El paciente
by Nereidas
Summary: Hermione es una sanadora a la que le asignan un nuevo paciente que no se espera,con una extraña enfermedad,para la cual sólo exite una cura posible.El amor.Hermione & Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. El nuevo invitado de San Mungo:

Se recogió el pelo en un despeinado moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, y continuó con su ronda diaria por el hospital. Desde que trabajaba allí, hace tres años, seguía una especie de ritual, este ritual consistía en pasar desde la primera habitación de su planta, hasta la última, sin excepción. Comprobando la temperatura a algunos pacientes, vigilaba que se hubieran tomado sus pociones, cambiaba los vendajes y revisaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, porque si había una cosa que a Hermione Granger le molestara, era que alguna cosa se le escapara, por mínima que fuera, pero todo tenía que estar en orden, en perfecto orden, por eso cuando llegó hasta la última habitación de la planta y vio que la estaban preparando para otro paciente, arrugó el ceño y preguntó a una enfermera:

-Mindy¿qué pasa con mi paciente?-entró en la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, de mal humor-¿Dónde está el señor Spencer?

-Buenos días señorita Granger-saludó la enfermera mientras recogía los efectos personales del señor Spencer-A su paciente lo han trasladado al hospital St. Thomas de Irlanda esta mañana.

-¿Y por qué demonios nadie me ha avisado¡Yo soy su sanadora y debería estar al tanto de lo que ocurre con mis pacientes!-exclamó enfadada Hermione.

-Yo no tengo la culpa señorita Granger-espetó Mindy-Debería preguntarle al jefe, el fue quien organizó el traslado y quien me ordenó que preparara esta habitación para un nuevo paciente-terminó de recoger lo que le quedaba y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Pues claro que hablaré con el jefe. ¿Qué se ha creído? No puede hacer lo que le de la gana con mis pacientes, y menos sin consultármelo primero-murmuró enfadada mientras abandonaba la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Caminó por el hospital a toda prisa, subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba el despacho de su jefe. Llamó furiosamente a la puerta y sin esperar ninguna señal la abrió de golpe. Un hombre alto, fuerte con los ojos rasgados y la piel oscura estaba sentado en un gran sillón de cuero negro bebiendo un café mientras hablaba con un retrato. El hombre se giró al ver entrar a Hermione y le hizo señas a la mujer del retrato para que les dejara a solas y se sentó en su gran escritorio de madera. Invitó a la chica a que le imitara, pero Hermione estaba tan furiosa que se mantuvo en pie, junto a la puerta con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¿Algún problema señorita Granger?-preguntó con fingida amabilidad el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Si!-exclamó Hemione-¡Tengo un pequeño problema Zabinni¿Qué derecho tiene usted para trasladar a mis pacientes sin mi consentimiento?

-¡Ah eso…!-dijo el hombre como si acabara de darse cuenta del motivo del enfado de la chica-El señor Spencer estaba mejorando notablemente y en el hospital St. Thomas tenían una habitación libre para él, además su familia estaba de acuerdo con su traslado y esta mañana firmamos los papeles necesarios y lo trasladaron inmediatamente con todas las medidas mágicas más seguras para su salud que existen.

-¡Pero el señor Spencer es mi paciente¡No puedes apartarme de su caso porque si! Además, yo soy la única que tenía derecho a autorizar su traslado, he estado siguiendo su caso desde hace más de una año y no creo que trasladarle fuera la mejor…

-No se confunda señorita Granger, aquí nadie ha puesto en duda su capacidad para seguir con el caso del señor Spencer, pero si mal no recuerdo, el director del hospital San Mungo soy yo-dijo firmemente-Además, le he encontrado un nuevo caso.

-¿Un nuevo caso?-preguntó la sanadora un poco intimidada por la actitud de su jefe- ¿De qué se trata?

-Mire señorita Granger, este nuevo paciente padece de un mal hasta ahora desconocido. Aquí tiene su historial-dijo entregándole una carpeta morada- Quiero que lo lea atentamente y que se conozca su caso de memoria. Es muy importante para mí, se tarta de un viejo amigo al que no veo desde hace años, pero le aprecio mucho, así que, espero que haga todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudarlo, si no… aténgase a las consecuencias.

-Está bien-aceptó Hermione con miedo-Intentaré hacer todo lo posible.

Apretó la carpeta fuertemente contra su regazo y cuando se disponía marcharse, pensó que Zabinni había olvidado mencionarle de quién se trataba ese paciente amigo suyo.

-Señor¿de quién se trata?-preguntó.

-Eso, lo comprobará mañana por la mañana cuando el paciente ingrese-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

A Hermione le repateó que Zabinni le sonriera de ese modo, no había cosa que más le molestara que su jefe le hiciera. Se conocían desde el colegio y Hermione sabía perfectamente cuando su jefe se traía algo entre manos, y por el modo en el que le había hablado de aquel paciente le hacía pensar que nada bueno le esperaba de aquello, al fin y al cabo, por todos era sabido que desde que Blaise Zabinni había llegado al cargo de director, deseaba despedir a Hermione, por eso no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para poder hacerlo.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que chocó sin querer contra otra persona. Ésta era un hombre alto, delgado y moreno, que le miraba a través de unas gruesas gafas de montura de carey. Tenía aspecto bondadoso y al igual que ella, vestía una capa verde con el emblema del hospital. Sus movimientos eran nerviosos y a Hermione no se le escapó que el chico estaba algo sonrojado.

-Perdón Matthew. Estaba distraída-se disculpó Hermione recogiendo la carpeta morada del suelo que se le había caído con el choque.

-Matt-dijo el chico-Llevamos de compañeros tres años y siempre te repito lo mismo. Quiero que me llames Matt.

-Está bien-dijo riendo la castaña-Para la próxima vez lo recordaré.

-¿Y de dónde venías tan distraída?

-Del despacho del jefe-explicó haciendo una mueca-El muy imbécil ha autorizado el traslado de un paciente mío sin mi aprobación, además me ha asignado un nuevo caso.

-Ya veo… pues espero que tengas suerte. Bueno, he de irme. Nos vemos…-dijo y se despidió de Hermione. Cuando la chica ya se alejaba, Matt tomó aire y sacó fuerzas de Merlín sabe donde y se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba meses queriendo decir-¡Hermione¡Espera!-dijo corriendo hasta ella-Si… si te apetece…, bueno si quieres, tal vez… te gustaría venir conmigo a tomar un café un día de estos… pero sólo si estas disponible…

-¡Claro Matt me encantaría!-aceptó la castaña y sonrió al ver que el chico soltaba aire con alivio-¿Qué tal el jueves que viene? Siento que sea tan tarde pero tengo trabajo y…

-¡Perfecto!-dijo el chico sonriente-Pues…ya nos veremos. Adiós-y se alejó brincando por el pasillo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y continuó caminando en dirección contraria a la del chico. Bajó hasta la tercera planta y recorrió unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a su consulta. Revisó su agenda y vio que hoy no tenía visitas, por lo que dedicó el resto de la mañana leer el historial del que sería su nuevo paciente.

Quedó asombrada con lo que leía. El mal que aquel pobre hombre padecía, era de lo más extraño que Hermione jamás había conocido. Sufría de insomnio, dolores punzantes por distintas partes del cuerpo a intervalos regulares de veinte minutos, mareos, jaquecas, y en ocasiones, urticaria en los brazos. Parecían síntomas comunes, que se podían curar con simples pociones para el dolor de cabeza o para los dolores, pero ese caso era diferente. Todos los sanadores, habían probado en el todo tipo de hechizos, pociones, e incluso remedios muggles, pero nada. No habían encontrado ninguna cura para aquel mal. Enseguida Hermione se familiarizó con los síntomas de su paciente, y le embargó un sentimiento de tristeza por las penurias que ese hombre debía de pasar. Pero sería ella la que encontrara la cura que le devolvería la salud a aquel hombre, y no sólo por complacer a su jefe, si no por ayudar a su paciente. Comenzó así la investigación de Hermione, consultó libros, enciclopedias, preguntó a sanadores, habló con retratos, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarla. Estuvo tan ocupada con su nuevo caso que el día se le pasó volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había oscurecido, por lo que decidió volver a casa.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, se apareció en la entrada del hospital hacia las nueve de la mañana. Llegaba un poco tarde, por lo que corrió hasta su consulta lo más rápido posible. Se puso su capa verde y con un café subió hasta la cuarta planta para hacer su ronda diaria por las habitaciones del hospital. Llevaba consigo su cuaderno de terciopelo, donde anotaba todo lo que ocurría por aquel hospital, que era un mundo del que Hermione no quería perderse ni un solo detalle. En él anotaba, desde los síntomas de sus pacientes hasta el color de la ropa que los familiares llevaban a la hora de visitar a sus familiares o amigos enfermos. Era como una especie de diario. Un diario andante, ya que Hermione lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, y en escasas ocasiones lo olvidaba.

En primer lugar, revisó las habitaciones comunes, donde unos seis pacientes esperaban ser atendidos por la sanadora Granger, después, revisaba a sus pacientes más delicados, y por último visitaba las habitaciones privadas, al final de la planta. Ésa mañana no se entretuvo más de lo necesario con sus visitas, ya que estaba ansiosa por conocer a su nuevo paciente. Tardó menos de una hora en hacer su ronda cuando sobre las diez y media se dirigía con paso firme hacia la habitación 909 de la cuarta planta del hospital San Mungo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y esperó a que le indicaran que podía pasar. La voz de Zabinni le llegó algo distorsionada desde el interior de la habitación, pero Hermione entendió el mensaje y abrió la puerta con decisión.

De un día para otro, la habitación había cambiado completamente. Antes estaba amueblada con unos humildes muebles de madera, pero ahora parecía completamente diferente. El mobiliario era de una elegante madera caoba, de las paredes colgaban lujosos retratos y unas cortinas adornaban las ventanas. Hermione se fijó que el suelo, antes de un azulejo grisáceo, también había cambiado y ahora era un oscuro parqué cubierto de alfombras color verde botella. La cama era imponentemente grande, y estaba rodeada por un elegante dosel con unas cortinas a juego con las alfombras. Una enfermera estaba inclinada sobre el paciente por lo que Hermione no pudo averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¡Ah señorita Granger ya está aquí!-dijo sonriente Zabinni-Espero que haya leído el historial de mi viejo amigo y que esté preparada. Será su sanadora permanentemente, y además de investigar la posible cura, quiero que también lo mantenga en observación por su se produce una mejora o en un caso, que Merlín no lo quiera, empeore. Ahora esta enfermera le está acomodando en su cama, pero a partir de ahora esa será tarea suya y todas aquellas obligaciones que tengan que ver con la comodidad y la salud del paciente.

-¡Oh vamos Blaise!-dijo el paciente. A Hermione esa voz hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar-Tú viejo amigo, lo que deberías hacer es sacar adelante este hospital y arreglarlo un poco. Además creo que con las generosas aportaciones que he hecho esta mañana no creo que tengas ninguna problema-la voz arrastraba las palabra y denotaba un gran deje de superioridad.

-Por su puesto, por supuesto…-dijo Zabinni con una mueca de fingida sonrisa ante las últimas palabras de su viejo amigo-Bueno amigo, pasaré por aquí sobre el medio día a ver que tal está todo. Buenos días-hizo una señal de despedida al paciente y a Hermione y se marchó.

-Bien señorita Granger-dijo la enfermera aún dándole la espalda a la chica-Ya le he tomado la temperatura y le he dado una poción para el dolor de cabeza, aunque parece que no le ha dado mucho resultado. Yo me marcho a atender a otros pacientes. Que tenga un buen día.

-¿Qué hay Granger?-dijo con un tono burlón el hombre.

Y entonces la mujer se apartó y Hermione pudo comprobar con horror de quien se trataba su nuevo paciente. Un hombre de su edad, rubio platino, con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás le miraba con una mueca de desdén desde su cama, donde permanecía acostado entre unas elegantes sábanas. El hombre chascó la lengua y se incorporó sonriendo mientras Hermione le contemplaba junto al marco de la puerta. Estaba tan asombrada que no había sido capaz de moverse del sitio.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó sin demasiada convicción.

-En efecto…Y a partir de ahora quiero que me llame señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hola a todos!!Bueno,pues hasta aquí el priemr capítulo.Espero que os haya gustado.Esto sólo es un proyecto asique me interesa saber vuestras opiniones muchísimo por favor.

Bueno un besazo muy grande para todos,y Feliz Navidad,Feliz Año Nuevo!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Buenas noches Bella Durmiente:

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó sin demasiada convicción.

-En efecto…Y a partir de ahora quiero que me llame señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya ves Granger las vueltas que da la vida. Otra vez juntos, que… honor ¿no crees?-dijo con tono burlón mientras observaba a la castaña. Ésta había cambiado mucho, estaba más alta y su cuerpo había adquirido las curvas propias de una mujer adulta, además su pelo parecía más domable que la última vez que la vio y sus pechos… bueno sus pechos eran un caso aparte…

Hermione había leído su historial y Draco Malfoy no parecía tan enfermo como todo el mundo creía. Más bien parecía esta sano y en perfecto estado. Tenía buen aspecto, en realidad, Hermione quedó embobada unos segundos observando como había cambiado el rubio. Era alto, fuerte, de hombros anchos. Su tez seguía siendo muy pálida y sus ojos grises igual de fríos e inexpresivos que antaño. ¿Entonces porque Zabinni le había ordenado cuidarle si parecía sano?

-Vamos Granger habla, no tengas miedo, además ya nos conocemos lo suficiente… ¿Qué tal la comadreja¿Sigue viviendo entre las ratas?

-No te consiento que hables así. Ron es mi amigo-respondió Hermione muy furiosa pero aún sin atreverse a acercarse.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Granger…

-Y yo veo que tú sigues siendo igual de imbécil.

-Y tú siendo una sangre sucia…-dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose hasta la castaña-Basta-le agarró por los hombros con fuerza-Ya no estamos en el colegio Granger, ahora tu trabajo y tu futuro penden de un hilo, así que yo tendría cuidado con lo que digo…

-Es cierto Mlafoy, ya no estamos en la escuela-espetó con furia y se apartó del chico-Y además… tu vida depende de mi, así que, yo también cuidaría mis modales…

La mueca de satisfacción que hasta ahora Malfoy mostraba, se borró en el preciso instante en el que Hermione pronunció esas palabras.

-Puedes ser muy amiguito de Zabinni, pero la que aquí tiene el poder de decidir si vives o no soy yo. Soy muy descuidada ¿sabes? Tal vez un día confunda tus pociones con las de otro paciente y sufras… un pequeño accidente.

-Retiro lo dicho Granger, has cambiado-dijo volviendo a sonreír-ya no eres la mojigata sabelotodo, ahora eres algo más… suspicaz. Te felicito. Aunque sigues oliendo a podrido…

Hemione sintió que le picaban los ojos y abandonó la habitación corriendo, dejando a un Mlafoy sonriente y satisfecho por hacer que la castaña acabara llorando. Hermione bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se alejó todo lo que pudo de la habitación 909. Llegó hasta los servicios de los sanadores y allí se encerró dentro y se echó a llorar. ¿Cómo podían afectarla de esa manera los comentarios de ese idiota de Malfoy? Hacía años que no se veían y de un día para otro el volvía a parecer en su vida y en cuestión de minutos le destruía aquel muro de fortaleza que se había forjado con el paso de los años, preparado para el ataque de cualquier comentario hiriente por parte de cualquier persona. Cualquier persona menos él claro. ¿Por qué se echaba a llorar como una niña pequeña? Había dejado atrás aquellas lágrimas que tanto había derramado por culpa de ese hurón Slytherin y no podía dejar que aquellos comentarios hirientes le afectaran lo más mínimo.

Estuvo largo rato llorando en silencio, encerrada en los servicios, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de salir y defender sus derechos y poner a Zabinni en su lugar, y al idiota de Malfoy también. Habían pasado ya cuatro años pero parecía que el rubio seguía siendo igual de crió que en tiempos de colegiales. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga y salió. Caminó hasta el despacho de Zabinni y aporreó la puerta del mismo modo que el día anterior. Aguardó unos minutos, intentó abrir la puerta pero esa estaba cerrada, por lo que Hermione supuso que su jefe había salido.

Decidió pasarse por el laboratorio de pociones y preparar algunos brebajes para sus pacientes más necesitados. Hacer pociones, era una de las cosas que más le ayudaba a Hermione a relajarse cuando tenía un mal día, así pues se dirigió hacia el laboratorio. Éste se encontraba en la parte baja del hospital, es decir, bajo tierra, como en el colegio. A decir verdad, a Hermione no le agradaba demasiado ese lugar, ya que le recordaba demasiado a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y a los malos momentos allí vividos, pero debía conformarse con lo que tenía.

Pasó allí el resto del día, elaborando y experimentando con pociones, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de ir y enfrentarse a Malfoy, además había elaborado una poción para él y quería comprobar sus efectos. Con un golpe de su varita recogió los utensilios que había utilizado para la elaboración de las pociones y se marchó del laboratorio rumbo hacia la habitación 909. Por el camino estuvo haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en su cuaderno de terciopelo, escribió lo ocurrido con el Slytherin y también anotó los ingredientes que había utilizado para la poción. Cuando llegó hasta la habitación, se detuvo junto a la puerta, tomó aire y llamó suavemente. Esperó hasta escuchar un leve "pasa" y abrió. El rubio se encontraba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando a través de la ventana. Se giró en el momento en el que la castaña entró en la habitación y esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Vaya, por fin te dignas a visitar a tu paciente Granger…-dijo con desprecio mientras corría las cortinas y se apoyaba con aire casual obre la pared.

-He estado ocupada en otros asuntos-dijo dejando la poción sobre una mesita auxiliar y acercándose hasta el chico.

-¿Qué asuntos?-preguntó con frialdad.

-Otros asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Ahora déjame que te tome la temperatura…-dijo acercándose hasta él.

-¡Eeee! Espera-ordenó al ver que la muchacha iba a tomarle la temperatura-Antes de que me toques quiero que te pongas unos guantes, no quiero que me infectes.

-Por Merlín Malfoy no seas un crío¿no crees que ya me has ofendido lo suficiente?

-Si lo que quieres es tener una excusa para estar cerca de mía, te advierto Granger que no cuela. Ponte los guantes-dijo haciendo aparecer un par de guantes con un golpe de su varita.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y se puso los guantes. Ahora, Malfoy más tranquilo dejó que la castaña le tomara la temperatura.

-¿Por qué lo haces como los muggles¿Acaso no puedes averiguarlo con la varita?-preguntó el rubio mientras la chica tomaba su temperatura con una mano sobre su frente.

-Me fió más de los métodos tradicionales. Estás caliente…

-¡Alto, alto! No te pienses que es por que estoy cera de ti Granger-dijo mientras sonreía-Es la fiebre. No imagines cosas raras.

-No me hacía falta Malfoy, gracias. Pero para tu información, a mí me desagrada lo mismo o más tener que estar aquí-se acercó hasta la mesita auxiliar y cogió el frasco con la poción-Bébetela-ordenó.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó cogiendo el frasco y examinándolo con desconfianza.

-Una poción que te bajará la fiebre y te ayudará a dormir, más bien, caerás rendido después de tomártela.

Draco se encogió de hombros y bebió la poción de un trago bajo la atenta mirada de la sanadora, que sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que al fin y al cabo no había sido tan difícil de convencer a Malfoy para que se la bebiera.

-¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo¿Acaso le has echado algo? –preguntó algo alarmado mientras se comprobaba el cuerpo, en busca de algún síntoma extraño.

-No seas idiota-dijo Hermione mientras cogía del brazo al Slytherin y lo llevaba hasta la cama-Ahora acuéstate.

-Eh Granger¿no crees que vamos demasiado rápido? Primero quieres tocarme y ahora me llevas directo hasta la cama…. Que espabilada ¿no?-dijo riendo maliciosamente. Quería jugar un poco con la sangre sucia.

Hermione entornó los ojos cansinamente y empujó al rubio hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama.

-Alto Granger, yo voy siempre pasito a pasito, no seas tan fiera-dijo volviéndose a levantar de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa¿Ya no me llamas sangre sucia? Me sorprendes Malfoy, primero me insultas y luego insinúas que quiero algo contigo. De verdad que esta enfermedad si que es extraña, y muy impredecible diría yo… Vamos acuéstate.

-Bueno Granger, antes de pasar al ataque¿no te gustaría charlas un poco antes?-preguntó el rubio seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la sanadora.

-¿Sabes Malfoy?-preguntó la chica acercándose hasta el chico y sonriéndole-A decir verdad… te encuentro muy atractivo, y no estaría del todo mal que tu y yo… bueno, ya sabes…-se acercó hasta el rubio y se colocó a escasos centímetros de él-Lástima que esa poción que acabas de tomar te haya dejado impotente para el resto de tu vida.

Hermione vio como Malfoy perdía el escaso color que le quedaba y como algo mareado, se sentaba sobre la cama. El rubio levantó la vista y con la voz temblorosa le preguntó a la castaña.

-No es cierto ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que no idiota-dijo la castaña y sonrió mientras Malfoy volvía a recobrar su compostura-Pero estás avisado Malfoy, así que más te vale hacerme caso. Ahora, acuéstate.

Draco suspiró aliviado, pensar que no se había quedado impotente para el resto de su vida había sido un gran alivio. Pero tan pronto sintió esa sensación de alivio, otra de rabia se extendió por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa asquerosa de Granger a jugar con aquella cosa tan seria? Y además¿qué derecho tenía ella de darle órdenes? Y así se lo hizo saber la castaña.

-Vamos Malfoy, soy tu sanadora, y si no quieres morirte por tu estupidez, más vale que me hagas caso. Además, ya te he dicho que los efectos de esta poción…

-¿Me voy a quedar ciego¿Tonto¿O tal vez cojo?-preguntó volviéndose a alarmar.

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Eres más idiota de lo que creía. Acuéstate.

-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo con arrogancia el rubio mientras volvía a incorporarse de la cama y se situaba frente a la Gryffindor.

-Pues que…-pero ya era demasiado tarde, tal y como le había advertido la castaña, aquella poción le ayudaría a dormir, y por eso Hermione no se alarmó cuando vio el cuerpo de Malfoy caer profundamente dormido sobre el duro parqué. La sanadora se agachó y comprobó que todo estaba correcto, y entonces conjuró el cuerpo de Malfoy y lo colocó en la cama. Le arropó y lo contempló durante unos minutos. Así dormido Malfoy no parecía tan arrogante, sus aires de chulería desaparecían para dejar paso al rostro de un niño dormido. El cabello revuelto le caía sobre los ojos y su respiración acompasada formaba una preciosa estampa. Hermione rió y mientras corría las cortinas del dosel de la cama murmuró-Buenas noches Bella Durmiente.

Recogió su cuaderno, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta con cuidado, a fin y al cabo, el reencuentro con Malfoy no había sido tan malo. Había comprobado que el chico tenía un punto débil, una cosa que le atormentaba, y Hermione estaba segura de que aquello le ayudaría en otros momentos.

* * *

Hola a todos!!Bueno lo primero felicitaros el año nuevo y lo segundo que muchsimas gracia spor vuestros reviews,,me han animado a continuar con la historia,asqieu gracias gracias!! 

Y bueno,en este cap he querido escribir esta escena orque es tal y omo pienso que sería un reencuentro enre Draco y Hermione en esta situación, poruqe a pesar de que Draco está enfermo sigue siendo un creído jaja!!Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que me dejeis todas vuestras opiniones.

Besazos y Feliz Año Nuevo!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. ¿Gratitud tal vez?

Después de que Malfoy cayera profundamente dormido al suelo, Hermione decidió darle otra oportunidad, porque al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Por muy estúpido y muy arrogante que Malfoy llegara a ser, era una persona como otra cualquiera y se merecía que alguien confiara en él y le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Hermione se despidió de algunos pacientes y subió hasta la cuarta planta, más exactamente hasta la habitación 909. Llevaba consigo su habitual café y su cuaderno de terciopelo bajo su brazo. Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros, más cuando se acercó hasta la puerta y escuchó una voz muy familiar proveniente del interior, perdió toda su fuerza. Temblando como un flan llamó a la puerta. Una voz chillona le indicó que pasara. Hermione entró en la habitación, y sólo le bastó con echar un vistazo para saber de quien se trataba aquella persona que acompañaba a Draco Malfoy.

Sentada junto a la cama, una chica alta, delgada y morena, hablaba cerca del rubio de algo, que al parecer a los dos les producía mucha risa. La voz chillona y burlona de la chica, se coló por los oídos de Hermione, haciendo que la chica perdiera toda la concentración y se sintiera de nuevo vulnerable, como si estuvieran otra vez en la escuela.

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que a los sangre sucia les dejaran trabajar en San Mungo-dijo Pansy-Es una pena la verdad, que otros magos muchos mejores que tu se hayan quedado en la calle y tú esté aquí. No lo entiendo…

-Yo también me alegro de verte Parkinson. Siempre será un placer volver a escuchar tu dulce voz-respondió Hermione con sequedad y se giró satisfecha dándole la espalda a los dos.

-Veo que tus modales no han cambiado-dijo la chica con frialdad. Se levantó de la butaca y se sentó en la cama, junto al rubio-Draco cariño, no se como dejas que esa te atienda. Si yo fuera tú, hablaría ya mismo con Blaise y le pediría que te atendiera un sanador más eficiente que esta sangre sucia. Yo no soportaría tener que estar encerrada en la misma habitación con ella, y menos que me tocara.

Hermione tragó saliva y continuó dándoles la espalda. Las ácidas palabras de Parkinson le habían dejado, simplemente, sin habla. Hermione ya sabía que la chica era una completa imbécil sin cerebro, y siempre había sabido defenderse de cualquier ataque por parte de ella o de cualquier otra persona, con comentarios ingeniosos o incluso a veces, se había metido en algún que otro duelo, pero esa vez no. Las palabras se le atragantaban hasta formarle un gran nudo en la garganta, un nudo que desaparecería sólo de una manera, pero Hermione no quería darle más motivos para que la Slytherin continuara metiéndose con ella. Con dificultad y con los ojos escociéndole, Hermione tragó saliva e ignoró a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Granger¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-preguntó mientras la observaba con satisfacción-Esta debe ser la primera vez que la sabelotodo Granger no sabe que responder.

-¡Cállate Pansy!-ordenó Draco levantándose de la cama y dando un pequeño empujón a la morena.

Hermione se giró, y al igual que Pansy, miró al rubio con estupefacción. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Malfoy defendiéndola a ella. Increíble.

-¿La estás defendiendo?-preguntó al borde de las lágrimas Pansy.

-No seas estúpida. ¿Yo¿Defender a una sangre sucia¡Ni bajo un _imperius_!-contestó-Sólo que me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de oírla llorar ¿sabes? Es insoportable…

Pansy debió quedar satisfecha con la respuesta de Draco, porque esbozó una gran sonrisa y continuó con su táctica para hacer llorar a Hermione.

La sanadora decidió ignorarles a los dos. Por un segundo, por una milésima de segundo creía que Malfoy había tenido un gesto… humano y la había defendido de esa idiota. Pero se había equivocado, él seguía siendo tan arrogante como siempre. Decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarles, hacer su trabajo y marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Hermione le tendió una poción al rubio, que este bebió esbozando una mueca de asco cuando la chica, sin querer rozó su mano con la yema de sus dedos. Le tomó la temperatura, esta vez por el método mágico y abandonó la habitación sintiéndose muy pequeña.

Para despejarse, decidió dar una vuelta por la planta infantil. Le gustaba visitar a los niños de vez en cuando, jugar con ellos y ayudarles en todo lo posible. Se sentó en un banco en el pasillo, observando a un par de niños que jugaban con una escoba de juguete. Estaba tan ensimismada observando a los niños, que no notó que un hombre se sentaba a su lado. El hombre lanzó un suspiro y posó una mano sobre los hombros de Hermione.

La castaña levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos amables de Theodore Nott. Hermione le sonrió y como si se tratara de un hermano lo abrazó fuertemente. Desde hacía unos años, Hermione se había visto muy unida a Theodore Nott, debido a su matrimonio con Luna Lovegood y porque eran compañeros de trabajo, pero ante todo muy buenos amigos.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo ocupada, pero bien. ¿Cómo está Luna?

-Bien, trabajando duro y liada con la mudanza. Bueno, ambos lo estamos-dijo riendo-Pero algo me dice que tú no estas del todo bien¿qué ocurre?

-¡Oh! Theo, no es nada-dijo la chica fingiendo que se encontraba bien y esbozando una frágil sonrisa.

-Vamos Hermione, a mí no puedes engañarme. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo te ocurre-dijo cariñosamente.

-Sólo se trata de Malfoy.

-¡A Malfoy! Si, he oído que ahora está ingresado aquí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Zabinni me ha asignado su caso, sólo llevo dos días, pero noto que no puedo-explicó al borde de las lágrimas-Es como volver a estar otra vez en el colegio. No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un completo idiota. Iré ha hablar con Zabinni para que me asigne otro paciente, no puedo.

-¿Cómo¿Hermione Granger rindiéndose¡¡Ver para creer!

-Es cierto Theo. Creía que su enfermedad lo habría ayudado a cambiar, pero me equivocaba-explicó-Decidí darle otra oportunidad, pero no se… quiero decir….

-No hace falta que me expliques-dijo Theo interrumpiéndola-Compartí cuarto con Malfoy durante siete años, se como es. Es un crío. Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo y tratar de ayudarlo, pero no lo hagas por él. Si no por ti misma-cogió cariñosamente la mano de la castaña y la sonrió-Hermione, quiero que sea la última vez que te veo triste ¿entendido?

Hermione sonrió y beso la mejilla de su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, Theo tenía razón. Lo mejor sería ignorarle, así sería más llevadero el tener que verlo y escuchar sus comentarios mordaces todos los días.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba cambiándolos vendajes de una paciente cuando Mindy, la enfermera, irrumpió de pronto en la habitación. Parecía asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Mindy?-preguntó Hermione cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a la chica-¿Estás bien?

-Seño…. Señorita Granger-dijo tomando aliento-Se trata del señor Malfoy.

A Hermione le bastó oír le nombre de Malfoy para salir disparada como una bala hacia su habitación. Corrió por los pasillos sin mirar siquiera las personas que la miraban con preocupación mientras ella corría. Sabía que algo había ocurrido con Malfoy. Lo supo esa mañana, supo que algo malo ocurriría ese día. Al despertarse sintió una horrible sensación en el pecho, y parecían que sus presagios se habían echo realidad.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación 909. Un grupo de sanadores y enfermeras rodeaban la cama del chico. Hermione se abrió camino entre ellos y contempló con horror, como Malfoy se retorcía en la cama sin parar de gemir. Se acercó hasta él e intentó sujetarlo. Estaba completamente empapado de sudor, ardiendo y parecía estar delirando.

-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!-gritó Hermione mientras intentaba acostar de nuevo al rubio que con los fuertes espasmos de dolor, había caído al suelo-¡Rápido!

Un par de sanadores la ayudaron a acostar a Malfoy sobre la cama. El chico no paraba de retorcerse y de gritar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba aliviarle el dolor con un conjuro.

-El señor Malfoy me pidió que le trajera el periódico porque se aburría, y cuando llegué aquí le encontré retorciéndose y gritando-contestó asustadamente una enfermera-Avise al personal y acudieron rápidamente.

-Bien-dijo-¡Por favor que alguien vaya a mi consulta y me traiga una poción para el dolor, la más potente y un frasco con una etiqueta rosa¡Rápido!-ordenó Hermione presa del pánico mientras intentaba por todos los medios sujetar a Malfoy. Un sanador salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a los presentes tan asustados que ni siquiera se atrevían a ayudar a la castaña-¿Qué miráis?-gritó Hermione intentando que Malfoy se estuviera quieto-¡Largaos¡Esto no es un espectáculo!

Hermione aguardó con dificultad a que el sanador regresara con las pociones. Mientras tanto, intentaba calmar a Malfoy que no parecía querer estarse quieto. La sanadora se inclinó sobre él y utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo consiguió que sus espasmos cesaran un poco.

-Malfoy… Malfoy ¿me escuchas? Por favor no te mueras, por favor, por favor…-suplicó llorando la castaña a su oído mientras el daba unas palmaditas en la cara.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos pero no pudo articular palabra. Sentía tanto dolor que no podía ni abrir la boca, le costaba respirar. Sentía el peso de Granger sobre él, pero eso no le impedía retorcerse del todo. Estaba tan aturdido que todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, y lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse, fue el rostro de Granear impregnado en lágrimas mientras le pedía que por favor no se muriera.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, a excepción de una pequeña luz que se filtraba por las cortinas medio echadas. Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que estaba acostado, tapado hasta el cuello y completamente empapado de sudor. No recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tan sólo unas cuantas escenas borrosas. Respiró hondo. Debía recordar. Recordaba haberle pedido el periódico a una enfermera…y luego, luego recordaba mucho dolor, recordaba haber estado gritando y sollozando incapaz de contener el dolor, y también….también recordaba a Granger. ¿A Granger? Sí, Granger intentando sujetarle para que dejara de retorcerse. Frunció el entrecejo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar algo más. Creía haber escuchado Granger decirle algo, pero no conseguía recordar las palabras exactas. Él hubiera jurado que Granger le suplicaba que no se muriera, pero ¿Granger suplicándole¿A él¿Y que no se muriera? Definitivamente no recordaba nada. Intentó incorporarse pero sintió una gran punzada en el pecho que hizo que gimiera de dolor y volviera a acostarse. Respiró hondo tratando de no gritar, y entonces, algo cerca de él se removió en la oscuridad. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, y agudizando su vista, consiguió distinguir la figura de Granger con medio cuerpo sobre la butaca, y el otro medio sobre su cama. Estaba completamente dormida y cuando Draco intentó moverse hacia ella, la chica se removió inquieta y Draco pensó que lo mejor sería no despertarla. A juzgar por su ropa, parecía que la chica había pasado toda la noche allí.

Estuvo un largo rato tendido sobre la cama, intentando calmarse y pensando en lo ocurrido. Draco se descubrió pensando en las palabras de la sanadora. ¿Era verdad que ella le había rogado que no se muriera? Sólo tenía una vaga imagen de ella sollozando sobre su cuerpo mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la cara. No sabía por qué, pero recordar aquello, había echo que todo su cuerpo se encogiera, y no de dolor, si no de un extraño sentimiento. ¿Gratitud tal vez? La verdad era que nunca nadie se había preocupado por él de esa manera y Granger había demostrado que sí. Ni sus padres ni sus amigos, bueno, en realidad ninguno de ellos había ido a visitarlo ningún día al hospital desde que el estaba enfermo, no fueron a Irlanda cuando estuvo allí ingresado, y no aguardaba ningunas esperanzas de que eso ocurriera estando él en Inglaterra. Exceptuando a Pansy, pero ese era un caso aparte. Draco sabía perfectamente que el repentino interés de la chica por su estado de salud simplemente era por intereses económicos.

Respiró hondo, y un poco más calmado, se levantó de la cama. Cogió una manta que estaba a los pies del cabecero, y tapó a la chica. Estuvo unos minutos observándola y llegó a la conclusión, de que al fin y al cabo, por muy sangre sucia que ella fuera, le había salvado la vida. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo por él, y repentinamente, Draco sintió el deseo de agradecérselo. Se inclinó sobre su cara, y cerca del oído murmuró:

-Gracias Granger, por salvarme la vida.

* * *

**Holaa!!Bueno lo primero muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews,me han animado a seguir con la historia.Lo segundo,espero que os halla gustado este cap,no es muy largo y tampoco cuenta mucho,pero hay muchas cosas importantes que luego nos servirán para más adelante.Y si habeis llegado hasta aquí,os agradecería un montón saber vuestra opinión.**

**Un besazo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Pantomimas y caricias:

Después del ataque, Draco pasó la mayor parte de la semana sometiéndose distintas pruebas para poder averiguar que causó su ataque, pero tras haberle echo todos los exámenes conocidos, no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

Draco jamás admitiría que le dio las gracias a Granger, y fue un gran alivio que la chica no le hubiera escuchado. Se moría de rabia cada vez que recordaba aquel momento de debilidad, el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy jamás dan las gracias por nada a nadie. Y por eso se mostraba aún más desagradable con Granger, ofendiéndola con comentarios hirientes y a veces incluso llegaba a simular otro ataque, solamente por ver la cara de pánico que la chica ponía cada vez que Draco se retorcía en el suelo y aullaba de dolor. Ante estas pantomimas, Granger parecía haber adoptado una táctica diferente respecto a los comentarios y los teatros de Malfoy, ahora la chica se limitaba simplemente a pasarse de vez en cuando por su habitación, lo examinaba, le entregaba sus pociones y se marchaba tan silenciosa y ausente como si de un fantasma se tratara. A Draco, esta nueva actitud lo enfurecía aún más. Se suponía que él era su paciente, y como tal, tenía derecho a ser tratado en mejores condiciones aunque su sanadora fuera una simple sangre sucia, y así se lo había echo saber a Zabinni, por eso, cuando cuatro días después de su ataque, cuando Granger se presentó echa una furia en su habitación, supo entonces que su buen amigo Blaise había tomado las medidas necesarias para castigar a la sabelotodo.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy que no tienes suficiente con humillarme todos los días que tienes que poner en duda mis cualidades de sanadora?-espetó enfurecida mientras destapaba una botellita de poción y se la tendía bruscamente al rubio que la miraba con satisfacción.

-Vamos Granger, no te lo tomes de esa manera. Yo solo lo he hecho por ti, para que mejores como sanadora…-alzó la botellita y se la bebió de un trago. SE limpió con la manga de su pijama y miró a la chica que ahora se ponía los guantes para tomarle la temperatura-Todo por tu bien.

-¿A si? Pues si lo que querías era que quedara mal ante Zabinni y ante toda la comisión de San Mungo, te felicito. Lo has conseguido-gruñó mientras colocaba su mano en la frente del chico-Por cierto, a partir de ahora, para mi desgracia, tendremos que vernos más las caras, ya que gracias a ti, Zabinni me ha ordenado ocuparme explícitamente de ti.

Draco se atragantó con la poción y miró a la chica con horror.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, así que si pretendías librarte de mí quejándote a Zabinni, lo siento, pero te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-¿El tiro por qué…?

-Es una expresión muggle-explicó Hermione secamente mientras se retiraba el guante de su mano y anotaba algo en su cuaderno de terciopelo-Tienes una temperatura elevada, dime ¿has tenido dolores esta noche¿Sudores o escalofríos?-preguntó sin mirar al chico.

-Sólo sudores, pero un momento, si Blaise te ha ordenado ocuparte de mí¿Qué pasará con el resto de tus pacientes?

-Es que esa es la mejor parte de la historia-dijo Hermione fingiendo que aquello el daba mucha risa-Ahora no tengo más pacientes excepto tú.

-Entonces…

-Entonces eso significa que tendré que aguantarte durante todo el día-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta-Ahora vengo, voy por los resultados de la prueba de venenos.

Hermione abandonó la habitación enfurecida. Pensaba que después de haberle salvado la vida a Malfoy este se comportaría de manera diferente con ella, o que al menos se mostraría un poco agradecido y menos idota que de costumbre, pero nuevamente Hermione se equivocaba. Parecía que el haber estado apunto de morir no le había servido de nada al príncipe de hielo. Ese era un apodo que la sanadora había decidido utilizar refiriéndose a él, ya que era como mejor lo describía: un niño mimado y además sin ni un ápice de sentimientos, frió como el hielo. Y, por si fuera poco, después de su ataque, el chico parecía haberla tomado con ella como nunca lo había echo ni siquiera en el colegio. No paraba de insultarla y en más de una ocasión había fingido sufrir otro ataque. Eso el sacaba de quicio. Aparte, había tenido una semana durísima en el hospital, haciéndole pruebas y exámenes no había tenido tiempo para nada más que para el rubio. Parecía el ombligo del mundo, todo el mundo debía estar pendiente de él. Podía mostrarse frió y desagradable con ella, pero en cuanto veía a alguna enfermera o sanadora que mereciera de su atención cambiaba completamente y se mostraba un angelito, claro, antes de asegurarse que las chicas eran sangre limpias, por supuesto.

Bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras hasta la primera planta y se apoyó sobre el mostrador del laboratorio, en espera de ser atendida. Esperó unos minutos mientras tamborileaba las yemas de sus dedos contra el mostrador, cuando por una puerta lateral apareció Matt leyendo un pergamino.

-Hola Matt, vengo por mis resultados.

-A hola Granger. Un momento-dijo secamente mientras se escondía tras el mostrador y reaparecía con un sobre azul-Aquí tienes.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Hermione alegremente, pero al ver la seca respuesta del chico, intuyó que algo no andaba bien-¿Qué te ocurre Matt?

-Nada, simplemente que olvidaste que habíamos quedado. Pero no pasa nada, tranquila, ya lo he superado.

-¡Oh mierda Matt! Lo siento de veras, pero es que últimamente anda muy ocupada con mi nuevo paciente y no se en qué mundo vivo-se disculpó sinceramente-Lo siento de veras. Te prometo que te lo recompensaré. ¿Qué tal el sábado?

-¿No estarás ocupada?-preguntó el chico desconfiadamente mientras lazaba una ceja.

-No, el sábado termino mi turno sobre las siete. Si quieres pásame a recoger e iremos a cenar¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió enérgicamente, al parecer había olvidado ya el desplante de la chica. Hermione sonrió y cogió los resultados.

-Bien, pues hasta el sábado Matt-dijo despidiéndole con el brazo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione le tendió el sobre a Malfoy y este lo cogió secamente. Sacó el pergamino y lo leyó atentamente. A medida que leía fruncía el ceño y soltaba bufidos.

-¿Y?-dijo una vez hubo terminado de leer.

-Pues que según ese pergamino, no tienes nada. Bueno, ningún veneno corriendo por tu sangre, según eso estás perfecto.

-¿Y que hay del resto de las pruebas?

-Todas lo mismo, y no me lo explicó. No es normal. Tus ataques, tus dolores… todo-dijo Hermione rascándose la nuca y paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación

-No lo entiendo…-murmuró Draco mientras volvía a leer el pergamino-¿Seguro que es correcto¿Has realizado bien las pruebas?

-¿Qué?-espetó la castaña deteniéndose y mirándole enfurecida-¿Acaso estás dudando de mi eficiencia?

-¡Pues si Granger, si¡Joder¡Llevo un año enfermo, yendo de un hospital a otro sin que me digan que es lo que tengo¡Y estoy harto Granger, harto!-gritó levantándose de la cama y situándose junto a la chica-¡Necesito que me digan que es lo que me está pasando!

Hermione lo observó detenidamente. El chico parecía fuera de sus casillas. Estaba muy alterado. Las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban con rapidez, su rostro estaba rojo de pura ira. Unos cuantos mechones caían desordenadamente sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto rebelde. Y entonces Hermione se fijó más detenidamente en él. Había estado tan ocupada fijándose en su manera de comportarse, que no se había percatado del aspecto que realmente tenía. Eran de la misma edad, pero el rubio parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ella, sus gestos eran de un hombre cansado, y su piel, más pálida que denotaba su estado enfermizo. Parecía que sobre él, los años y sus sufrimientos, no habían pasado en vano.

-Malfoy…-dijo posándole una mano sobre su hombro. El chico no hizo nada para impedirlo, es más, le miró fijamente a los ojos, y la castaña pudo denotar miedo en ellos-Quiero ayudarte de verdad…Pero no se cómo-dijo con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas apunto de salir.

Draco no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla de hito en hito, como si estuviera evaluando las palabras de la chica. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio. Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos el chico hablo, pero lo hizo con una voz áspera, atragantada, como si le costara hablar.

-Ya no… ya no lo aguanto más…No sabes lo que es-murmuró. Cogió la mano de Hermione para apartarla, pero en el precios instante en le que sus dedos rozaron los de la chica, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La chica pareció notar la reacción del rubio, porque intentó retirar su mano, más Draco la sujetaba fuertemente. Hermione le miró fijamente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, porque, por una vez, sentía lástima por el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, acarició el pálido rostro del chico, que ante esa caricia cerró fuertemente los ojos y respiró profundamente-Márchate-dijo con voz firme. Abrió los ojos y apartó la mirada de la chica-¡Lárgate!

Hermione tragó saliva, pero abandonó la habitación en silencio. Mientras abandonaba la habitación, se tocó la mano que había sido sujeta por la de Malfoy y algo en su interior se removió. Había descubierto algo nuevo en Malfoy, y esa vez esperaba no equivocarse, por el bien de los dos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco se quedó un largo rato contemplando la puerta cerrada, por donde un par de minutos antes se había marchado Granger. Delicadamente se llevó una mano hacia la parte donde la chica le había tocado. Aún estaba caliente. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, que fueron suficientes para que la imagen de la castaña se le apareciera una y otra vez.

Con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, Draco apartó esa imagen de su mente, maldiciéndose así mismo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía ser, él no podía haberle contado a Garnger sus más profundos deseos de liberarse de una maldita vez de esa enfermedad. Notaba que a cada día que pasaba se le iba haciendo menos llevadera, más dura y, aunque eso o lo compartiera con nadie, deseaba que todo ya se acabase, pero de una única forma, así ya no tendría que soportar esos sueños, esos dolores y la culpabilidad que le comía por dentro. Culpabilidad por todo el daño que había echo y en su pasado, y que aún seguía haciendo. Muchas veces se prometía así mismo cambiar, y en cierto modo lo había echo, pero no de la manera que él quería.

Se pasó todo el día dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido y en la manera más fácil de escapar de ese hospital, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que si allí no podían ayudarle y decirle que era lo que le ocurría, en ningún otro lugar podrían ayudarle. Así que delicadamente, trazó un plan para largarse de ese lugar y mandar todo al carajo, porque después de tantos sufrimientos, Draco, se había cansado de luchar.

* * *

**Hola!!Bueno muchsimas gracias por vuestros comentarios,la verdad es que no me esperaba que os gustara tanto.Me habeis dado mucho apoyo y eso os lo agradezco mucho jeje!!**

**Y espero que os haya gusado este chap y que como siempre me dejeis vuestra opinion,sugerencia lo que se.**

**Besos!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Laméntate por ser tan idiota:

Draco había decidido llamar a aquel momento con Granger "el accidente". Jamás tuvo que ocurrir aquello, y por más que quisiera borrarlo de su mente, ahí seguía Granger, una y otra vez, como si la imagen de la castaña acariciándolo se hubiera grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Recordaba las palabras de la chica, quebradas a causa del llanto, pero sobre todo sinceras. Un escalofrío le recorría cada vez que pensaba en ella, y eso no le gustaba, él era un Malfoy, además todas aquellas sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas lo asustaban.

Estuvo durante varios días pensando en la mejor manera de marcharse, quería ser discreto, pero tarde o temprano descubrirían su ausencia y las cosas se pondrían muy feas, por eso había trazado un plan, que llevaría acabo la noche del sábado. Había decidido hacerlo esa noche y no otra, por la sencilla razón de que ese día Granger no tenía guardia por la noche, de modo que sería mucho más fácil.

Se había echo la idea de que por fin, el sábado acabaría todo, por eso, durante los días siguientes al "accidente", Draco se mostró más malhumorado, cortante y desagradable con todo el mundo, sobre todo con Granger, ya que ella tenía parte de culpa. Sus discusiones estaban llegando a puntos alarmantes, en los cuales, Draco acababa echo un basilisco y la castaña hecha un mar de lágrimas, y por extraño que eso le pareciera, al rubio eso no le hacía sentirse mejor, al contrario, cada vez que veía a la castaña marcharse de su habitación llorando por su culpa, le embargaba la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella, y eso le enfurecía.

La mañana del sábado, Hermione entró en la habitación 909 con la cabeza gacha y los ojos hinchados.

-¡Oh por Merlín¿No irás a echarte a llorar otra vez?-preguntó Draco con desdén cuando vio la expresión de la chica-Ya se Granger que estás loca por mí, y entiendo que llores porque nunca me tendrás¿pero no crees que ya es suficiente?

Hermione le ignoró dándole la espalda, pero al rubio no se le escapó que una lágrima corría por la por la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Tienes ya mis resultados?-preguntó el chico viendo que la castaña sacaba un sobre azul marino del interior de su túnica-¿qué dicen?

-Compruébalo tú mismo-dijo la chica tendiéndole el sobre, con la cabeza aún gacha. A Draco le asustó el tonó de la sanadora, si ella no quería decirle lo que ponía en el sobre, era que las cosas no andaban bien. Temblando se levantó de la cama, cogió el sobre y con manos temblorosas lo abrió. Lo leyó atentamente. Una vez terminó, levantó la vista del pergamino y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Granger-¿Y?-preguntó la chica esperando que el rubio dijera algo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga¡No hay solución! Ya no me importa nada.

-Pero…

-¡No Granger¿Es que estas sorda¡Ya no me importa nada!-gritó el chico dando un puñetazo sobre la mesita auxiliar-¡ya me da igual¡Ya no quiero saber nada más de esta estúpida enfermedad, ni de este hospital ni de ti¡Ya nada sirve!

-Pero Malfoy, lo estamos intentando de verdad…

-¿Intentando dices¿Cómo¿Tú lo estás intentando?-preguntó furioso mientras se acercaba hasta la sanadora y la zarandeaba por los hombros-¿Dime cómo lo estás intentando¿Llorando? He pasado por muchos otros hospitales, y en todos ellos he visto a gente más competente que tu. ¡Me das asco Ganger!-le gritó al oído mientras la soltaba y se marchaba de la habitación dando un portazo.

Hermione estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por el estúpido Malfoy ya no lo soportaba más. Parecía que al rubio lo único que le importaba era que ella, una sangre sucia, fuera competente en su trabajo. Y Merlín sabe que Hemione lo estaba intentando. Hacía días que no dormía, días que no hablaba ni con su familia ni con sus amigos, y todo por tratar de averiguar que demonios le ocurría al maldito Malfoy. Pero Hermione tiene su tope, y Malfoy lo había sobrepasado, y por si fuera poco, temía el momento en el que ya no pudiera hacer nada más por su vida. ¿Pero por qué si ella para él no significaba nada? Ni tan siquiera podía agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él, porque claro, él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy jamás se interesaban en otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Además, cada mirada, cada insulto, cada minuto compartido con él, la afectaba de sobremanera, y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba a la castaña, porque aunque fuera una sabelotodo como Draco solía llamarla, para aquello no tenía una respuesta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A las ocho y media, Hermione estaba completamente lista para su cita. Había pasado todo el día en el hospital, por eso había decidido terminar de arreglarse allí y marcharse directamente a cenar con Matt. La verdad era que no le apetecía mucho, no estaba de muy buen humor, pero le había prometido a Matt que iría con él y no podía darle plantón otra vez.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, y allí, junto a la puerta, estaba Matt, elegantemente vestido y con un ramo de lirios entre los brazos. La castaña sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Vaya Hermione, estás preciosa!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole las flores.

-Gracias Matt-dijo la chica sonriendo. El moreno se veía muy guapo esa noche, y por primera vez, Hermione se fijó bien en él. Era bastante alto, su pelo era negro y rebelde, parecido al de Harry, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules y esa noche no llevaba sus acostumbradas gafas, que le daban un aire despistado-¿Nos vamos?

El chico asintió nervioso y tomó el brazo de Hermione. Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del hospital cuando Hermione recordó que había olvidad darle la poción a Malfoy.

-¡Un momento Matt!-exclamó la chica deteniéndose-He olvidado darle una poción a mi paciente… Lo siento, pero es urgente. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!-dijo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sin darle ni siquiera un segundo a Matt para replicar.

Fue hasta su despacho y cogió la poción. Corrió hasta la habitación 909 tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y entró sin llamar siquiera. El rubio estaba sentado en la butaca, leyendo El Profeta.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?-preguntó levantando la vista del periódico.

-Tu poción-dijo acercándose hasta él y enseñándole el frasquito.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa. No la quiero-y volvió a fijarse en lo que estaba leyendo, pero segundos después volvió a mirarla y la observó mientras se formaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro-Vaya Granger¿has quedado?-dijo mientras se fijaba en la indumentaria de la chica. Llevaba una ropa muggle que había de reconocer, le sentaba bastante bien.

-A ti eso no te importa-dijo secamente la chica-Pero tómate la poción.

-¿Con quién has quedado Granger?-dijo el chico ignorando el último comentario de la castaña y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Ante el silencio de la sanadora continuó-¡Vaya creería que no viviría para verlo! Hermione Granger saliendo con un hombre. Increíble. ¿Dónde has dejado al retrasado de Krum?

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-espetó la chica-Lo primero, a ti no te importa con quien haya quedado, lo segundo, para tu información, Hermione Granger si sale con hombres no como tú que lo haces con fulanas, y tercero, Víctor no es retrasado. Es un gran jugador de quidditch y con éxito.

-Pero eso no quita que sea retrasado…-prosiguió Draco.

-Bueno, será retrasado o lo que tú digas, pero al menos él no es un asqueroso mortífago como tú-dijo señalándole con el dedo. La castaña pudo observar como la sonrisa de Malfoy se borraba y su cara se tornaba de un color parecido al pelo de Ron, como apretaba los puños y como se levantaba de la butaca y se dirigía hacia ella con aire amenazador. Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma aterrorizada. Había metido la pata y lo sabía, pero eso le pasaba por meterse con Víctor. Pero a medio camino el chico cambió de opinión y le dio la espalda ala castaña.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices Granger-murmuró aún a espaldas de ella.

Hermione se acercó hasta él y murmuró.

-Los siento Malfoy…

-Dime Granger¿qué es lo que sientes?-inquirió el chico girándose para mirarla-¿Haberme llamado asqueroso mortífago? Pues no lo creo, porque al fin y al cabo tienes razón, soy un asqueroso mortífago. ¿Contenta?

La chica no sabía que responder, se había quedado paralizada. Pero entonces alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y ésta se abrió. La cabeza de Matt se asomó y miró a la chica.

-¿Todo bien Hermione?-preguntó.

-Sí Matt-asintió la chica -Perdona, por hacerte esperar. Ya he terminado-dijo mirando al rubio mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta donde el chico la aguardaba aún con él ramo de lirios entre sus manos.

Cuando ya se iba a marchar, Draco se acercó hasta su oído y murmuró:

-Gracias Granger por hacerlo todo tan difícil. Que lo pases bien con tu cita…-dijo en un impulso desesperado, en voz tan baja que sólo pudo oírlo la castaña. Lo dijo tan cerca de ella, que el aliento del rubio acarició su piel y Hermione se estremeció, y dedicándole una última mirada al chico se marcho cogida del brazo de Matt.

Draco miró como la chica se alejaba por el pasillo y como el imbécil de Matt diciéndole cosas al oído. No conocía de nada a ese tipo pero estaba clarísimo que a Draco ya no le caía nada bien, es más, se sintió tentado a salir corriendo tras la pareja y lanzarle una maldición a ese estúpido de Matt.

Sintió una fuerte punzada mientras observaba a la pareja alejarse, cosa que hizo que una furia inesperada se apoderara de él. Temblando de furia apretó las mandíbulas y decidió que ya había llegado la hora. Abandonó la habitación y sigilosamente se escurrió entre los pasillos de San Mungo. Subió escaleras, tomó atajos, recorrió pasillos. El hospital era inmenso, por lo que tardó un largo rato en llegar hasta donde él quería, además no conocía bien el lugar. Por fin llegó hasta una puerta negra, lisa y sin pomos con un cartel de prohibido el paso excepto en emergencias colgado de ella. Sacó su varita y murmuró.

-¡_Alohomora_!-con un clic la puerta se abrió y Draco la empujó hasta adentrarse en su interior. La puerta daba a un pasillo oscuro.

Con la única luz de su varita, Draco caminó lentamente por el corredor, mirando hacia delante, hacia detrás con miedo por si alguien lo había visto y le estaba siguiendo, pero parecía que no. Llevaba unos cinco minutos caminando cuando escuchó una tos a sus espaldas. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se giró y escudriñó en la oscuridad buscando el origen de la tos. Iluminó con su varita al oscuro corredor.

-¡Baja esa luz muchacho o me dejarás ciego!-dijo una voz de hombre.

Draco se giró y comprobó que la voz provenía de un cuadro. Se acercó hasta allí y leyó la insignia bajo el cuadro.

-_Sir Stephan Joel de Cornualles, (1643-1719) Descubridor del Veritaserum-_leyó en voz baja. Después dirigió su vista al hombre que lo observaba con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó nada. El hombre era mayor, llevaba puesto un ridículo sombrero verde y rojo y llevaba todas las orejas agujereadas con pendientes.

-¿Dónde vas chico?-preguntó el cuadro de Sir Stephan Joel.

-¿Tu qué crees?-espetó Draco de malas maneras mientras señalaba el oscuro pasillo.

-No hace falta que utilices ese tono conmigo chico. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Pues no veo la manera en cómo podrás ayudarme-masculló el chico. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ese viejo entrometido.

-Llevo muchos años en este hospital y se que os pasa por esa loca cabezota, y hazme caso. Esa no es la solución a todos los problemas-dijo amablemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Draco mirando al hombre.

-Mira chico, hazme caso. Muchas personas se han sacrificado por ti y esa no es la mejor manera de ponerle fin a tus problemas.

-Usted no tiene ni idea.

-Sé muchas más cosas de las crees Draco.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-preguntó le chico asombrado.

-Te he dicho que se muchas cosas. Ahora escúchame-dijo en voz baja y en tono confidencial, a pesar de que nadie más podía escucharles-La solución a todos tus problemas se encuentra en tu corazón. Escúchalo y se solucionarán muchas cosas créeme. Ahora, si estás dispuesto a terminar con todo de esta manera, adelante, pero hazme caso. Y hagas lo que hagas, espero que te vaya bien joven Malfoy…

Una vez dicho esto el hombre se marchó y dejó a Draco más desconcertado de lo que había estado antes. Pensó largo rato las palabras de Sir Stephan Joel, pero pensándolo bien, el viejo no había echo más que confundir a Draco, por lo que el rubio decidió seguir adelante con su plan e ignorar los consejos del hombre.

Siguió caminando hacia delante hasta que se topó con unas escaleras estrechas y empinadas. Las subió lentamente hasta que al final, había una puerta negra, igual a la anterior. La abrió lentamente y salió al exterior. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la azotea del hospital. Respiró el aire puro, el aire de libertad mientras extendía los brazos y dejaba que la brisa le revolviera el pelo. Después de haber saboreado ese momento, caminó hasta la valla que separaba la azotea del vació. Se apoyó sobre ella y contempló la calle de abajo. Era una buena caída, unos cien metros. Observó como todo se desenvolvía bajo sus pies. Los coches circulaban tranquilos, la gente salía de trabajar, grupos de amigos charlaban reunidos, parejas caminaban de la mano… Sintió otra vez la misma punzada al pensar que una de esas parejas podrían ser Granger y el idiota de Matt.

Respiró hondo y decidió que ya había llegado el momento, que ya no podía retrasar más su destino. Sin demasiado cuidado se subió sobre la barandilla y se quedó sentado unos instantes, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Miró hacia abajo, mirando todo con detalle, para grabarlo en su memoria y llevarse la imagen de Londres bañada en luces a su corazón. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se fijó que una cabellera castaña se dirigía hacia el hospital, con la cabeza gacha y andando apresuradamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Su cita con Matt no había salido del todo bien, más que nada por que ella estuvo distraída durante la mayor parte de la cena y al final decidió marcharse alegando que no se encontraba muy bien y que lo sentía mucho. Pero la verdad era otra. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber discutido de esa manera con Malfoy, y sobre todo por haberle dicho esas cosas, por lo que decidió volver al hospital y pedirle disculpas. En otras ocasiones no se habría tragado su orgullo y de ningún modo iría a pedirle disculpas, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación 909 y la encontró vacía, sintió que algo no iba bien, y algo le decía que sabía donde podía encontrarle. Subió hasta le último piso y con un golpe de su varita abrió una pesada puerta negra. Todo estaba muy oscuro, ya que aquel camino solo se utilizaba en caso de emergencia. Encendió la luz de su varita y echó a correr hasta el final del pasillo. Subió las escaleras y casi sin aliento y sintiendo una gran punzada en su costado, abrió otra puerta y salió al frío exterior de la calle.

Miró a su alrededor, y allí estaba él. Subido sobre la barandilla de la azotea del hospital, manteniendo el equilibrio. Estaba loco ¿qué demonios hacía?

-¡Malfoy!-gritó.

El chico se giró y miró a Hermione fijamente.

-Malfoy por favor…no, no…-dijo Hemrione mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el chico y le tendió una mano para que bajara.

-Mierda-se dijo así mismo Draco. No había imaginado que Granger se presentaría e impediría que él llevar a cabo sus planes-¿Qué haces aquí Granger¿Dónde has dejado al bobalicón que te acompañaba?-dijo Draco furioso. Por culpa de la castaña ahora no podía llevar acabo su plan.

-Matt ahora no importa Malfoy, por favor baja de ahí. Puedes matarte.

-¿Y qué más da? Si voy a morir de todos modos-contestó el chico con indiferencia mientras comenzaba a caminar por la barandilla, cosa que hizo que Granger gritara y comenzara a llorar mientras le suplicaba que bajara-Y dime Granger¿qué ha pasado¿Acaso no lo has pasado bien con ese idiota?

-¿Y por qué coño te interesa tanto saber qué tal me ha ido con Matt?-preguntó furiosa Hermione-¿Acaso estás celosos?

-¿Celoso yo? Es simple curiosidad…-contestó Draco al que la pregunta de la castaña había sorprendido. Se llevó una mano hacia le pelo y se despeinó aún más. Miró a la castaña con aire divertido.

-Esto no me hace gracia Malfoy ¡Bájate de ahí!-ordenó acercándose más al rubio. Draco soltó un bufido y al final bajó de la barandilla, rechazando la ayuda de Hermione.

-¿Contenta? Ya he bajado, ahora…

-¿Qué hacías ahí arriba¿Estas loco?-preguntó furiosa.

-¡Por Merlín Granger¿No creerás que iba a…?-la chica hizo una mueca al oír aquello-Granger, Granger… Amo la vida demasiado como para querer tirarme desde aquí, y sobre todo amo a las mujeres y ellas no soportarían perderme de esta manera tan… cruel.

-¿Y entonces que demonios hacías aquí?-preguntó desesperada.

-Me aburría encerrado en esa ratonera y decidí salir a tomar el aire¿qué pasa que ahora también eres mi madre y me vas a ordenar lo que debo o no debo hacer?

-Yo no quería decir eso, simplemente que esto es peligroso y…

-Y la sabelotodo Granger pensó que el imbécil mortífago de Malfoy iba a tirarse desde la azotea del hospital ¿no?-terció Draco molesto-Además de sangre sucia eres idiota¿cómo se te ocurrió pensar que yo…?

-¡Vale Malfoy¡Me equivoqué!-dijo dándole la espalda. Draco la observaba-¡Pero eso no te da ningún derecho insultarme! Simplemente…simplemente me preocupo por ti, pero claro, como tú eres Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, el perfecto hombre, nadie tiene por qué preocuparse por ti. ¿Y sabes qué? Eres demasiado egocéntrico como para que alguien lo haga, ya lo haces tú solito.

-¿Vaya Granger dándome lecciones de la vida?-inquirió. Cogió a Hermione por los hombros y la giró para lo que mirara-Pero como bien has dicho, soy demasiado egocéntrico como para que alguien, y menos una mojigata como tú lo haga. Ahora déjame en paz.

-Muy bien¿quieres que te deje en paz¡Bien!-gritó alejándose del chico-Pero deja que te diga una última cosa Malfoy, deberías alegrarte por tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti de esta manera, pero tranquilo, que te voy a dejar en paz para que sigas lamentándote por ser tan idiota y tan cabezota.

Draco la vio marcharse, y no se sintió demasiado bien al ver que la chica se giraba antes de llegar a la puerta, y le miraba con puro odio. Vale, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero por culpa de Granger no había podido llevar a cabo su plan, e insultarla había sido una manera de defenderse, por así decirlo. ¿Pero quién demonios era ella para sospechar lo que le iba ha hacer¿Tan evidente era?

Pero Draco sabía muy en el fondo, que la sanadora acababa de salvarle la vida por segunda vez desde que se encontraba en el hospital. Y aunque le hubiera dicho cosas horribles, volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en su pecho. ¿Estaría volviéndose loco¿Sería otro síntoma, o tal vez las hormonas? No tenía ninguna respuesta para todo aquello, pero lo que estaba claro era que llegaría hasta el final de todo para averiguarlo.

* * *

**Hola!!Bueno quiero daros las gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron y que medejaron un review.Significa mucho para mí que me apoyéis y que me mandeis esos reviews tan grandes jaja!!**

**Respecto al cap,Draco al final no se suicida,poque llega justo a tiempo Hermione jeje!Y en el siguiente cap descubriremos algo más sobre él misterioso hombre del cuadro y de por qué conocía a Draco.Espero que os haya gustado el momento interrogatorio en el que Draco aintenta averiguar quién es la cita de Hermione jeej!**

**Aviso:El siguiente cap tardaré un poco más ne publicarlo,creo que el lunes o el martes,porque el martes tengo un examen de recuperación bastante importante y no se si tendré tiempo para conectarme.De todas maneras si ouedo antes actualizaré.**

**Muchos besos!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Tratado de paz:

Zabinni se mordía los labios, nervioso mientras echaba miradas impacientes al cuadro sobre su chimenea. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su despacho, a la espera de que el viejo cuadro le trajera noticias. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó la acostumbrada tosecilla y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el lienzo. Un viejo hombre con un sobre ridículo y las orejas agujeradas lo saludó y aclarándose la voz dijo:

-Señor Zabinni, le he encontrado-informó.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el hombre impaciente.

-He tenido una agradable charla con él, aunque pareció no convencerle mucho…

-¿Y?

-Bien, le comenté sus posibilidades, pero no quiso escucharme y se marchó. Luego le seguí hasta el cuadro de Frida la Coja, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero…

-¿Pero?-interrumpió Zabinni-¡Por Merlín¿No lo habrá hecho verdad?

-No, no. La señorita Granger llegó justo a tiempo…-explicó-Los observé durante largo rato, y al final el señor Malfoy cambió de opinión.

-¡Gracias que está vivo!-exclamó el hombre lanzando un suspiro de alivio-Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que…

-¿Señor?-interrumpió el cuadro.

-¿Si Stephan?

-¿Cree usted que esto será posible? Quiero decir….Se han visto pocos casos… y pocos han dado resultado…-dijo vacilante Sir Stephan Joel.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Lo que quiero decir señor, es que… tal vez nos hemos confundido a la hora de encontrar a…

-No, mi gran amigo, estoy seguro de que ella es la adecuada-afirmó el sanador mientras sonreía-Jamás en mi vida he estado seguro de una cosa como de ésta, confíe en mí.

-Pero Blaise escucha…-rogó el tapiz en un vano intento de hacerle entender a su amigo-Su relación no parece muy…

-Se que su relación es un tanto hostil…

-¿Un tanto hostil señor? Yo diría que se odian a muerte…

-Las apariencias engañan mi buen amigo…-aseguró-Ahora, ya va siendo hora de que avises a Margerithe…

-¿No es un poco pronto?-inquirió el hombre mientras se quitaba el gorro y se rascaba la cabeza-Creo que aún hay que…

-Sólo es para informarle y que se vaya preparando…-explicó Blaise-Ahora Stephan, por favor, tengo trabajo. Asegúrate de todo, y mantenme informado.

-Sí señor-contestó el hombre y desapareció por el tapiz.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se había levantado la mañana del domingo muy malhumorada y a la vez decepcionada. La noche anterior, había vuelto a dar plantón a Matt y todo por pedirle disculpas a Malfoy, pero el muy estúpido había vuelto a tratarla como una alimaña. Además Hermione aún dudaba que Draco subiera hasta la azotea por dar una vuelta simplemente, había algo más, y aunque el rubio no quisiera admitirlo Hermione lo sabía, por eso la llamaban sabelotodo.

Esa mañana era su día libre, pero decidió ir al hospital, para terminar de hacer unas cuantas cosas que tenía pendientes, y para intentar disculparse con Matt. Así, se apareció en el hall y saludó a todos sus compañeros. Subió hasta su despacho, se quitó la capa y se colocó la del trabajo, con el emblema de San Mungo grabado.

Pasó todo el día visitando a sus antiguos pacientes, hablando con sus compañeros, pero todo aquello lo hacía por una sola razón, evitar su encuentro con Malfoy, pero cuando a las siete de la tarde no tuvo nada más que hacer, decidió que ya era hora de ir y enfrentarse con él. Tomó un par de frascos con pociones y subió hasta la habitación 909.

Encontró a Malfoy tumbado en la cama, tiritando del frío, completamente pálido y sudoroso. Hermione se acercó hasta la mesa, le tomó la temperatura, por el método mágico, no quería que el rubio le montara otro numerito, aunque estaba claro que el chico tenía fiebre, pero era el protocolo y debía seguirlo.

Estaba ardiendo, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra, era la nueva táctica de la castaña, se acercó hasta Draco y le dio una poción que el rubio bebió sin rechistar, cosa que sorprendió a la sanadora. Después, hizo aparecer unos guantes y examinó al chico. Descubrió que le habían salido unas extrañas ampollas en la espalda, por lo que la chica tuvo que untarle una pomada especial y dejar que hiciera efecto, más ese remedio no parecía suficiente.

Hermione se pasó toda la noche vigilando y cuidando de Malfoy, sin decirse ni una sola palabra el uno a otro. Era algo bastante incómodo, pero era mejor de esa manera, así no tendrían que soportarse el uno al otro, o eso era lo que Hermione pensaba, porque Draco había llegado a una conclusión, y ese silencio lo único que hacía era que sus sospechas se vieran cada vez más acertadas.

Tras muchos rodeos, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de lo que en parte, podía tener algo que ver con su enfermedad. Y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Hermione tenía mucho que ver en todo. Cada vez que discutían, cada vez que Draco la insultaba o viceversa, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, pero cuando el grado de su enemistad y su odio era mayor, sus síntomas se acentuaban, provocando mareos, escalofrío o ataques… Tal vez no fuera del todo cierto, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que cuando estaba más o menos bien con Granger, sus salud parecía mejorar, sin embargo cuando discutían, le ocurría lo contrario. Y no sabía por que, por eso, se había echo la promesa de intentar mejorar su relación con Granger, por su bien, por el bien de los dos, pero la castaña no parecía poner mucho de su parte, ya que desde que había entrado, no se había dignado a mirarle ni una sola vez a la cara, por no hablar de su silencio.

A media noche, Hermione decidió dejar a cargo de Malfoy a una enfermera, ya que ella estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco. Se levantó de la butaca y echó una rápida mirada al rubio, que parecía dormir profundamente. Con un golpe de su varita tomó rápidamente su temperatura, ésta había subido un poco, pero los escalofríos habían cesado.

Al escuchar a la sanadora cerca, Draco abrió los ojos y se incorporó de la cama, mirándola fijamente, más ella seguía con su postura de ignorarle y tenía la vista fija en el techo.

-Vamos Granger, ya no somos críos-aseguró el rubio-No puedes estar toda la vida callada, en algún momento tendrás que hablarme ¿no?

-Sólo lo necesario-puntualizó la castaña, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo-¿Y para qué? Si cada vez que abrimos la boca es para insultarnos. Mejor mantenernos calladas, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

-Esa es una actitud de cobardes-corroboró el rubio levantándose de la cama-Te propongo un trato Granger.

-¿Tú?-preguntó incrédula la sanadora señalando al rubio, que se había sentado en la butaca y la observaba con los brazos cruzados-No me hagas reír Malfoy. Jamás haré un trato contigo, no podría salir nada bueno de eso.

-¿Y por qué no?-inquirió-Soy un Malfoy, y si un Malfoy da su palabra, la cumplirá hasta la muerte.

-¿Y por qué vas a querer morirte si sólo soy una sangre sucia?

-¿Y por qué siempre estás a la defensiva?

-Porque siempre me estás insultando-explicó Herminoe encogiéndose de hombros-Y además esa es la única manera que tenemos de comunicarnos.

-Te equivocas-dijo apartándose el pero de la cara, lo que dejaba sus ojos grises a la vista. Hermione se fijó en él, en sus ojos más bien, parecían, diferentes…-Ahora nos estamos comunicando y no me estoy metiendo contigo-levantó las manos en señal de inocencia-Bueno qué dices. ¿Trato?

-Un momento… ¿Qué clase de trato?-preguntó desconfiada.

-Pues un trato, pero antes tienes que prometerme que lo cumplirás.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Hermione-Antes habla.

-Está bien, está bien…-dijo el chico al fin vencido-Es algo sencillo, que hasta tú podrá hacerlo…

-¿Lo ves cómo es imposible¡Acabas de hacerlo!

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¡Insultarme!

-No-dijo el chico convencido.

-¡Vamos Malfoy! Tal vez no sea de familia pura, pero te aseguro que de tonta no tengo un pelo, y lo acabas de hacer.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Lo he hecho. Disculpa. ¿Estás ya contenta?

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Bueno y de qué se trata?-preguntó de malas maneras mientras se detenía junto al rubio.

-Cuida esos modales Granger.

-Cuida tú los tuyos Malfoy-espetó ella.

-Perfecto, acabas de decirme que no podemos comunicarnos, y tienes razón-Draco rodó los ojos-Si no pones de tu parte no podremos…

-Está bien, pero se breve, tengo trabajo-explicó.

-¿Más?-el rubio levantó una ceja-¡Llevas todo el día trabajando! Hasta yo mimo se que eso es agotador…

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo Hermione sonriente-ver para creer. Malfoy diciéndome que descanse.

-No tergiversemos por Merlín… Sólo he dicho que…-Hermione alzó una ceja-Bueno, da lo mismo. Vayamos al grano. Te propongo una cosa…

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes…-interrumpió la castaña fastidiada-Tic, tac, tic…-dijo señalando su reloj.

-¿Oye Granger querrías por favor, serías tan amable de no interrumpirme?-preguntó. Ella sólo lanzó un bufido-He pensado que… como voy a estar, desgraciadamente…-puntualizó-mucho tiempo encerrado aquí, pues no estaría del todo mal que tú yo acordáramos no volver a pelearnos más, quiero decir…

-¿Qué?-preguntó la castaña y no puedo evitar que se le abriera la boca de la sorpresa-¿Qué?-repitió. ¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy proponiéndola un tratado de paz¿Estaba borracho o qué?-Creo Malfoy que la poción estaba envenenada o algo así, porque te juro que…

-¿Vamos Granger? No es tan difícil, yo cuando me lo propongo llego a ser una persona encantadora-Draco esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

-En serio¿qué te pasa¿Es una broma?-preguntó. El chico negó con la cabeza-Vaya… no se que decir…

-Simplemente di que si, que te mueres de ganas por ser mi amiga y que…-dijo Draco.

-¡Alto, alto!-dijo la chica apartándose del rubio-Acepto, pero quiero dejarte algunas cosas claritas antes…

-Te escucho-interrumpió él satisfecho.

-Uno: nada de ser amigos; dos: confianzas las justas; tres: cumple tu palabra y cuatro: como vea que te pasas de la raya… ya sabes, puerta.

-¿Cómo que confianzas las justas?-inquirió el chico-Ahora que vamos a ser… compañeros, algo de roces puede haber ¿no?

-¡Oh vamos Malfoy! Ayer mismo me estabas insultando, hasta le punto de hacerme llorar y hoy quieres meterme mano, en serio ¿de qué vas?

-Lo has entendido mal Granger¿yo querer meterte mano? Te pregunto¿de qué vas tú?

-Malfoy….-dijo ella amenazadoramente-no hace ni veinte segundos que hemos acordado llevarnos bien y ya estás incumpliendo la norma número cuatro…

-Lo mismo te digo Granger-dijo molesto.

-Está bien, olvídalo. Empecemos de cero ¿de acuerdo? Hagamos como que esta conversación no acaba de suceder.

-Pero hay trato ¿no?

-Si Malfoy… hay trato.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda una cosa…

-¿Qué?-preguntó alarmada.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo…-agregó el rubio divertido-.Hay que sellar el pacto de una manera corriente, como lo suelen hacer tus amigos los muggles.

-¿Cómo¿Malfoy quiere utilizar métodos muggles?-Hermione rió.

-¿Lo sellamos o qué?-inquirió molesto el rubio-Dame la mano.

-¿Sin guante?-preguntó la castaña tendiéndole la mano.

-Es un tratado de paz, haré una excepción…-le tendió la mano y se la estrechó. Sonrió a la chica, pero esta sólo esbozó una mueca.

-¿Ya está todo?-Draco asintió-Entonces me marcho.

-¿No vas a tomarme la temperatura y esas cosas?-preguntó el chico girándose hacia ella, que ya estaba bajo el dintel de la puerta.

-Ya lo he hecho antes, de todos modos, pareces mejor-dijo deteniéndose y mirándole-Buenas noches Malfoy.

Draco sonrió. La castaña tenía razón. Haber entablado aquella conversación con ella, había hecho que Draco dejara de pensar en la dichosa enfermedad, además sus sospechas se acrecentaban, la castaña tenía algo que ver con su estado de salud, y acababa de comprobarlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y asombrosamente la relación entre Draco y Hermione había mejorado bastante desde que acordaron llevarse bien. Hermione jamás creyó en que eso sería posible, pero parecía que lo estaban consiguiendo. Ya no discutían, bueno de vez en cuando, y lo mismo ocurría con los insultos, ahora menos graves y un tanto menos hirientes, pero lo importante era la salud del rubio. Había mejorado notablemente, aunque aún no estaba del todo recuperado y seguían sin saber que le ocurría.

Hermione había comenzado a ver a Draco con otros ojos. Aún seguía pensando que era un arrogante y un egocéntrico, y eso lo demostraba cada mañana con su visita diaria a la cafetería, para pavonearse delante de las enfermeras y demás chicas, pero aparte de todo aquello, Hermione había visto algo diferente en él, y no podía negarse que eso le asustaba un poco. Cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con otra mujer sentía una pequeña punzada de celos, pero sólo una punzada insignificante. Trataba de auto convencerse de que era simplemente el cariño que le había tomado después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él, cuidándolo, charlando de banalidades o incluso a veces, echaban un par de partidas al nap explosivo o al ajedrez mágico, en el que Hemrione propinaba grandes palizas al rubio.

-¿De dónde has aprendido a jugar de esta manera?-le preguntó Draco una fría mañana de finales de noviembre, mientras recogía las destrozadas fichas de ajedrez tras haber jugado una intensiva partida con la sanadora.

-Cortesía de Ron…-dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Vaya, al parecer la Comadreja no es del todo un inútil-murmuró el rubio-Ha hecho algo útil y te ha enseñado ha jugar al ajedrez. Recuérdame que le felicite. Tal vez le envíe flores, o en el mejor de los casos, una túnica nueva…

-Malfoy…-dijo Hermione amenazadoramente-recuerda el trato…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero en él no decíamos nada de meternos con los amigos de los demás…-la conversación terminó con una pequeña discusión, pero nada grave.

Esas eran muchas de sus conversaciones, y la vedad era que desde el día que acordaron llevarse bien, las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Pero claro, la felicidad no puede durara para siempre, por eso cuando la mañana de la víspera de navidad Hermione llegó al hospital y encontró un gran revuelo en el hall, comprendió que algo no andaba del todo bien…

Se acercó hasta una enfermera y le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No estoy segura, pero he oído decir que en las noticias han anunciado el juicio del señor Malfoy padre...-explicó la chica tímidamente.

Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercó hasta una mesa, rodeada de curiosos, que escuchaban atentos la radio.

-_Queridos oyentes, tenemos noticias frescas desde el ministerio de magia… Hace tan sólo unos minutos, un portavoz nos ha anunciado que acaban de fijar una fecha para el juicio del mortífago Malfoy padre…_-explicó la voz del locutor-_Pero fuentes cercanas informan que el veredicto será favorable para el señor Malfoy, debido a sus fuentes contactos en el ministerio a la gran suma de dinero aportada el mes pasado por su…-_la voz de la gente ahogó las palabras del locutor. Todo el mundo estaba indignado con la noticia. Hermione pidió silencio y subió más el volumen del aparato-_Se le acusan varios asesinatos, de los que se declara inocente. La fecha del juicio se celebrará el mes que viene, a las siete en punto, lo juzgará la comisión del Wizengamot…_

A Hermione no le hizo falta escuchar más. Ya estaba todo dicho, y tenía, más bien, debía evitar por todos los medios que Draco se enterara de esa noticia. No sabía exactamente la relación que éste y su padre mantenía, pero desde luego haría todo lo posible para que su salud no empeorara, y estaba claro que aquella noticia lo turbaría.

Pasó el resto de la mañana, yendo de un lado para otro, apagando todos los aparatos de radio, tirando periódicos, donde la noticia del juicio de Malfoy padre ocupaba las portadas, acalló los murmullos y hacia media mañana, más o menos satisfecha con el trabajo hecho fue a visitar a su paciente, pero nuevamente, cuando caminaba por el pasillo, con paso decidido volvió a escuchar aquella aguda e irritante voz.

Parkinson estaba de nuevo de visita. La verdad no sabía que era lo que la chica hacía, porque no tenía entendido que Draco la soportara mucho, pero de todas maneras no quiso averiguarlo y se marchó, escuchando la atronadora risita de la chica resonando en el pasillo.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco miraba distraído por la ventana, ignorando los comentarios de Pansy mientras ésta el acariciaba el rostro. Él se apartó bruscamente y le dio la espalda a la morena.

-Draco cielo¿qué ocurre?-preguntó con delicadeza la chica-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

-Sabes que no Pansy. Deja de fingir ya de una vez-dijo. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor-No hay nadie más en esta habitación, podemos ser normales.

-Pero¿de qué estas hablando amor?-La chica levantó una ceja y lo miró fingiendo confusión-Deberías alegrarte por ver a tu esposa de nuevo…

-Pues yo creo que no querida-dijo secamente poniendo mucho énfasis en al última palabra-Llevo casi dos meses aquí encerrado y sólo he tenido el placer de verte en dos ocasiones, y permíteme decirte que a un esposo no se le hace esto…-dijo riendo-¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?

-¿Y por que siempre tengo que querer algo e?-preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva Pansy-Eres un mal pensado…

-Mal pensado no-interrumpió Draco-Soy… sincero, y tú también deberías serlo. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, asúmelo. Te casaste conmigo por conveniencia y yo por obligación. No te quiero y tú no me quieres ¿Para qué engañarnos?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-ahora dime¿qué quieres?

-Está bien…-dijo ella abatida-Necesito que me firmes una autorización para poder retirar un dinerillo del banco…

-¿Cuánto y para qué?

-3.500 galeones para cambar las cortinas del salón…

-Chorradas-farfulló malhumorado-¿No puedes invertir mi dinero en algo mejor?

-Es un caprichito nada más…-explicó la morena haciendo pucheritos.

-Con tal de no escucharte… ¿Dónde hay que firmar?-su esposa se acercó y le tendió un papel oficial del banco. Draco le echó un vistazo y lanzando un bufido, pero firmó-No quiero volver a firmar uno de estos en lo que queda de mes…

-Descuida, que el mes que viene ya tendré quien me lo autorice…-dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se guardaba el papel dentro del bolso.

-¿Qué has querido decir?-levantó una ceja.

-¡Oh nada! Es… una sorpresita…-explicó misteriosamente-Pero tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse querido…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Draco con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza bulléndole a preguntas. No sabía a lo que se refería su esposa, y al fin y al cabo nunca podría fiarse de Pansy…

* * *

**Hoa!!!Lo primero muchas gracias para todas las personas que me leen y me dejan sus opiniones,y para las que no,también.Siento el retraso pero como dije he estado estudiando para un examen de recuperación que tengo mañana,pero bueno,he vuelto y aquí os traigo el sexto cap.Espero que os haya gustado y que como siempre me dejeis vuestra opinión.**

**Un besazo muy grande!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. A casa por Navidad:

Vale, se había comportado como una cría reaccionando de esa manera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Huir era de cobardes, pero la idea de tener que volver a enfrentarse a Parkinson no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y es más, la idea de que la chica hubiera estado encerrada en la habitación de Malfoy, a solas, le hacía sentir de nuevo aquella extraña sensación, y de pronto, mientras se alejaba de la habitación 909, tuvo ganas de darse la vuelta y sacar a rastras a Pansy de la habitación.

-Tranquilízate-se dijo así misma mientras respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos-No es conveniente que te alteres. Respira, respira…

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en mitad del pasillo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando y hablándose así misma, hubiera dicho que se trataba de un paciente que se había escapado del ala de psiquiatría del hospital, pero ese no era el caso, y además, Ronald Weasley jamás hubiera dicho que Hermione era una paciente prófuga. Y así, apoyado sobre una columna, de brazos cruzados, observaba a su amiga sonriendo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Hermione?-preguntó intentando contener la risa mientras se acercaba hasta su amiga.

Ésta abrió los ojos sobresaltada y al ver de quien se trataba saltó sobre él y lo estrechó fuertemente, hasta dejarle sin respiración.

-¡Oh Ron que alegría verte!-dijo.

-Si, si yo también me alegro de verte, pero por favor suéltame si no mis hijos se quedaran sin padre…-se separó de la castaña y le miró sonriente-¿Cómo estás Hermione? Hace semanas que no sabemos nada sobre ti…

-Bien gracias. ¿Y tú¿Y los niños¿Cómo están Harry y Ginny?-preguntó emocionada mientras volvía a abrazar a su amigo.

-Bien, todos bien…-asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras sonreía. -¿Qué tal te está tratando Zabinni¿Sigue dándote la paliza?

-No, la verdad que parece haberse calmado un poco…-dijo riendo, pero al chico pareció no gustarle demasiado su respuesta-¿Qué ocurre Ron?

-Verás, no es nada serio… pero, estamos muy preocupados por ti…-dijo mirando al suelo-Hace semanas que no hablábamos y yo… bueno en realidad todos…

-De verdad estoy bien Ron-dijo al chica sonriendo ante la preocupación de su amigo-Sólo tengo mucho trabajo últimamente y casi no tengo tiempo para nada. Pero enserio que todo va bien…

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, es que todo va bien…-dijo al fin-Por cierto, no se si tendrás planes para esta noche, pero vamos ha hacer una cena de nochebuena en la madriguera, todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Te apuntas no?

-Por supuesto, como iba a decir que no a una cena de la señora Weasley, con lo que las adoro…-dijo riendo.

-Me alegro de que aceptes, todos están ansiosos por verte, los niños no paran de preguntar por ti… -dijo rascándose la cabeza-Entonces mañana te esperamos. A las ocho en la madriguera. No faltes.

-Bien, allí estaré…

-Bueno Hermione, tengo que irme, sólo he venido a verte y a recoger una poción para la tos del niño…-le mostró entonces un frasquito de poción-Me alegra haberte visto, nos vemos…

-Adiós.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba.

Hermione sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no veía ni a Ginny, ni a Harry, ni al resto de la familia, y cenar con ellos el día navidad era lo mejor que había oído ese día.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno, ya está todo por hoy-dijo Hermione quitándose los guantes y cerrando el frasco de la poción del rubio-Y yo ya me marcho. Hoy es nochebuena-dijo alegremente.

-¡Oh!-murmuró Draco fingiendo alegría-¡Que ilusión¡Navidad!

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja-Se supone que la navidad es para estar contentos, cantar villancicos…

-Si eso está muy bien-dijo sin darle importancia-Pero cuando estás encerrado en un hospital, enfermo y sin saber si vas a morirte o no, la navidad te parece de lo más estúpido…

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, sólo creo que es la mejor época del año-contestó tristemente la castaña-Los regalos, reencontrarse con la familia…ya sabes. Sólo eso.

-Sí, sería bonito si tuvieras alguien con quien celebrarla…-murmuró Draco encogiéndose de hombros-Peor yo lo pasaré bien. Cenaré con el conserje y después bailaré un poco con los sanadores de guardia…-explicó irónico-Promete ser una gran velada…

Hermione meditó unos minutos. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, pero no estaba del todo segura de si podría llevarla a cabo, además, primero debía avisar a Harry y a Ron…

-Bueno Malfoy, espero que disfrutes con tu cena…-dijo sonriendo misteriosamente la castaña-Feliz Navidad…

-Si, Feliz Navidad…-murmuró Draco mientras volvía acostarse en la cama y desaparecía bajo las sábanas.

Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Zabinni con un único propósito. Convencer a su jefe de que le dejara sacar a Malfoy del hospital, por un día nada más, sólo para que tomara el aire y pudiera disfrutar de las fiestas.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. La voz de Zabinni le llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado, pero Hermione entró. El sanador se encontraba sentad en su gran escritorio firmando unos pergaminos. Hermione se fijó en que un retrato la observaba fijamente, sonriendo.

-Buenas noches-saludó la castaña. El retrato hizo una reverencia y le guiño el ojo-Señor Zabini, si tiene un minuto me gustaría…

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo amablemente. Cosa extraña en él-Siéntese por favor-Hermione se sentó y aguardó unos segundos a que el sanador guardara los pergaminos y centrara toda su atención en ella-¿qué desea?

-Bueno, vera…-comenzó Hermione titubeante-He pensado que al señor Malfoy le sentaría muy bien el aire fresco, y he pensado, que tal vez, si usted lo permite, podría llevar a Malfoy a cenar fuera esta noche… para celebrar las fiestas…-se mordió el labio nerviosa. Estaba segura de que la respuesta de Zabinni sería un no rotundo, pero debía intentarlo…

El sanador se tomó unos minutos de reflexión. Caminaba en círculos por la sala, con los brazos enlazados en la espalda, y lanzando miradas hacia el tapiz.

-Ya se señor-dijo Hermione al ver que su jefe no contestaba-que es una locura…, sin embargo, pienso que eso ayudaría a mejorar su salud…

El hombre del tapiz carraspeó sonoramente varias veces mientras sonreía a la muchacha con aire misterioso.

-¿Y dice usted qué eso ayudará a la salud del señor Malfoy?

-Es posible-dijo Hermione sin dar crédito a las palabras que acababa de oír-Lleva dos meses aquí encerrado, y aún no ha salid al exterior desde que ingresó, y tal vez, el aire fresco le siente bien…

-No se, no se Granger…-se llevó la mano al mentón y continuó caminando por la sala.

-Por favor señor…-la castaña miró a su jefe que levantó una ceja, indeciso.

-Si usted lo cree así…-lanzó una última mirada al tapiz y soltó aire-Bien, pues que así sea. Tiene usted mi total permiso para sacar al señor Malfoy del hospital esta noche…

-Por favor señor le juro que si….-Hemrione había comenzado a bombardear al sanador con argumentos para poder sacar a Malfoy, pero se detuvo, al haber escuchado la respuesta de su jefe-¿Qué?

-Lo que ha oído señorita Granger…

-¿En serio?-sonrió. Al fin y al cabo había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado-¡Oh muchas gracias jefe! Le prometo que vigilaré a Malfoy en todo momento, seré su sombra…

-Pero eso es lo que debería de estar haciendo ahora Granger…-a pesa de su amabilidad hacía escasos minutos, Zabinni seguía siendo el mismo de antes.

-Si señor. Bueno, que tenga una feliz noche…-dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-¡Toma ya!-dijo triunfalmente el tapiz una vez la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras la castaña-¡Todo va viento en popa señor!

-Si Stephan, si….Pero yo no daría saltos de alegría tan pronto.-dijo Zabinni-Aún queda la parte más difícil… ¿Has hablado ya con Margerithe?

-Si señor, pero no parece muy contenta…

-¿En serio?-Blaise levantó la ceja-Stephan, debes decirme la verdad…

-No le estoy mintiendo señor-repuso el tapiz-Hablé con ella y se lo expliqué todo, pero aún así no pareció muy convencida con todo esto… Mejor dicho, me gritó que éramos unos descerebrados y que cómo se nos ocurría hacer esto sin habérselo consultado primero a ella…-explicó el tapiz al ver la mirada severa que le lanzaba el sanador.

-Bueno, es típico de Margerithe, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo… No tardará más de una semana en presentarse aquí, la conozco demasiado bien… y apuesto a que ahora está observando a Granger y Malfoy, y cuando vea que estaba equivocada, vendrá ante nosotros a suplicarnos que la dejemos tomar parte de todo…

-Eso espero señor Zabinni, eso espero… si no, no se de qué otra manera podrá salvar la vida el señor Malfoy…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se revolvió inquieto bajo las sábanas. No podía dormirse. No paraba de escuchar villancicos al otro lado de la puerta. Se incorporó malhumorado y lanzó un cojín contra la pared.

Malditos eran todos, no podían estarse callados aunque sólo fuera un minuto, no, parecía que a todo el mundo le había embargado el espíritu navideño y les daba igual que en ese hospital hubiera gente que se estaba muriendo.

Volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas, intentando amortiguar un poco el ruido, pero el jaleo era tal que no consiguió conciliar el sueño, y para colmo, la puerta se abrió, así que Draco perdió toas sus esperanzas de poder echar un cabezadita. Asomó la cabeza entre las sábanas y contempló a la sanadora, que lo observaba apoyada junto a la puerta.

-¿Tú no te ibas?-preguntó ásperamente el rubio.

-Si, pero antes he querido venir y ver cómo estabas, y asegurarme de que bajas a cenar con todo e mundo…

-No voy a bajar a cenar… Me duele la cabeza-dijo volviéndose a cubrir.

-Está bien, cómo quieras…-repuso Hermione-Entonces vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído-dijo la castaña acercándose hasta su cama y destapándole-Ve a vestirte.

-¿Estás chiflada o qué?-preguntó el rubio volviéndose a tapar.

-No, no estoy chiflada ni mucho menos-volvió a destaparle-¿Quieres hacer el favor de cambiarte de ropa? No quiero que te vean llegar en estas fachas-dijo señalándole.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a sacarme del hospital?-se cubrió nuevamente.

-Pues por la puerta-dijo Hermione como si la cosa fuera más que evidente. Volvió a destaparle- ¿Quieres estarte quieto?

Draco levantó una ceja, pero no volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas. Se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-Repito¿cómo vas a sacarme de aquí?

-Por la puerta, P-U-E-R-T-A…

-No has entendido del todo mi pregunta Granger¿cómo s supone que vas ha hacerlo sin que Zabinni te arranque la cabeza por el camino?

-Será que Zabinni me ha dado el permiso para poder llevarte fuera esta noche…

-¡Por Merlín¿Enserio?-el rubio abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró al ver a sonrisa de Hermione-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Quiero decir, conozco a Zabinni desde hace años y jamás le he visto ceder ni un ápice en nada…

-Será porque cree que es lo conveniente ¿no?-repuso cansada Hermione-¡Vamos vístete!

-Un momento…-murmuró el chico a medio camino-¿Cómo se que esto no es ninguna trampa¿Cómo se que no es una artimaña para sacarme el hospital fácilmente, secuestrarme y luego pedir un rescate?

-¡No seas crió Malfoy¿Tengo yo pinta de secuestradora?

-No se…-dijo el rubio observándola con detalle-Tenías pinta de mojigata y luego apareciste con una cita con ese idiota… ¿cómo se llamaba?-fingió no recordar su nombre aunque en realidad si que lo recordaba, y muy bien.

-Matt. ¡Por Merlín Malfoy¿Qué hay de nuestro acuerdo?-inquirió ofendida-Regla número cuatro, te recuerdo. ¿Vamos o qué?

-Está bien… con tal de no escucharte…-repuso Draco. Pero la verdad era otra. No quería quedarse la noche de nochebuena solo y amargado en ese hospital, y aunque la idea de pasarla con Granear no le hiciera mucha gracia, prefería eso que pasarla en ese lugar tan deprimente-¿Dónde vamos a ir?

-Es… una sorpresa-contestó enigmáticamente Hermione. Pero en realidad no quería decirle el sitio, ya que conocía al rubio y sabía que en cuanto la chica le mencionara que irían a cenar a La Madriguera, Draco saldría huyendo espantado. Mejor se reservaría ese detalle para el final-¿Estás listo ya?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se aparecieron justo a las ocho en punto frente a la puerta del jardín de la casa de los señores Weasley. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, a excepción de las luces navideñas de La Madriguera, pero por el resto no se veía nada, por eso, Draco no pudo distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Ya hemos llegado-indicó la castaña a su acompañante.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Camina y lo comprobarás…-le cogió suavemente del brazo y tiró de él hacia el interior del enorme jardín de La Madriguera.

A medid a que se iban a cercando, pudieron distinguir la desfigurada casa de los pelirrojos, con unos cuantos pisos añadidos de más y sus paredes curvas. Toda ella estaba iluminada con numerosas lucecitas de colores. Junto a la puerta había un gran cartel de colores que rezaba así: _Bienvenidos a la morada Weasley. Pasen, disfruten y Feliz Navidad._

-¡No!-gritó Draco al leer el cartel-No puede ser…-se giró y miró a la castaña, que le sonreía tímidamente-¿Estamos en casa de la comadreja?

* * *

**Hola a todos!!Bueno,siento el retraso pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder actualizarleo,pensaba hacerlo esta tarde pero mi fisioterapeuta me ha destrozado la espada asique he estado un poco chungilla y eso...En fin...Espero que os haya gustado este cap,en referente a la última conversación entre Draco y Hermione,ya se descubrirá más sobre el tema del juicio y todo eso más adelante.Ahora,como siempre decir que mil gracias por todos los reviews,que os lo agradezco de todo corazón y que ya sabeis,para cualquier cosilla dadle al GO jaja!!**

**Un besazo enorme!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Si él se va, yo también:

-¡No!-gritó Draco al leer el cartel-No puede ser…-se giró y miró a la castaña, que le sonreía tímidamente-¿Estamos en casa de la comadreja?

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Hermione señalando la casa, aunque no demasiado convencida.

-Ni en broma, yo me largo…-Draco se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Hermione fue tras él.

-¡Vamos Malfoy¡No es para tanto! Al fin y al cabo es Navidad¿no podrías tragarte tu orgullo y cenar con nosotros?-la castaña se paró en seco.

-¿Y por qué querría cenar con esa panda de muertos de hambre?

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, gracias a esa panda de muertos de hambre tú no fuiste a parar a Azkaban…-dijo Hermione malhumorada-Así que no seas desagradecido y entra ahí dentro-señaló hacia la casa.

-Impidieron que me enviaran a Azkaban porque en realidad yo no lo merecía, no hice nada malo…

-Pero de todas maneras deberías estar agradecido… aunque sólo sea un poquito…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-Draco levantó una ceja-Yo no merecía ir allí. Fueron los Weasley los que me ayudaron pero yo era inocente, podría haberme ayudado cualquier otra familia…

-¿Después de todos los rumores crees que te hubieran ayudado?

-¡Pues sí!-gritó el rubio-Soy un hombre muy poderoso dentro de la comunidad mágica ¿sabes? Seguro que cualquier familia me habría ayudado a cambio de un puñado de galeones…

-Sin embargo, el dolor de las pérdidas persistía entre todos los magos y apuesto a que no te hubieran ayudado tan fácilmente como lo hicieron los Weasley, además ellos no recibieron nada a cambio, excepto saber que habían echo algo bondadoso por una persona inocente-repuso la castaña con la voz quebrada-Yo estuve presente, y se que todo fue de corazón Malfoy…

Draco se giró y la observó. Los ojos de la castaña estaban empañados en lágrimas. No quería seguir tocando aquel tema. Le costaba admitirlo pero gracias a los Weasel no había ingresado en Azkaban, y todo porque testificaron a su favor en el juicio en el que se condenó a todos los mortífagos capturados.

-¿Y bien?-Hermione se había limpiado las lágrimas y lo miraba de brazos cruzados-¿Vas a entrar o tendré que llevarte de vuelta al hospital?

El rubio lanzó un bufido y al final asintió, contrariado.

-Pero que conste que sólo lo hago para no volver a ese infierno llamado hospital…

-Claro…-murmuró la castaña. Sabía perfectamente que Malfoy lo hacía por no volver al hospital y tomarse un respiro. Era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo, pero Hermione lo sabía perfectamente-Entonces adelante…-dijo y abrió la puerta de la casa-las damas primero…

Draco le fulminó con la mirada y pasó delante. Hermione entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Se encontraban en la gran cocina de los Weasley, pero extrañamente estaba vacía. Las ventanas y paredes estaban adornadas con ramilletes de muérdago, acebo y otros adornos navideños. Un gran caldero al fuego humeaba y desprendía un olor exquisito. En la chimenea el fuego crepitaba y la gran mesa de roble estaba perfectamente puesta.

Hermione indicó a Draco que esperara mientras ella iba a ver donde se encontraban los Weasley y amigos. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala y allí los encontró a todos, rodeando el inmenso árbol de navidad, decorado con borlas de colores y con nieve que caía desde el techo.

Sentados en un gran sofá se encontraban los señores Weasley mientras sus nietos, sentados a sus pies jugaban una partida al ajedrez mágico. Fleur y Bill conversaban animadamente con Tonks y Lupin acerca de los cambios de humor de Bill cuando se transformaba en lo días de luna llena. A su vez, los gemelos Weasley, tan parecidos como siempre, intercambiaban algunos objetos sospechosos con Charlie, el mayor de los hermanos. Harry y Ginny terminaban de poner los regalos bajo el árbol ayudados de Luna, mientras su esposo Theodore charlaba con Ron y su esposa. Moody, Kingsley y algunos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix entonaban algunos villancicos, y a juzgar por sus mejillas coloradas Hermione supuso que habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Ginny y salió al reencuentro de su amiga. Ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo y después con los demás.

-¡Cuánto tiempo querida!-dijo la señora Weasley-¿Cómo estas¿Comes bien¡Estas muy flacucha!

-Déjala Molly, las estás aturdiendo. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el señor Weasley mientras apartaba a la señora Weasley del medio.

-Bien, gracias…-uno a uno fueron a saludar a Hermione. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban todos juntos que Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad.

-¡Tía Hermione!-dijeron los hijos de Ron y corrieron a abrazar a la castaña.

-¡Hola niños¿Cómo estáis?-preguntó Hemrione agachándose para quedar a la altura de los niños-¡Oh Thomas cuanto has crecido¿Y tú qué tal Gillian¿Qué tal tu tos?

-Ya estoy bien Hermione-respondió la niña. Ésta era igualita a su padre, a excepción de los ojos que eran idénticos a los de su madre-Ayer aprendí a leer…

-¡Oh eso es estupendo!-dijo emocionada la castaña.

Era tal la emoción de Hermione que no se acordó que había dejado a Malfoy aguardando en la cocina. Al cabo de un rato, la cabellera rubia de Malfoy se asomó por la puerta y observó la escena.

Todos abrazaban y hablaban con Hermione. Todos la querían, no como a él, que estaba sólo, amargado y enfermo. De pronto se sintió muy incómodo en ese lugar¿qué demonios hacía él ahí si no pintaba nada¿Por qué había tenido que dejarse convencer por la maldita Granger? Estaba claro que allí no tenía nada que hacer. Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó su nombre. Lentamente entró en la sala y encontró a todos los presentes de pie, con los ojos abiertos y observándole.

-Esto…-comenzó a decir nerviosa Hermione-Yo…

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó Ron señalándole.

-Lo he traído yo-contestó firmemente la castaña-Veréis, quiero explicároslo…

-No tienes que explicarnos nada Hermione, ésta es mi casa y Malfoy no es bienvenido en ella-Ron hablaba despectivamente.

-Ronald por favor... dejarme que os lo explique…-rogó Hermione. Al no obtener respuesta continuó-Malf… quiero decir Draco es mi paciente, y he decidido traerlo para que pueda pasar las fiestas alejado del hospital…

-Vaya Malofy ¿estás enfermo?-preguntó Harry saltando de pronto a la conversación-Al fin todas las putadas que nos has hecho te han pasado factura…

-¡Harry!-Ginny levantó una ceja y le señaló que cerrara la boca.

-¡No seáis así!-gritó Hermione-Ya quedó demostrado que era inocente¿no podéis darle una segunda oportunidad y cenar con él esta noche como personas civilizadas?

-Hermione, es que nosotros no podemos ser civilizados con ese cerdo...-dijo Fred o George.

-¡Fred cuida tu lenguaje!-le reprendió la señora Weasley.

-Soy George-contestó uno de los gemelos.

-Me da absolutamente igual. Hermione tiene razón, creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a Draco. Todo lo que hizo es del pasado, así que por favor ¿podremos tener la noche en paz?

-¡La tendremos si el se marcha!-dijo Ron.

-Si Draco se marcha yo también, al fin y al cabo es mi paciente y mi obligación es estar con el en todo momento…

-Pero tú puedes quedarte Hermione-dijo fríamente Harry.

-Peor el problema es que si él se va, yo también-dijo tajante la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Vosotros decidías.

-¡Niños niños por favor!-exclamó la señora Weasley-No os he educado para que os comportéis de esta manera…

-Ya, pero mamá…-replicó Ron.

-No Ronald, no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más-lanzó una mirada asesina a su hijo-Draco cenará con nosotros esta noche y punto. Ahora todos al comedor o la cena se enfriará.

Nadie dijo nada más, aunque los gemelos, Ron y Harry continuaban en disconformidad, pero ante las palabras de la señora Weasley no se atrevieron a decir nada más, ya conocían el genio de Molly.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor. Con un golpe de su varita, Theodore hizo aparecer un palto, un vaso, unos cubiertos y una silla más para Draco.

Se sentaron a cenar. La cena fue agradable, todo estaba extremadamente delicioso, y pronto todos acabaron con el estómago lleno.

Draco se había mantenido silenciosos desde que irrumpió en el la sala. Sólo abrió al boca para dar las gracias ala Señora Weasley cuando le sirvió al comida, por lo demás, parecía que no estaba allí tonel resto.

Los gemelos, Ron y Harry se mantuvieron huraños durante toda la cena, lanzando de vez en cuando fulminantes miradas hacia el rubio, pero por lo general interactuaron con los demás como si el otro no existiera.

Al finalizar la cena, la señora Weasley les sorprendió con un gran pastel de queso además de diversos dulces mágicos, que todos aceptaron muy a su pesar ya que estaban a punto de estallar de todo lo que habían comido.

Después del postre, pasaron a la sala y sirvieron las bebidas y Molly encendió la radio mágica para atormentar a todos los presentes con una canción de una cantante bruja muy conocida en el mundo mágico.

El señor Weasley entretenía a los presentes contando chiste muggles, muy malos para ser sinceros. En un rincón de la sala, la señora Weasley hablaba con Helen, la esposa de Ron, a cerca de unas recetas de cocina. Los gemelos Weasle entretenían a los niños con algunos trucos mientras que Tonks y Lupin aplaudían maravillados con los trucos de lo pelirrojos. Hermione charlaba con Ginny y Luna, y Theodore, Harry y Ron hablaban del trabajo. Los demás repartían regalos y charlaban entre ellos. Todos menos Draco, que se había sentado en una butaca bastante alejado de los demás y los observaba con un deje de melancolía.

Con un golpe de varita hizo aparecer un vaso que fue llenando de Whisky de Fuego a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea. No debería haber salido del hospital, si ahora estuviera allí, al menos tendía a alguien con quien charlar, aunque sólo fuera con alguna enfermera o incluso con el conserje. A pesar de estar en una casa repleta de gente, esa gente parecía haberse olvidado de él. Nadie le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, a excepción del viejo loco Moody y de la señora Weasley, ni siquiera Hermione había hablado con él, y el echo de que la castaña hubiera pasado de él durante toda la noche, molestaba de sobremanera a Draco. Sentía que no el importaba a la muchacha, y eso le hizo enfurecer.

¿Con qué derecho se creía Granger a ignorarlo¿Acaso no era él su paciente? Debería prestarle más atención en vez de a la cabeza rajada y al idiota de Weasel. Enfurecido, y algo mareado, a causa del alcohol ingerido, se levantó de la butaca rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la castaña con un único propósito: dejarle las cosas claras a Granger.

* * *

**Hola!!Bueno aquí lelgo con otro cap.Espero que os haya gustado,y deciros que el siguiente promete,sedescubrirán más cosillas...jaja!!Y agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews,me anian mucho y todos son geniales!Y ocmo siempre,dejarme vuestras opiniones,me encantan.**

**Ahora cambaindo de tema...he publicado otro mini fic,un shoot sobre Draco y hermione.Pasaros si os apetece y me decís qué tal,y que conse que no obligo a nadie e!jaja!!**

**Un besazo enorme!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Ebriedad:

Llegó tambaleándose hasta la castaña que se encontraba apoyada junto a la chimenea charlando con Fleur y Ginny. Se colocó junto a ella y la volteó bruscamente mientras le sujetaba la muñeca fuertemente.

-¿Podemos hablar Granger?-preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Si…-murmuró la chica mientras observaba la muñeca que Draco le sujetaba.

-Dgaco, esas no son manegas de tgatag a una mugeg-le reprendió Fleur-Hay que seg educado y pedig las cosas bien.

-Yo trato a las mujeres como me de la real gana-contestó-¿Vamos?-miró a la castaña. A ésta se le veía que estaba en una situación muy incómoda y no sabía como salir del aprieto. Al fin, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto a sus amigas indicándoles que todo estaba bien.

Aún sujetando a Hermione, Draco la condujo fuera de la casa. Rodeó el jardín y se detuvo junto a una pequeña caseta para los útiles del jardín, bastante alejada de La Madriguera. Sin soltar a la castaña, la empotró con fiereza contra la pared de la caseta y comenzó a reír.

-Malfoy suéltame…-exigió.

-¿Y di no lo hago qué?-preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre ella. Hermione frunció el ceño al oler al chico que emanaba un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-¿Has bebido?

-Muy aguda Granger…me sorprendes¿cómo lo has dotado?

-Por cientos de razones Malfoy…-se removió inquieta bajo la presión del chico, pero éste no cedió y la mantuvo fuertemente contra la pared-uno, apestas a alcohol, exactamente a…-se acercó a él y le olió-Whisky de Fuego…-el rubio sonrió-dos, te cuesta pronunciar correctamente las palabras…

-¡Edso no es dierto!

-Ya claro, lo que tú digas… Tres, mientras veníamos hacia aquí, caminabas medio haciendo eses-sonrió con suficiencia-y cuatro, estás muy cerca de mí, y viniendo del gran Draco Malfoy es imposible, por tanto, estás más borracho que una cuba…

-¿Más borracho que una qué?

-Da igual Malfoy… Todo lo que te diga te va a entrar por un oído y salirte por el otro…-intentó apartar al chico, pero falló-Además eres un irresponsable, estás tomando pociones altamente fuertes, estás recibiendo tratamientos y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es emborracharte, muy bonito. No quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias, pero deberías estar preocupado.

-¿Y qué más me da si voy a morirme de todas maneras?-preguntó ejerciendo más fuerza sobre la sanadora inconscientemente, o tal vez no…

-Eso tú no lo sabes… tal vez consigas salvarte… además ya no estás tan mal…

-Tú lo has dicho, tal vez consiga salvarme-tragó fuertemente. Estaba comenzando a marearse demasiado-pero para nada estoy mejorando, sólo un poco pero porque estoy contigo…

-¿Qué?-Hermione dilató los ojos.

-Mierda-murmuró Draco. Se había ido de la lengua-Nada…

-No¿qué has dicho?

-Nada-repitió.

-¡Malfoy por Merlín, no estoy sorda! Se que has dicho algo…

-He dicho que…-no podía decirle a Granger que había descubierto que cuando estaba con ella su salud mejoraba, no podía. Tendría que inventar algo-he dicho, que la noche está muy bonita ¿no crees?

-No es eso lo que he oído…-siguió insistiendo Hermione.

-Es que Granger tu escuchas lo que quieres escuchar…

La castaña lanzó un bufido y volvió a intentar apartar al rubio. Sin resultados.

-No vas a conseguir marcharte de aquí tan fácilmente…

-¿A no?

-No, además, antes quiero tratar un asunto contigo…-le susurró.

-Bien, adelante…-dijo con dificultad Hermione. La verdad era que el chico le estaba oprimiendo demasiado el pecho y le costaba respirar, pero no iba a quejarse. Era demasiado orgullosa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó simplemente el chico ejerciendo más fuerza.

-¿Por qué qué?-repitió la chica sin haber entendido la pregunta del rubio. Cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-¿Por qué una sangre sucia como tú…-no pudo terminar la pregunta. No sabía cómo hacerlo. En realidad tenía muchos por qué para preguntarle, y no sabía por cuál empezar.

-Vamos Malfoy, continúa, estoy impaciente por saber lo que esa boquita quiere decir…-dijo jadeando.

-Yo…-estaba muy mareado. Casi no distinguía la cara de Granger y eso que la tenía a escasos centímetros de él.

-¡Oh ya lo entiendo! Es a causa del alcohol, no te culpo, se las dificultades que uno se encuentra cuando va borracho…-el rubio le miró, intentando distinguir bien su rostro. Hermione se percató de ese detalle-ni siquiera puedes distinguir mi cara…

-No estoy tan borracho como parece Granger…-se inclinó más sobre ella y le susurró al oído-se perfectamente lo que hago…-la cercanía del chico había echo olvidar a Hermione que tenía serias dificultades para respirar y la piel de la castaña se erizó por completo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Draco se percató de ese detalle, a pesar de estar borracho-¿Qué pasa Granger¿Te pongo nerviosa o qué?-le miró. La chica no respondió-Vamos Granger contesta… ¿acaso te gusta estar cerca de mí?-Hermione tragó saliva incómoda. El rubio puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la sanadora y se inclinó. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra-¿Te gustaría que te besara Granger?

-No digas tonterías Malfoy…-espetó. La idea que Malfoy la besara le hacía estremecerse, no sabía por qué, pero por nada del mundo eso ocurriría, él era su paciente y ella su sanadora, además estaba borracho.

-¿En serio?-rió-Yo creo que no estás muy segura de tu respuesta Granger… piénsalo bien, un beso del grandioso Draco Malfoy ¿qué chica se resistiría a eso?

Por un momento, sólo por un fugaz instante, Hermione se imaginó la escena, pero pronto la borró de su mente.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más…-siseó muy cerca de sus labios-¿Quiere probar mis dulces labios Granger?

-No Malfoy, apártate-exigió e intentó empujarle.

-Respuesta equivocada Granger, no sabes lo que te pierdes… Cualquier chica aceptaría sin miramientos, aunque claro, lo olvidaba… tu no eres una chica… eres una sabelotodo sangre sucia…

Hermione arrugó la nariz. No se esperaba esa respuesta de Malfoy, auque viniendo de él, no sabía por qué le sorprendía.

-Y tú Malfoy…-dijo Hermione melosamente -eres un cerdo…-y justo en ese momento, entre la cara que puso el chico al escucharla y la sonrisa de ella, le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la entre pierna, cosa que hizo que Draco la soltara de inmediato y comenzara a retorcerse por la hierba-y debería añadir que también eres un chulo egocéntrico…

Le dejó allí tirado retorciéndose mientras volvía hacia La Madriguera. Entró apresuradamente, se excusó con los demás y volvió a salir. Caminó a toda prisa hasta donde había dejado al rubio, aún estaba tirado. Se acercó a él, se inclinó obre Draco y posó su mano sobre su hombro, se concentró, y se desaparecieron en la entrada muggle de San Mungo.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apartó a un lado su cena, compuesta por un pedazo de pollo recubierto de una asquerosa salsa color marrón, y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Miró hacia el techo, donde una gotera soltaba pequeñas gotas de agua que le caían justamente en la frente. No era una sensación muy agradable, tener que dormir con eso cayéndole, pero no se podía esperar más tratándose de Azkaban, y eso que su celda era de pago.

Lucius Malfoy se apartó un mechón de pelo que le cubría los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera sobre él. Llevaba dos años y medio encerrado en ese agujero mugriento, pero pronto se marcharía, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien en el juicio.

Mientras imaginaba como iba a ser su nueva vida después de salir de la cárcel, escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Unos eran sin duda, los de una mujer, por sus tacones, y otros, aunque en realidad no eran pasos, eran el rumor de las capas de los dementotes. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda y esta se abrió por arte de magia. Una figura femenina se adentró en su celda mientras el dementor volvía a cerrar.

La mujer portaba una bandeja y le sonreía mientras la depositaba en una mesita de hojalata junto a su cama. Cogió una vieja silla y se sentó frente a él.

-He pensado que le agradaría mi visita, y más en un día como hoy…-habló la mujer.

-Gracias Pansy-contestó Lucius incorporándose de la cama y cogiendo la bandeja, con una cena mucho mejor que la que le habían ofrecido en la prisión, pavo y una copa de un exquisito vino-siempre es un placer verte… y dime¿cómo marchan las cosas?

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca querido Lucius…-la chica sonrió ampliamente-el último ha sido fácil de convencer, al fin y al cabo, desde que destituyeron a Fudge del ministerio, acepta cualquier cosa a cambio de un puñado de oro…

-Bien…

-El veredicto está de tu parte… ganaremos, y por fin, podrás salir de este tugurio…

-Eso espero querida-cogió un pedazo de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó lentamente, saboreando y luego habló-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-¡Oh! Narcisa está espléndida, como siempre, aunque debo decir, que tu sótano no la está sentando demasiado bien, hay mucha humedad, y las ratas… bueno, son un caso aparte…-dijo arrastrando las palabras-pero nuestra querida Bellatrix se está ocupando de ella, y pronto lograremos que hable…

-Bien, fue una gran idea dejar todo en tus manos querida, nada podría estar mejor…-tomó otro trozo de pollo-Y una última pregunta¿mi hijo?

-Draco está controlado…

-¿Continúa enfermo?

-Si, lleva ingresado en San Mungo varios meses, aunque su salud no parece mejorar mucho…

-Perfecto… cuantas menos personas estén involucradas mejor…-sonrió-Por fin parece que podremos llevar a cabo la misión que nos encomendó Nuestro Señor…

-Sólo un último detalle-la morena se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos-¿qué haremos cuando todo se sepa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a Snape…lleva más de medio año desaparecido y él conocía todo el plan…

-¡Ah! Por Severus no te preocupes, le conozco demasiado bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vaya a mi hijo, y entonces nosotros… nos encargaremos de todo… Confío en usted Parkinson, o mejor dicho, señora Malfoy...-dijo, y ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

El dementor asomó su cabeza, o mejor dicho su capucha, por entre los barrotes y el indicó a Pansy que saliera. Había terminado el tiempo de visita.

-Nos veremos en el juicio Lucius-caminó hasta la salida-Feliz Navidad…

* * *

**Hola!!Siento mucho el retraso en actualizar,pero casi no he tenido tiempo y ahora aprovecho que hoy no hay clase para hacerlo.No se cuando podré volver a actualizar el cap 10,pero supongo que una semana o menos.**

**También deciros que mcuhas gracias a todos los que me habeis leído y seguido hasta aquí,dejándome vuestros reviews qe me animan muchísimo.**

**Ahora,haceros una recomendación.El lunes pasado,una amiga mía me prestó un libro,el de Crepúsculo,no se si lo habeis leído,si no,os lo ercomiendo,está genial y es muy bonito.Yo sólo he leído el primero,pero hay dos más y otros dos pendientes que aún no se han publicado.**

**Y ahora,dejo de siempre.Me gsutaría saber veustras opiniones sobre el cap.**

**Un besazo!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. El postre:

Escuchó unos fuertes ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Parecía el sonido de algún tipo de herramienta realmente perjudicial para la audición de cualquier persona. Abrió un ojo lentamente, y después el otro. La verdad era que no se acordaba de nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, sólo tenía vagos recuerdos, flashes de imágenes que iban y venían. Se incorporó de la cama bruscamente, error. El fuerte movimiento hizo que la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. Se llevó la mano hacia su pelo y lo revolvió, tratando de recordar. A pesar de su máxima concentración, no pudo recordar mucho más, sabía que el día anterior había bebido, pero lo que ocurrió después, ni idea.

Se sentó sobre la cama, se calzó sus zapatillas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió malhumorado y asomó su cabeza fuera de la habitación. Un funcionario del hospital, arreglaba mediante un instrumento muggle un boquete en la pared mientras que otro intentaba arreglar un cuadro que al parecer había sido dañado.

-Vaya, por fin has despertado…-dijo una voz desde el final del pasillo-Les advertí que no hicieran demasiado ruido, ya sabes, por tu dolor de cabeza y eso, pero no quisieron escucharme…-Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta él. Saludó a los operarios y le hizo señas a Draco para que volviera a entrar en la habitación.

Le sentó en la cama mientras la castaña se dirigía hacia las ventanas y abría las persianas, haciendo que la luz inundara la habitación y Draco profiriera un gran gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la sanadora fingiendo no saber el motivo del dolor del rubio-¡Ah ya…¿Duele verdad?

Draco tragó saliva y asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza y la hundía entre sus manos. Hermione se acercó a él y comenzó a tomarle la temperatura y a examinarle.

-Dame algo para esto Granger…-murmuró.

-Lo siento pero no puedo-dijo intentando no reírse.

-¡Maldita sea Granger a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia! Dame una de esas estúpidas pociones para los dolores que siempre llevas…-exigió mientras se incorporaba.

-No puedo-repitió-Ya te expliqué anoche que la medicación que te estamos suministrando es muy fuerte, y hasta que no se te limpie la sangre de alcohol no podremos darte más pociones.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con una mueca de dolor en la cara-Eso quiere decir…

-Exactamente Malfoy, eso quiere decir, que hasta que no estemos seguros que el alcohol ha desaparecido totalmente, tendrás que vivir con ese dolor de cabeza y el resto de tus dolores por un par de días, tal vez tres…

-Lo haces aposta…

-¿El qué?

-¡Todo!-gritó acercándose hasta la castaña.

-No hace falta que utilices ese tono conmigo Malfoy…-le reprendió.

-Está bien, lo siento…-se disculpó mientras se daba media vuelta y volvía a acostarse en la cama-Y diles a esos idiotas que dejen de hacer tanto ruido, la cabeza me va ha explotar… Como me entere de quien ha sido el imbécil que ha hecho esos destrozos le voy a…

Hermione se atragantó al intentar aguantarse la risa.

-Vaya, pues que casualidad que tenemos el pacer de tenerle en esta habitación…

-¿Qué?

-Malfoy, Malfoy… está claro que el alcohol es muy malo… ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió anoche?

-Es obvio que no…-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-Me va a estallar…

-No puedo darte ningún tipo de poción, pero si se un remedio casero, no es del todo bueno pero ayuda…

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ansiosamente.

-Tranquilo…

-¡Granger, por favor! Necesito algo para este maldito dolor de cabeza…

-Está bien, pero te va a salir un poco caro…

-Eso no es problema, sabes que tengo montañas de oro…

-No, no se trata de dinero…-rió la castaña. Se sentó junto a la cama del rubio.

-No me fío de ti Granger, y lo sabes…

-¿Por qué¿Acaso no te he demostrado ser una buena chica?

-¿Una buena chica?-levantó una ceja-Hasta ahora no me has demostrado nada de eso, pero si insistes…

-No me refiero a eso idiota… Siempre pensando en lo mismo…, que extraño, es casi la misma conversación que tuvimos anoche…

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero lleva el mismo rumbo…-explico Hermione fingiendo no escucharle. La verdad era que no había tenido ninguna intención de mencionar "el incidente" de anoche, es más, había decidido dejarlo pasar.

-¡Granger!

-¿Qué?

-¿Estamos hablando el mismo idioma?

-Yo creo que sí…

-Pues yo creo que no¿puedes explicarme de qué estamos hablando, o mejor dicho, de qué estas hablando?

-Deberías saberlo, a no, perdona, que no recuerdas nada…

-¿Por qué narices te empeñas en hacerlo todo tan difícil¿Quieres ir al grano?

-Lo siento, me he perdido en la conversación. ¿Qué has dicho?-había decidido borrar el incidente de la noche anterior, pero había pensado que sería más divertido meterse con Malfoy, para que pagara un poco lo que le hizo, aunque fuera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Me lo estás tomando tu a mí?-no pudo evitar sonreír. El dolor de Malfoy aumentaría.

-Ahora en serio… ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

-Si te lo contara tendría que matarte…

-Me estoy empezando a cansar Granger…

-Pues no era eso lo que decías anoche…

-¿Qué dije?

-O mejor¿qué hiciste?

-¡Por Merlín!

-No, no. En realidad no era eso lo que decías…

-Basta ya de juegos Granger, no quiero saber nada del tema…

-Si tú lo dices machote…

-¿Machote?-se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

-No he dicho nada…-rió divertida-Bueno, al final nuestra conversación se ha desviado demasiado…

-No, ahora quiero saber eso del machote.

-No.

-Te exijo que me lo digas.

-No quiero Malfoy, vamos, esto es una conversación de niños pequeños…

-Ahora.

-¿Hablamos el mismo idioma? He dicho que no y punto.

-Lo qué tu digas…-refunfuñó mientras se acostaba en la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con un cojín-Dame ese maldito remedio casero y lárgate, hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar cosas de críos, como tu dices…

-Cierto, lo había olvidado… -se levantó y comenzó a andar en círculos por la habitación-Este es el trato… yo te doy el remedio y tú me prometes algo…

-No valen favores sexuales Granger…

-Tranquilo, no era eso lo que tenía en mente…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-El trato es, si yo te digo un remedio casero para aliviarte un poco el dolor de cabeza, tú asistirás a la cena de fin de año que prepara el hospital para los enfermos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Pretendes que cene aquí rodeado de moribundos, de enfermeras chifladas y de retratos entrometidos?

-Ese es el trato…

-Ni hablar.

-Entonces que te vaya bien con tu dolor de cabeza Malfoy…-dijo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-Está bien, pero con una única condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No pienso compartir cena con nadie, quiero decir, quiero una mesa para mí solo y para mi acompañante.

-¿Una cena romántica?

-Si, Granger, una cena romántica, con velas y esas cosas…

-Bueno, veré que puedo hacer…-murmuró. Quería que Malfoy fuera a la cena, pero no de esa manera, detestaba la idea de tener que soportar toda esa noche a la estúpida enfermera con la que iría el rubio, porque estaba seguro que se trataba de Holly una enfermera bastante guapa con la que había estado tonteando unos días atrás.

-Bien, ahora dime…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien llamó a la puerta-Adelante.

Un mago joven, vestido con una capa azul celeste y con el emblema de una empresa de reparto mágico entró en la habitación. Llevaba un sujetapapeles marrón y un gran ramo e flores en la otra.

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó amablemente Hermione.

-Estoy buscando a la señorita Granger.

-Soy yo.

-Bien, en ese caso firme aquí y le haré entrega de su paquete.

-Pero yo no he pedido nada…-dijo la castaña extrañada mientras se acercaba al repartidor. Draco lo miraba furioso.

-No señorita, es un regalo para usted.

-¿De quién?-Hermione cogió el ramo de flores que le tendía el repartidor y lo olió. Sonrió y le dio las gracias al mago-¿De quién es?

-No me está permitido decírselo señorita, lea la tarjeta, tal vez averigüe quién es su admirador. Buenos días y gracias.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama mientras olía el ramo y sonreía tontamente. Draco le miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras en su pecho comenzaba a formarse una sensación de tristeza y furia.

-Vaya Granger… parece que le gustas a alguien…-habló con una voz que no era la suya, como forzada.

-No lo creo…

-Lee la tarjeta-ordenó firmemente. La castaña se sobresaltó y le miró con extrañeza, más cogió la tarjeta y comenzó a leerla. Sonreía a medida que avanzaba-¿De quién es?

-De Matt.

-El bobalicón de Matt querrás decir.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?-le preguntó expectante.

-Déjalo Granger, te pones muy idiota cuando hablas de ese estúpido sanador.

-Creo que eres tú el que te pones tontorrón cada vez que oyes hablar sobre él.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-replicó el rubio mientras su piel se tornaba de un tono más pálido al que solía tener.

-Te has puesto nervioso, no lo niegues.

-¿Sabes Granger? No me interesa saber nada de lo que dices. Lárgate.

-Lo que usted diga su majestad…-hizo una reverencia y riendo se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Uno momento…!

-¿Si?

-¿Qué hay de ese remedio?

-¡A ya…! El remedio…-exclamó Hermione mientras se golpeaba la frente.

-¿Y bien?

-Es algo sencillo, hasta tú podrías hacerlo. Se trata de cerrar el pico y echar cabezadita… ¡Ah, y voto de castidad durante un mes!

-¿Eso es todo¡Vamos no me tomes el pelo!

-Si, eso es todo.

-No vale, pensé que eso me ayudaría con el dolor de cabeza, y tan sólo se trata de un estúpido remedio…

-Estúpido pero eficaz.

-No es justo, yo he prometido ir a la cena de fin de año…

-Pero pensé que te alegrarías, al fin y al cabo, vas a estar muy bien acompañado…

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-pero tuvo que callarse.

-Yo, a diferencia de ti, escucho cuando me hablas…

-¡Por Merlín Granger!

-¿Qué?

-No hay trato, no asistiré ala cena, a menos que…

-¿El qué?

-Nada, es una tontería…-se le acababa de ocurrir una brillante idea.

-¡Habla!

-No es nada, déjalo…

-¡Malfoy!-amenazó la sanadora con el dedo al rubio.

-No asistiré a menos que tú y yo cenemos juntos.

-No me hagas reír Malfoy¿pretendes que cene contigo?-se cruzó de brazos y fingió reírse, aunque en realidad, estaba feliz, pero no era esa clase de felicidad que uno muestra riéndose.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sería completamente imposible… además la pobre chica a la que dejes en plantón no estará muy contenta…

-Es que no pensaba invitar a otra chica que no fueras tú…-lanzó una maldición al decir eso, se le había escapado sin querer, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Nada¿vendrás no?

-Si no hay más remedio…

-Así me gusta.

-A mi no mucho especialmente- Hermione se reprendió por dentro por mentir, en reliad si que quería, y mucho.

-No me hagas reír tú ahora… vamos Granger, se que te mueres por tener una cena conmigo…

-Siempre tan honesto…

-Así soy yo-dijo riendo-Bueno, encárgate de las velas, y yo me encargaré de encargar el postre.

-¿El postre?

-Yo.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y se marchó de la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar que una sensación de felicidad le inundara el pecho. Vale, Malfoy era un cretino y un pervertido, pero quería cenar con él. Había de aceptarlo. Y dando saltitos se alejó de la habitación 909, mientras que en su interior, un rubio se debatía con unos nuevos sentimientos que florecían en su pecho, hasta ahora poco conocidos.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!Bueno lo primero disculparme por mi tardanza,he tendio un montón de exámenes y no he tendio tiempo para nada.Tampoco he podido responder a vuestros reviews,pero prometo para el siguiente cap responderlos todos.**

**No se si os habrá gustado este cap,a mí no mucho especialmente,pero eera necesario ecribirlo de esta manera para continuar con el siguiente,que por ceirto,ya os aviso ocurrirá algo esperado entre la parejita...no digo más jaja!!**

**Y como siempre espero que me dejeis vuestros comentarios,y otra vez pediros perdón por el retraso y gracias por dejarme reviews.**

**Besazos!**


	11. Nota

**Nota:**

**Hola a todos, bueno, lo primero deciros que el motivo de mi retraso es que he tenido algunos problemas con mi ordenador, para ser sincera, las máquinas y yo no somos compatibles, y por eso me va ha ser imposible actualizar. No se para cuando estará listo mi ordenador, supongo que no tardarán más de una semana en arreglarlo, eso espero. **

**Mil perdones, ahora mismo estoy en un ciber, y casi no tengo tiempo, pero el capítulo ya está listo y tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo, peor me temo que tardaré más.**

**Un besazo y gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11.La cuena atrás:

No paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez por qué lo había echo. Es decir, había cientos de enfermeras guapas y simpáticas en el hospital, que estarían dispuestas a cenar con él, y luego, por supuesto, tomar el postre, pero no, él tenía que invitar a la sabelotodo. Vale que su relación hubiera mejorado sí, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había tenído mejores opciones y sin embargo, le había invitado a ella. Era un estúpido, pero eso ya lo sabía, sobretodo porque Granger no paraba de recordárselo, pero eso era un caso aparte. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta no paraba de pasarle por su mente, y lo más extraño de todo era que, a pesar de las otras muchas opciones como acompañantes, a él, parecía no disgustarle demasiado la idea de cenar con Granger. El impulso que le había llevado a invitarla, desconocido aún, peor lo que sí estaba claro era que, algo raro pasaba.

Además, por si fuera poco, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado. Draco siempre decía que las pociones de la sanadora eran inútiles y que jamás conseguirían curarle, pero daría lo que fuera por quitarse ese maldito dolor, por eso, los siguientes días se mantuvo más huraño que nunca.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione arrugando la nariz mientras le tomaba la temperatura.

-Creo que lo sabes perfectamente-contestó maleducadamente-Es este maldito dolor de cabeza otra vez, me está matando.

-¡Por Merlín no exageres tanto!

-¿Acaso sabes todo lo que estoy sufriendo por tu culpa?

-No es mi culpa que tu bebas.

-No Granger, es tu culpa que no me des un remedio para parar esto.

-¿Y se puede saber qué clase de resacas sufres tú?

-¿Cómo?

-Llevas más de cuatro días así. ¿No me estarás ocultando algo verdad?

-¿El qué debería de estar ocultándote?-levantó una ceja y miró ceñudo a la castaña.

-No lo sé, por eso mismo te lo pregunto.

-No se de que me estas hablando Granger.

-Un momento…¿ esto no será una artimaña para librarte de nuestra cena verdad?

Lanzó un bufido y se metió en la cama.

-Granger, Granger… ¿por qué te preocupa tanto cancelar nuestra cena? ¿Acaso estas ilusionada por cenar conmigo?

La castaña se mordió el labio, pero después se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un bufido. ¿Quién se había creído ese Malfoy para decirle esas cosas? Vale, si, estaba deseando cenar con él, pero ese era un detalle que se suponía que sólo podía saber ella y nadie más.

-¡No digas tonterías Malfoy! Simplemente lo digo porque ya tengo encargadas las cosas que me pediste, además, los de cocina han aceptado tu soborno y nos servirán la cena que pediste.

-Perfecto…

-En fin Malfoy, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que puedas tomar, una pequeña cantidad de poción contra el dolor…

-¡Oh si! ¡Gracias!

-Ya…-sacó una botellita del bolsillo de su túnica y se la tendió al rubio-Bebe sólo hasta la marca roja.

-Trae aquí-le arrebató el frasco de golpe y se bebió todo el bote.

-¡Eres idiota Malfoy!

-¿Qué he hecho?

-¿Tú no escuchas cuando te hablo verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Te dije que bebieras hasta la marca roja…

-¿Y?

-Efectos secundarios amiguito.

-¿Cuáles son?

-No se sabe.

-¿Cómo que no se saben?

-Pues que no se saben…

-Bueno, si me muero, os haré un favor a todos…

-No digas idioteces Malfoy.

-Sólo es la verdad…

-Cada día eres más retrasado ¿sabes?

-Es porque estoy contigo Granger-dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Hermione soltó un gruñido y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo. ¿Y ella estaba ilusionada por cenar con ese idiota?

**OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Se subió el cuello de su túnica y se ajustó la capucha mientras caminaba por aquella desierta calle de Londres. Era extraño que, a pesar de encontrarse en plenas navidades, no hubiera ni un alma paseando por las calles, pero no era de extrañar, aquel no era un barrio muy transitado.

Continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a una vieja puerta de madera. Sin llamar siquiera se adentró por ella.

Se encontraba en una especie de taberna, sucia y abandonada, pero era tranquila y discreta. Paseó la mirada por la estancia. Estaba vacía a excepción de una mujer que bebía en el fondo de la habitación, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra, por lo que era difícil reconocerla, pero por lo que parecía, no era peligrosa.

Se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta, a la espera del camarero. Al cabo de unos minutos, un hombre apareció por una pequeña puerta detrás de la barra. Tras hacer una breve inclinación de cabeza, fue a sentarse a la mesa más alejada de toda la taberna, junto al fuego, su sitio preferido.

Tras acomodarse, el camarero apareció con una bandeja, portando dos copas y una botella de whisky de Fuego.

-Gracias Basile-murmuró quedamente.

El camarero, llamado Basile se sentó frente a él y sirvió un poco de whisky.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-He estado viajando…-contestó. Cogió su copa y dio un gran sorbo.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Ya lo creo Basile…. -su voz era ronca y hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es una larga historia viejo amigo…

-Bueno, aún hay un largo día por delante ¿no?

-Siempre tan curioso…-dijo riendo. Cogió la botella y volvió a servirse otra copa-Verás Basile, el asunto que me trae de vuelta es algo delicado…

-Soy todo oídos-contestó el hombre.

-Bien, me gusta que te muestres tan entusiasmado…-el hombre dio otro pequeño sorbo y se aclaró la garganta-Verás… esto es complicado… necesito tu ayuda para poder resolver este… problema, por llamarlo de alguna manera…

-Lo que necesites Severus, siempre a tus pies…

El hombre asintió. Dirigió otra mirada hacia la mujer, pero esta parecía dormida, por lo que pensó que no corría peligro. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar su capucha, dejando ver una piel pálida, una cara surcada de arrugas, y medio tapada por una cortina de pelo grasiento. Los movimientos de Severus Snape eran cautelosos, y en todo momento estaba atento al menor incido de peligro, por lo que se mantenía en alerta constantemente.

-Basile, ates de que te comprometas, he de advertirte que esto es peligroso…

-Jamás dejaré abandonado a un amigo y lo sabes…

-Me alegra oírte decir eso…-tomó aire y se apartó el pelo de la cara-Verás, todo comenzó hace exactamente un año y medio, cuando recibí la desagradable noticia de que mi ahijado estaba enfermo. Por esa época, yo estaba escondido en los Alpes Suizos, viviendo con una comunidad de magos nómadas, pero la noticia hizo que cambiara de planes y me dirigiera hacia el sur, concretamente estuve en Nápoles durante varios meses. Leía cada mañana el periódico en busca de más noticias relacionadas con el mundo mágico, en todas ellas no paraban de hablar de lo sucedido con mi ahijado. Hablaban de lo extraña que era su enfermedad, aún sin una cura conocida, y fue ahí, cuando comencé a sospechar que detrás de todo eso podían haber personas implicadas. Comencé a investigar, y llegué a la conclusión de que nadie mejor podría ayudarme que un viejo antiguo alumno mío, sanador y con un gran cargo en el hospital San Mungo. Así pues, me puse en contacto con él y le conté mis sospechas. Al principio, Blaise no daba crédito a mis palabras, pero después de que investigara, accedió a aceptar mi plan y arregló todos los papeles para que mi ahijado ingresara en su hospital. El traslado tardó varios meses, pero por fin, recibí la noticia de que Draco se encontraba en San Mungo y respiré aliviado, pero ahí no acababa todo, sabía que Daco estaría mejor allí, pero eso no cambiaba que aún estuviera en peligro. Mantuve el contacto con Zabinni, sabieno que había seguido mis instrucciones y su sanadora era la que yo había elgido…

-¿De quién se trata?-interrumpió Basile.

-Se trata de una antigua compañera de colegio de mi ahijado.

-¿Y por qué ella?

-Porque, según mis investigaciones, debía ser ella exactamente la que se ocupara de Draco, estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada, y así lo confirmó Zabinni unas semanas después del ingreso de mi ahijado. A partir de ese momento, ordené que se les vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día, que observaran sus movimientos, que espiaran sus conversaciones… Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, hasta que…

-¿Qué?

-Hasta que una mañana, como de costumbre, estaba leyendo el periódico cuando leí un artículo sobre el juicio del Señor Malfoy padre, y luego escuché las noticias… Terrible. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, en definitiva, algo aún más poderoso de lo que yo había imaginado andaba detrás de todo este asunto. Y nuevamente comencé a investigar… tengo mis fuentes y me informaron del soborno de la señorita Parkinson, quiero decir, la ahora nueva señora Malfoy, y entonces, gracias a un infiltrado conseguí averiguar cierta… información sobre este asunto.

-¿Qué clase de información?

Snape esbozó una amplia sonrisa y bebió un trago de su copa.

-Ten paciencia Basile, todo llegará a su tiempo…-volvió a ponerse la capucha-Ahora tengo un poco de rpisa, pero que conste que nos queda una conversación pendiente… Volveré mañana a la misma hora y… trazaremos los planes.

-¿Qué planes Severus?

-¡Mi querido amigo!-exclamó de pronto muy divertido. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de Basile-Todo a su debido tiempo… ahora por favor, te pediría una cosa…-bajó le volumen-debo pedirte otro favor antes de marcharme…-Basile asintió y Snape metió la mano en un boslillo de su túnica. Extrajo un sobre amarillento, cerrado con un sello-quiero que guardes este sobre.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó mientras cogía el sobre.

-Un documento muy importante que nos sacará de más de un apuro… Guárdalo bien, y sobre todo, que esta conversación no salga de aquí…

-Confía en mi Severus, jamás te traicionaría…

-Lo sé Basile-se ajustó la capucha y abrió la puerta-Mañana volveré.

Cerró la puerta delicadamente. Basile contempló la entrada durante unos minutos, después, se marchó tras una puerta llevando el sobre en sus manos.

El silencio inundó la taberna, sólo el crepitar del fuego interrumpía los pensamientos de una mujer cubierta con una capucha negra. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, sin duda, esa era una información muy valiosa. Se levantó de la silla, y cuando lo hizo ,la luz que proyectaba el fuego de la chimenea, alumbró a una parte poco escondida bajo la capa, dejando ver una cara pálida, unos ojos grandes con unas profundas ojeras. Se dibujó una mueca de triunfo en su boca, mientras que un mechón de pelo negro y lacio el caía por la frente. Ella lo sabía, ahora todos los planes de Severus cambiarían.

**OooOoOoOoooOOoooOO**

Eran las nueve y media pasadas, y si hubeira sabido que Granger no iba a ser puntual jamás la hubiera invitado a cenar con él. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? Llevaba más de quince minutos esperándola y comenzaba a impacientarse.Se había vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes,que sólo reservaba para las ocasiones especiales,pero al parecer aquella no lo era,al menos no para la sanadroa,que lelvaba casi media hora de retraso.

Pasó sus finos dedos por su pelo,para peinarlo hacia atrás, mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro del pasillo.Miró el reloj,las diez menso veinticinco,Granger se estaba pasando de la raya...¿Dónde demonios estaba?Si la sabelotodo no aparecería,iría el mismo a buscarla.

Subióa toda prisa las escaleras y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta del despacho de Granger,que se mantenía entreabierta.Se acercó,y sin hacer ruido se asomó por ella. Y ahí estaba ella,contemplando su rostro en un epsejo de pared mientras que con la punta de su varita inetntaba arreglarse el pelo.Draco sonrió.Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido color azul marino,palabra de honor,con la espalda al aire.La castaña terminó de arreglarse el pelo y se miró satisfecha al a girar lentamente sobre sí misma contemplándose sonriente.

Continuó unos minutos más contemplándola, ahora le sudaban las manos,estaba nervioso,parecía un chiquillo,pero no podía apartar su mirada de aquella mujer.Draco se inclinó más sobre la puerta,pero esta crujió ante el peso del rubio.Hermione se sobresaltó y echó una rápida mirada hacia el origen del ruido.Rápidamente,Draco se apartó del campo de visión de la castaaña y cuando se hubo asegurado de que no podía ser visto,salió corriendo escaleras abajo para esperarla en el hall.

Llegó casi sin aliento,pero no tuvo que esperar mucho más,ya que al cabo de unos cinco mintos hizo su aparición la sanadroa.

Draco quedó hipnotizado al verla bajar tan elegantemente las escaleras.Incluso vista más de cerca se veía más bonita que unos minutos atrás.Sin poder evitarlo,la boca de Draco se entreabrió un pocoo.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy,pareces bobo-dijo divertidamente la castaña mientars terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones-Sineto haberte echo esperar,pero he tendio un problemilla...

Iba a replicar,pero cuando la sanadora se acercó hasta él y quedó a unos escasos centímetros del rubio,todo lo que quería decirle se esfumó de su mente,y sólo pudo abrir la boca otra vez.

-Interpretaré ese gesto como un "Vaya Granger,¿qué coño llevas puesto?"

-Si, esto no...Granger,he de admitirlo pero esta noche estás...algo así como guapa...

-Y tú Malfoy...estás algo así como...guapo-contestó sonriendo mientars lo examinaba de arriba abajo-¿Nos vamos?

-Si,claro...-tomó a Granger por el brazo y la condujo hasta el comedor.

Se acercaron hasta la mesa que estaba preparada especialmente para ellos,al fondo de la sala.Se trataba de una mesa algo pequeña,redonda y con un elegante mantel rojo,y velas,tal y como Hermione había prometido. Se acomodaron y esperaron a que los camareros,contratados especialmente para esa velada por el señorito Malfoy,se acercaran a atenderles.

-¿Y bien Granger?

-¿Qué te ocurre ésta noche? Estás... demasiado amable para ser tú.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Acaso uno no peude ser un hombre amable con su acompañante?

-¡Desdel uego que si Malfoy! Pero tú... hay algo raro-explicó mientras tomaba una servilleta y comenzaba a arrugarla-Pensé que te pondrías echo una furia al ver que yo tardaba...

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar,pero en ese preciso insante una camarera ataviada con el uniforme de un prestigiosos restaurante de la ciudad de Londresse acercó a atenderles.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué desean?

-Para empezar...-dijo Malfoy mientras arrugaba la frente y pensaba-una buena botella de vino... ¿te parece bien Granger?

-Estupendo.. siempre que te controles.

-Muy graciosa...

-Bien, ¿algo más?-preguntó la camarera mientras que con la varita,escribía en el aire el pedido con unas brillantes letras rojas.

-De primero tomaremos...

-¿Cómo que tomaremos malfoy?-preguntó ofendida Hermione.

-Confía en mí Granger, tengo más gusto que tú, por lo que soy yo el que eligo que cenar...-contestó sonriente-el especial de la casa,poco hecho para mí y para ella...muy hecho.

-Bien gracias-la camarera se marchó mientras el resto de los miembros del hospital entraban en la sala y se iban sentando en la otra punta del comedor,bien lejos de Draco y Hermione.

-¿Muy hecho?

-En efecto Granger...

-¿Qué has pedido?

-Sorpresa...pero estoy seguro de que te gustará-volvió a peinarse hacia atrás-Es uno de mis patos favoritos,tengo ganas de vovler a probarlo,hace mese que no piso ese restaurante...

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos,mirándose el uno al otro,sin saber que decirse,hasta que la camarera llegó con una botella de vino y les sirvió un poco en sus copas.

-Exquisito...-murmuró el rubio mientras daba un pequeño trago a su copa.

-Contrólate-dijos everamente Hermione.

-¡Oh calla Granger! ¡Es fin de año, no lo estropees!

-Yo no quiero estropearte nada Malfoy,simplemente no quiero que te pases de la raya,como la última vez...

-Si madre...-dijo cansinamente Draco mientras se servía la segunda copa de vino.Volvieron a sumirse en aquel incómodo silencio-Sabes Granger..creo que esto ha sido una mala idea...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras.No se lo esperaba,aunque no era de extrañar viniendo de Malfoy.

-¿Co..cómo?-preguntó tímidamnete.

El rubio la miró y acto seguido comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

-¡Vaya Granger tendrías que haebr visto tu cara! ¡Estás blanca como la tiza!-continuó riéndose y apuró la segunda copa.

-No tiene gracia Malfoy...-contestó ofendida.

-¿Acaso creías que estaba arrepentido de la cena?

-No... yo no...

-¡VamosGranger! -hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-Yo jamás haría una cosa así,ante todo soy un caballero...Lo que quería decir era que no había sido una buen idea venir a cenar,tendríamos que haber pasado directamente al postre...

Hermione sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cara,pero aún así sonrió.

-Eres un pervertido Malfoy.

-Lo se,pero hasta el hombre más fuerte tiene debilidades...

-¿Cómo has dicho?-preuntó la castaña sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

Al dars cuenta de lo que había dicho,Draco intentó arreglarlo.

-No... quiero decir,ya sabes...

Pero no pudo terminar,porque oportunamente,la camarera hizo su aparición y les trajo la cena.

Hermioen miró el plato y puso cara de disgusto.

-¿Le ocurre algo al chuletón?

-No nada...

-Pensé que te gustaba la comida muy hecha...-murmuró el rubio mientras observaba como la castaña apartaba el plato.

-No es eso...

-¿Y entonces qué ocure?

-Soy vegetariana Malfoy,no puedo ni ver la carne...

Ahora fue Draco el que perdió el color de su cara.No se había imaginado que Granger fuera vegetariana,pensaba que le encantaba la carne y quería sorprenderla con su elección.Pero claro,había sido un error, ¿cómo no saber que la sanadora no comía carne? ¡Con lo protectora que era con los elfos! ¡Seguro que también lo era con el resto de los animales! Que idiota...

-Bueo,si quieres pediremos otra cosa...-dijo todavía un poco avergonzado por su error.

Hermione levantó la mirada y observó que el rubio estaba más pálido que nunca,pero también pudo observar que le miraba con culpabilidad y preocupación.

-No, bueno en realidad si que como carne...-conetstó avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-Pues lo que has oído.Hermione Granger come carne.

-¿Y entonces por qué...?

-¡Oh Malfoy!Sólo quise devovlerte la de antes...

-Ja,ja muy graciosa...-dijo irónicamnete,pero aliviado-¿Entonces he acertado?

-Si Malfoy,he de reconocer que eres un as.Adoro la carne muy hecha.Te felicito.

Tras eso cenaron tranquilamente,charlaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.Terminaron un par debotellas de vino.

-Bueno Granger...-dijo riéndo el rubio-Se acerca la medianoche.

-¡No es justo!

-Lo prometiste...-le recordó el rubio-el baile está apunto de comenzar,y me debes uno.

-Sabes que yo no bailo Malfoy...

-Pues yo creo que si...

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Granger,diste tu palabra...

-Bueno,vale está bien,pero sólo uno.

-Eso será suficiente.

-¿Suficiente para qué?

-¡Oh nada!

-Malfoy...

-Te lo explicaré más adelante,ahora...-se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que la música comenzó a sonar en el comedor y la gente se amontonaba en el centro de la sala y comenzaba a bailar-¿Me concedes este baile?

Soltando un bufido se levantó de la silla y tomó la mano que el rubio le ofrecia.Caminaron hasta la pista de baile improvisada en el centro de la sala.Al principio la música era movida,pero luego cambió a una mucho más lenta.

Draco la tomó delicadamente de la cinura y la atrajo hacia él,mientras se movía al compás de la música.Hermione colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y comenzaron a bailar.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a mil por hora.El estar tan cerca de Malfoy hacía que la respiración se le entrecortara.Un escalofrío el recorrió la espina dorsal al tiempo que él la tomaba dulcemente la mano que le quedaba libre y la acariciaba suavemente.

Terminó esa canción,pero ellos no se despegaron,continuaron bailando,cogidos.Parecía que en esa sala,todos los demás se hubieran evaporado y sólo se encontraran ellos dos solos,bailando,ni siquiera escuchaban la música.

Al cabo de unos minutos,el sonido de las risas les sacó de su ensimismamiento y les devolvieron a la realidad.

Se miraron el uno al otro.Estaban conscientes de donde se encontraban,pero aún así se mantenían en la misma posición que antes.

Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos.Se veía hermosa,y sin ser consciente de ellos,se inclinó hacia ella,hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su cara.

Hermione no se esperó para nada el movimiento del el más cerca,no parecía ser ella misma,temblaba como un flan y los latidos de su corazón le ensordecían.Y de pronto,sintió miedo.Miedo porque jamás en su vida había sentido nada parecido a aquello,y eso le asustó de sobremanera.Intentando lanzar fuera al miedo y a eso nuevo que estaba sintiendo,se apartó bruscamente de Draco y se alejó corriendo hacia la puerta.

Draco quedó unos instantes paralizado.No esperaba esa reacción de ella,y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento,fue salir corriendo tras ella.

La encontró en las escaleras situadas a la derecha de la salida del comedor,apoyada en la pared.Respiraba fuertemente y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Draco intentó acercarse a ella,pero la castaña al escuchar los pasos de él,abrió los ojos y lo miró asustada.

-Granger...-murmuró mientars se acercaba a ella.

-No Malfoy... por favor...-dijo mientras subía unos escalones para alejarse del rubio.

Sin saber por qué,a pesar de que ella hubiera retrocedido,alejándose de él,Draco sintió el impulso de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia ella,al mismo tiempo que ella subía otro escalón.

Se quedaron ahí plantados,mirándose el uno al otro.La música del comedor había cesado,pero el ruido de las risas,de las copas hacían que pareciera que aún se encontraran dentro del comedor,con los demás.

-Granger... déjame que te explique...

-No quiero oír nada Malfoy... por favor,véte.

-Sólo déjame que te...

Pero ni la castaña ni el rubio pudeiron oír lo que este último dijo,ya que el ruido provenientedel comedor ahogó sus palabras.Ya casi era medianoceh,tan sólo quedaban unos segundos para la llegada del nuevo año,y la cuenta atrás había comenzado.Las voces de los comensales,comenzando la cuenta atrás,se coló pro los pasillos.Gritaban fuertemente.

-10...

-Hermione...-se acercó un poco más a ella.

-9...

Ella retrocedió.

-8...

Draco vio que la chica movía los labios pero no lograba escucharla.

-7...

La castaña hizo una señal con la mano para que no se acercara más,pero Draco no podía.No podía marcharse sin más.

-6...

No podía marcharse sabiendo que ella estaba enfadad con él.

-5...

-Granger,escúchame...-gritó.La castaña frunció el cejo y se dio media vuelta.

-4...

Subió unos cuantos escalones.Granegr se detuvo en su huida.

-3...

Draco subió uhos escalones más y se situó a un par de ellos por debajo de la castaña.

-2...

Alargó la mano y tomó por la cinutra a la castaña.Ella intentó separarse.Draco se lo impedía.

-1...

Tiró de ella fuertemente hacie él y bruscamente la besó,con tanta fuerza que sintió dolor,uno dolor que pococ a poco desapareció.La dulzura y la timidez con la que ella le devolvió el beso hizo que olvidara todo.Se dejó llevar,después de tanto reprimirse por fin se liberó.

Hermione estaba paralizada,había perdido la noción el tiempo,sus músculos no respondían a su cerebro.Su cabeza le decía que se alejara,pero otra parte de su cuerpo,concretamente su corazón se lo impedía.únicamente era consciente de los besos de Draco y de esas nuevas sensaciones que el rubio despertaba en ella.Al fin,al cabo de Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo,con toda la fuerza de su voluntad,lo apartó delicadamente de él y murmuró.

-Malfoy...

-Shh...-siseó el y volvió a robarle un beso.

-Malfoy...-volvió a apartarse y subió un par de escalones de espaldas-Yo...

Al verla retroceder,Draco fue consciente de lo que pasaba.Había besado a Granger,él a Granger.De pronto todo su orgullo pareció aflorar y se sintió furisoso.

-Esto ha sido un error Granger...dijo fríamente meintras bajaba unos cuantos escalones de espladas.

Hermione se quedó helada.Bueno,al fin y al cabo que podía esperarse de Malofy.Era una idiota,una idiota por haberse dejado llevar,por haber sentido todo aquello.Una inconsciente.Idiota,idiota,idiota...Peor no iba dejar que el estúpido de Malfoy quedara por en cima de ella,no lo iba a consentir.

-Eso ha sido lo más inteligente que has dicho en toda la noche Mlafoy-repuso firmemente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó incrédulo el rubio.No podía creerse que la sabelotodo se hubiera atrevido a decirle aquello-Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya Granger.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó ella furiosa-¡Tú me besaste!

-¿Qué?¿Cómo iba yo a besar a una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú?

Había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio cientos de veces,pero ninguna de ellas le había dolido como aquella.

-Bien...-dijo inetntando aparentar serenidad,pero la voz se le quebró.-Bien...

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

En ese moento Draco sintio que la odiaba.Pero a decir verdad,jamás había experimentado aquello con nadie,y eso le enfurecía.¿Y para qué engañarse? ¡Habá sido él quien la había besado! ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo?Lanzó un grito de rabia y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Esas no son maneras hijo!-le reprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente se giró y observó que un retrato,con una mujer vieja y fea le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Cállese vieja!-espetó y salió correiendo.Quería alejarse de allí,de la escena del crimen,de su crimen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola a todos!Bueno,lo primero agradeceros toda la paciencia que jabeis tenido conmigo.Siento mucho la tardanza,pero hace poco que me arreglaron el ordenador y no he tenido tiempo para nada.**

**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado el capítulo**

**Gracias y como siempre espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Besazos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12. Crisis:

Llegó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se frotó los labios con fuerza y soltó una maldición. Había besado a Granger, él, a Granger, a la sangre sucia sabelotodo… Imposible, pero lo peor era que… le había gustado. No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si Granger no se hubiera apartado de él.

Se sentía emocionado, y a la vez furioso por que ella le hubiera rechazado, a él, a un Malfoy. Había herido su orgullo profundamente, pero por otro lado, sabía que no estaba tan cabreado como debería estarlo. Sí, sabía que ella le había dado justamente donde más le dolía, pero recordar sus besos… eso hizo que se calmara.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y dejó resbalarse hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Agachó la cabeza y la hundió entre sus rodillas. Definitivamente, Granger le volvía loco, pero aún así, no iba a dejar que ella se saliera con al suya y se quedara tan pancha después de haberle rechazado de esa manera. No señor. Nadie dejaba de esa manera a Draco Malfoy, y Granger, se arrepentiría de su desplante.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se apareció en e hall del hospital. Llevaba el pelo cubierto de serpentinas de colores y aún sujetaba una copa de champán en la mano. Tomó aliento y subió hasta su despacho. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sin aliento.

-Margerithe los ha visto, ya está convencida-anunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Zabinni se giró para mirara al retrato que lo observaba y sonrió.

-Bien, bien… ¿dónde están ahora?-preguntó.

-Esto…-el retrato bajó la mirada.

-Stephan…-le amenazó.

-Bueno, en realidad ha habido complicaciones…

-¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

-Pues verá señor, resulta que…

-Resulta que el jovencito es un cretino maleducado…-interrumpió una voz. El hombre se giró para quedar frente a otro retrato. En el, había una mujer mayor.

-Margerithe…-dijo sorprendido Zabinni.

-Si, yo misma.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con esos dos?-preguntó el sanador.

-Bueno, no puedo saber exactamente lo que ocurrió antes que yo llegara, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones… yo diría que no pudieron resistirse a la tradición de año nuevo.

-Si, bueno, genial, pero ¿de qué tradición hablas?

-¡La del beso por supuesto!-espetó la mujer.

-¡Ah claro, el beso…!-Zabinni se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una cosa así? Dejó la copa en su escritorio y se llevó las manos a la espalda-¿Y bien?

-Bueno-continuó Margerithe-definitivamente sí, funcionará, estabais en lo correcto, pero…

-¿Pero?-preguntó Sthepan.

-Existe cierta hostilidad entre ellos…-contestó molesta la mujer ante la interrupción de su compañero.

-Si, bueno¿ese era el requisito no?

-Bueno, al principio se creía que sí, pero luego fue visto que no tenía por qué.

Zabinni abrió los ojos y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho. Estaba nervioso.

-Pero… ¿es ella no¿No nos habremos equivocado verdad?

-¡Claro que es ella! Pero sólo quiero advertiros que esto va a ser difícil, muy difícil.

-¿Pero tú estarás aquí para echarnos una mano no?-preguntó Stephan-Al fin y al cabo, tu fuiste la descubridora de…

-Por supuesto que estaré aquí para echaros una mano, pero cuidado, además, la familia del jovencito es problemática.

-¡Y que lo dudes! Pero tranquila, su padre está en prisión, tenemos la vía libre…

-No estará mucho tiempo encerrado, he oído rumores, y pronto volverá a ser libre, no lo dudéis…

-Pero hasta que eso ocurra, es nuestro deber que esos dos estén juntos…-le interrumpió Zabinni-Así qué, Stephan, Margerithe, ya es hora de que pasemos al plan B, ya que el A, ha quedado definitivamente suspendido.

-¿Cuál era el plan A?-preguntó Stephan.

-¡Cierra el pico y escucha!-espetó el sanador-Lo que haremos será…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se quitó los tacones, sus pies estaban llenos de ampollas por esos estúpidos zapatos. Ya casi estaba en su despacho. No podía creer lo idota que había sido al haber aceptado esa estúpida cena con el imbécil de Malfoy. Jamás hubiera creído que las cosas acabarían de ese modo. El la había besado, a ella. ¡Por merlín! Había sido una completa imbécil por haberse dejado llevar por el rubio. Se maldijo en voz baja. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber creído que Malfoy había cambiado, que era diferente, y que tal vez, él sintiera algo por ella, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Malfoy era un arrogante y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días.

Subió rápidamente el último tramo de escaleras que la separaba de su despacho, cuando sintió que alguien le llamaba a sus espaldas. 

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó creyendo que se trataba del rubio, pero se giró y descubrió a un hombre alto y moreno. Matt-Perdona Matt, creía que eras otra persona…

-Ya…-bajó la cabeza-Bueno¿qué tal la noche?

-¡Buff! Un horror, un fracaso absoluto.

-¿En serio?

-Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Y qué tal la tuya?

-Pues mal la verdad…

-¿Y eso?

-Resulta que no salió como esperaba-se acercó hasta la castaña. Vacilante-Esta noche esperaba cenar con una persona, pero ella ya estaba ocupada.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó la castaña- Seguro que es una idiota.

-Ejem…-Matt se sonrojó-Esto…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, resulta que esa persona eras tú, pero si tu misma dices que eres una idiota, no pienso contradecirte.

-Vaya Matt lo siento, yo…

-Tranquila, ya se que prefieres a Malfoy antes que a mí. Lo comprendo. Si yo fuera mujer también lo preferiría a él…

-¡No digas tonterías Matt! Malfoy es un cretino.

-Si, pero un cretino con suerte-dijo avergonzado.

-¡Por Merlín Matt! Tú eres cien mil veces mejor que él.

-Ya claro… seré mejor que él, pero Malfoy ha cenado contigo y yo no.

-Matt -Hermione se acercó hasta él. Lo último que quería esa noche era tener otra discusión-Sabes que tú y yo podemos cenar cuando quieras.

-Siempre que el trabajo no se interponga.

-Claro…

-Bueno, pues entonces me debes una cena…

-Cuando quieras…

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Si bueno, tal vez cenar no, pero desayunar… bueno, una cena-desayuno.

-No creo que sea buena idea Matt, estoy algo cansada…

-Lo prometiste Hermione.

-Está bien, pero que conste que esto es chantaje…

-Pero he conseguido lo que quería ¿no?

-Claro.

-Por cierto Hermione, estás preciosa.

Hermione rió. Era curioso, pero todo el enfado que sentía, se esfumó al ver a Matt, al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser tan mala la noche. Se calzó los zapatos y acompañó al moreno a tomar una cena-desayuno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el momento en el que la cuenta atrás terminó, Bella se desplomó en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Los invitados a rodearon en un santiamén, todos menos uno.

Theodore Nott se había inclinado en la mesa para observar a Bellatrix Black retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Era extraño. La cena de fin de año había transcurrido sin sobresaltos, pero justo con la entrada de nuevo año, "la jefa" había sufrido esa extraña crisis.

Entre Crabbe y Goyle la levantaron del suelo, y seguidos por una histérica Pansy la llevaron hasta su habitación, donde le suministraron pociones calmantes en un vano intento de hacerla callar. 

Eran ya más de las tres de la madrugada, cuando Theodore se deslizó en silencio de su habitación, un silencio innecesario ya que Bellatrix continuaba chillando, y bajó hasta el gran salón de la mansión Malfoy. 

La sala estaba a oscuras, a excepción del fuego de la chimenea. Cuidadosamente, pero con paso apresurado, se acercó hasta ella, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se introdujo en el interior del hogar.

-¡Despacho de Blaise Zabinni, Hospital San Mungo!-exclamó y acto seguido unas llamas color esmeralda lo envolvieron y desapareció.

* * *

**Hola a todos!Lo primero explicaros mi retraso, y es que, no se que me pasa últimamente pero todos los aparatos eléctricos de mi alrededor acaban de una manera u otra estrropeados, y eso es lo que le había ocurrido a mi router (también me cargué el microondas xD) y bueno tardaron un tiempo en traerme uno nuevo.Lo siento mucho,espero que para la próxima no tenga ningún problema y pueda actualizar pronto.**

**También daros las gracias por todos los reviews (no se que haría sin ellos) e intentaré que para el próximo chap pueda contestarlos a todos, y epsero que este chap haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Hasta pronto y mil besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13. Oportunidad:

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. Era de madrugada, sabía que Zabinni no se encontraría en su despacho, pero debía intentarlo. Las cosas habían cambiado y debía transmitirle esa información lo antes posible a su viejo compañero para que éste se la transmitiera a su vez a Snape. Aguardó unos minutos ante la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí, pero cuando iba a alejarse, una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas. Theodroe miró a los lados y entró sigilosamente en el despacho.

-No esperaba tu visita Theo…-murmuró Blaise. Se sirvió una copa y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio, e invitó a Theodore ha hacer lo mismo-.Y bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola Blaise, a mí también me alegra verte…

-Disculpa, no quería parecer descortés, pero ésta ha sido una noche muy larga y estaba deseando volver a casa para reunirme con mi familia.

-Lo comprendo-Theo se sentó frente al sanador y se sirvió otra copa-¿Has recibido noticias de Snape últimamente?

-Hace un par de semanas hablé con él, pero no se nada de él desde entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, no… Severus se encuentra bien, es sólo que…-tomó aire y entrecerró los ojos-.Bella ha sufrido una crisis esta noche…

-A, ¿y vienes a verme para que ayude a tu querida amiguita mortífaga no es así?

-Te equivocas. Mira, ya se que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado especialmente bien, pero…

-Permíteme que te corrija, lo de especialmente bien es un término que…-le interrumpió Zabinni.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón. Nuestra relación a lo largo de estos años ha sido nefasta, pero siempre ha habido una cosa que ha hecho que nos mantengamos unidos, y esa ha sido la fidelidad a Dumbledore… Aunque claro, evidentemente hubo una época de rebeldía…-se inclinó sobre la mesa y dejó al descubierto su antebrazo derecho, mostrando la marca-.No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de esto Blaise… Pero el caso, es que me di cuenta a tiempo y ahora estoy de vuestro bando, lo sabes…

-¿Quieres ir al grano Theo?

-Si. El motivo por el que he venido aquí esta noche, ha sido, como a te he comentado antes, la crisis que ha sufrido esta noche Bellatrix…

-¿Y?

-Ha sido realmente espantosa, y creo que puede estar relacionada con Draco…

-¿Con Draco?-los ojos de Zabinni parecían estar a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas-¿Cómo es eso?

-No se, es como una sensación que tengo… todo puede estar relacionado. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Draco esta noche?

-No, bueno en realidad si… pero es irrelevante, no es nada relacionado con su salud…

-¿Pero qué ha sido?

-Bueno, él y Hermione se han besado.

-¿Besado?

-Si Theo, besado, ya son personas adultas sabes…

-No es eso…-se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por la habitación-, déjame pensar…

Continuó dando vueltas.

-¿Quieres parar ya Theo? ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!

-Perdona-volvió a sentarse. Cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y frunció el ceño-, esto no me gusta nada Blaise, pero nada, nada…

-¿Qué es?

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero verás, creo que aparte de lo que pensábamos que era la enfermedad de Draco, hay algo más… y creo saber qué es. ¿Te ha contado Severus las noticias?

-¿Cuáles?

-Lo del asunto relacionado con Malfoy padre, Parkinson…

-A si, si, quien no sabe hoy en día que esa familia es una panda de traidores y que Parkinson extorsiona al Ministerio de Magia, si, estaba al tanto…

-Si, pero te perdiste una parte muy importante de la historia… ¿Recuerdas la fuga de Azkaban de Bellatrix y otros mortífagos?

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-Después de la caída de quién-tu-ya-sabes, por supuesto.

-Entonces ¿cómo olvidarla? Fue el mismo Potter quien les encerró, y también el que testificó a nuestro favor…

-Exactamente. Pues ahí es donde empieza todo este entuerto-Theo se acomodó en su silla-. Todo comenzó, un par de meses después de la detención de los mortífagos. Para ese entonces, Parkinson ya se había involucrado demasiado con la familia Malfoy, pero aún no estaba previsto el compromiso entre ella y Draco, pero los planes de Lucius estaban ya muy claros, y a pesar de encontrarse en libertad condicional, eso no le supuso ningún impedimento a la hora de llevar a cabo sus planes. Lucius plantearía al ministerio una nueva propuesta para la detención arbitraria de nacidos de muggles, de sangres sucia. Sobre este tema sólo tenían conocimiento muy pocas personas, entre ellas Bella, Narcisa, Draco, un par de mortífagos de la confianza de Lucius y yo…-bebió un trago y volvió a acomodarse en la silla-.Pero todo se fue al traste cuando Potter irrumpió en la mansión y se llevó a Azkaban a el señor Malfoy…

-Pero eso ocurrió hace tan sólo un año y medio, ¿cómo es posible?

-Los trámites para su detención fueron complicados, las grandes sumas de oro mágico que la familia Malfoy enviaba al Ministerios ayudaban a que… los negocios sucios de Lucius se pasaran por alto, pero ahí es donde entro yo y mi lealtad hacia Dumbledore y Potter. Yo mismo les pasé información a los del otro bando, y gracias a ello Potter y su grupo de aurores consiguió detener a Malfoy padre. Por supuesto, la extorsión hacia le ministerio jamás salió a la luz, el Profeta lo tapó todo como de costumbre. Tras su detención, Narcisa aceleró el matrimonio de Draco y Parkinson y gracias a esta última, unos cuantos miles de galeones y la discreción de algunos funcionarios de Azkaban, liberaron a Bella, pero todo quedó como una fuga. Sucios mentirosos-la última palabra la dijo entre dientes-.Y bueno, a partir de ahí se desató el caos junto con los descabellados planes de Lestrange…

-¿Qué planes?

-Son obvios Blaise, pretende hacerse con el poder…

-¿Te refieres a sustituir al Señor Oscuro?

-Más o menos, sólo que Bella es más cruel aún…

-¡Por Merlín!-Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente-¿Y en qué parte entra Draco?

-Oh bueno, Narcisa estaba al tanto de todo y bueno, firmó una declaración por así decirlo…

-¿Una declaración?

-Por llamarlo de alguna manera… Es un documento mágico, que relata todos los hechos, desde la caída des Señor Oscuro, la boda de Draco hasta la "fuga" de Bella…

-Pero sigo sin comprender…

-Paciencia. Escucha. Narcisa le confió ese documento a Draco, pero el no pudo leerlo, no porque Narcisa fue descubierta y encerrada por su propia hermana, a partir de ahí, Draco huyó de su casa.

-¿Y qué paso con el documento?

-¡Ah, esa es la mejor parte! Antes de todo este lío, hice una copia del documento, y protegí a ambos con una poderosa magia ancestral. Una copia la dejé en la mansión Malfoy, para que Bella y los demás no sospecharan de mí, y la otra copia… está en posesión de Severus. Narcisa está encerrada en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, Bella, creyendo que Drcao conocía lo que el documento contenía, le echó una maldición y a partir de ahí viene su enfermedad, pero hizo algo mal, y por eso, esta noche sufrió la crisis, o el ataque como quieras llamarlo, porque Bella está vinculada a la salud de Draco. Es como cuando Potter y El Señor Oscuro estaban conectados.

-¿Cómo? ¡Explícate mejor Theo!

-Es sencillo, cuando Draco está mal, Bella se siente fuerte, fortalecida, como si aún fuera joven, pero cuando Draco mejora, Bella sufre ataques, crisis… Desde hacía un tiempo la salud de Bella no andaba del todo bien, pero todos creíamos que se trataba a causa de estrés y de la edad, pero esta noche he comprobado que no. Draco besó a Granger, Bella sufrió una crisis, por lo que ahora podemos estar al cien por cien seguros de que nuestras sospechas respecto a la enfermedad de Draco no iban tan desencaminadas. Debemos mantener a Draco con buena salud, y para ello, Granger es imprescindible…

-Lo sé Theo, ¿pero no crees que estamos forzando un poco las cosas?

-¡Qué va!-y por primera vez en la noche sonrió de verdad-.Es más, desde la escuela supe que entre ellos… había algo.

-¿Hubo algo en Hogwarts?

-No me refiero a eso Blaise, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡era demasiado evidente! Malfoy no paraba de meterse con ella, y siempre he dicho que una de mis mejores virtudes es que se observar a las personas, y Blaise, después de haber estado compartiendo cuarto con Draco durante siete años, uno se fija en muchos detalles… y te aseguro, que al "rubito" le hacía "tilín" Granger.

-Yo era su mejor amigo y jamás me di cuenta…-repuso Blaise avergonzado.

-Ya Zab, pero tu siempre andabas en las nubes, pensando en Merlín sabe que... pero no te culpes…-ambos se miraron y rieron juntos por vez primera desde que se conocían.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lo he pasado genial Matt, pero no deberías de haberte molestado con ese tipo…-repuso Hermione mientras paseaba con el sanador en dirección a su apartamento. Ya estaba amaneciendo y la castaña estaba rendida.

-No debería haberte llamado eso.

-Estaba borracho, ya sabes… suele pasar en Nochevieja.

-Lo se, pero de todas formas fue muy desagradable por su parte…-Matt sonrió y se detuvo cuando Hermione le indicó que ya habían llegado-.Si al menos hubiese sido un piropo bonito igual lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero semejante burrada…

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que me vea en una situación semejante. Si lo que el hombre dice es bonito lo dejo pasar, y si por el contrario es desagradable conmigo… entonces una de dos, o le pego un puñetazo por mí misma o te llamo para que hagas el trabajo sucio…-ambos rieron-.Ha sido una noche estupenda Matt.

-Si… hay que volver a repetirla. ¿Mañana quizás?

-Querrás decir hoy ¿no?

-Bueno sí, tú ya me entiendes… Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

-Eso es un: déjame descansar y ya hablaremos.

-Un quizá entonces…

Hermione se acercó hasta la puerta y buscó las llaves del portal. Matt la miraba silencioso, con la cabeza gacha.

-Entonces, te llamo luego…-la castaña se giró, con las llaves en la mano, pero al ver la expresión de Matt frunció el ceño-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quiero decir que si eso es todo? ¿Gracias Matt y ya te llamaré?

-Oh Matt no…

-No, tranquila, ya lo suponía…-apretó los puños y dio media vuelta.

-Matt espera…

El moreno se volvió, aún con los puños apretados y miró a Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te vayas de esa manera…

-¿A no?

-Matt, no te vayas, no quería ofenderte, de verdad…

-Ya se me tus excusas Hermione…-se acercó más hasta la castaña. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara totalmente roja-.Siempre es la misma historia, el trabajo, la falta de tiempo, la familia, los amigos… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar en ti misma?

-¡Matt no te atrevas a hablarme así!-le gritó la castaña furiosa.

-No Hermione, es que no lo entiendes. ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? ¿Un año, dos?-sin querer se había acercado más hasta la castaña-.Hermione, eres una mujer extraordinaria, guapa, inteligente… pero a veces es como si no fueras ninguna de esas cosas…

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir, eres inteligente, ves en las personas, pero a veces estás demasiado ciega…

-¿Disculpa?

-Hermione, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Desde que entraste en este hospital estoy loco por ti! ¿Y tú que haces? ¡Me esquivas! Y creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para saberlo ya, pero parece que…

Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta. No podía creerse que Matt le estuviera hablando así. Vale que fuera un chico muy guapo, simpático y agradable, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que él sintiera eso por ella.

-Matt yo no…

-Da lo mismo Hermione, ya da igual, ya me he cansado de invitarte a salir y esperar algo de ti…

-Yo…

-Déjalo pasar simplemente, no pasa nada, yo estoy bien, sólo es un palo más…Pero tranquila, se me pasará…-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No podía dejar que las cosas acabaran de ese modo, Matt era una buena persona y no se merecía todo aquello por su culpa.

-¡Espera!-corrió tras él y lo alcanzó a la vuelta de la esquina-.Está bien, me he comportado como una idota, y lo siento, lo siento de veras…

-Hermione, no te disculpes, la culpa es mía por insistir e insistir… comprendo que no te fijes en alguien como yo.

-¡Oh por Merlín que idioteces! Matt, eres un hombre genial, y desde que nos conocemos hemos sido muy buenos amigos, pero yo…

-Amigos…-repitió Matt entre dientes.

-Ya se que para ti soy algo más pero…-Hermione bajó la cabeza-.Yo no soy así… quiero decir, que yo no se actuar de otra forma cuando el gusto a alguien…me refiero… buff, no se cómo explicarlo-se retorció las manos nerviosa-.Mira, me han hecho mucho daño, y supongo, que es por eso por lo que soy así y huyo de las personas que me quieren, es como si llevara puesta una coraza que…

-Comprendo…

-Y lo siento, pero no se hacerlo de otra manera…

-Hermione, ¿no has pensado nunca en probar?

-¿Probar qué?

-Te han hecho daño, lo sé, a todos nos han hecho daño alguna vez… pero no puedes estar toda tu vida protegiéndote de todos los hombres que se interesan por ti…

-Matt, no se si…

-No, deja que termine, por favor-el moreno se acercó más hasta ella-.Soy un buen tío, tú lo has dicho, dame una oportunidad Hermione… no tienes nada que perder.

Hermione se estremeció ante las palabras del moreno. Por una parte le gustaría darle una oportunidad, pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en el idiota de Malfoy, y por mucho que intentara no hacerlo, las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche estaban grabadas en su mente.

-No se Matt…

-Por favor, intentémoslo.

-No se si…

-Hermione, una oportunidad, sólo t pido una, déjame que te lo demuestre.

-Está bien-accedió al fin la castaña.

-Bien-Matt alzó un puño triunfal-, pasaré a recogerte esta noche.

-Mejor mañana, no creo que tenga fuerzas para esta noche…

-Esta bien, mañana a las ocho te recojo, ¿te parece bien un indio?

-Estupendo, un indio me parece un sitio correcto…

-Hecho entonces, hasta mañana-se inclinó sobre la castaña y le besó en la mejilla.

Hermione suspiró mientras le veía alejarse, tenía que darle una oportunidad, pero en el fondo sabía por qué había decidido dársela.

**OOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba apoyada sobre la pared, aguardando a que Theodore saliera y le diese noticias. Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos, un hombre alto y moreno salió de la habitación de Bella y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Pansy acercándose al hombre.

-Le he suministrado una poción calmante y parece más tranquila, aunque sigue murmurando cosas sin sentido y de vez en cuando se estremece, pero ya pasó la peor fase…

-¡Hay que avisar a Lucius!

-No Pansy-Theo se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros-, espera a que mejore, luego podrás hablar con Malfoy.

-Pero… el debe saber lo que ha pasado-protestó la morena.

-Cierto, pero no estamos seguros de lo que le ha ocurrido, mejor esperar a ver si mejora.

-¡Pero las cosas han cambiado Theo! Ahora ya no podemos estar seguros del plan ni de nada, no si ella está mal, y Lucius… Lucius saldrá pronto de la cárcel y no podemos ocultarle algo así, no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar cuando se entere de…

-No hay por que alarmarse Pansy-intentó tranquilizarla el moreno-, Bella se está recuperando, la crisis de ayer sólo fue pasajera, ahora está alterada nada más… Esperemos unos días, y luego podrás visitar a Malfoy y contarle lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

-Ahora ve a las mazmorras y llévale la comida a Narcisa, estará hambrienta…-ordenó Theo-, y por favor, no le cuentes lo de su hermana, no quiero más problemas…

La morena asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, aún parecía preocupada.

-Tranquila Pansy, sobrevivirá…-Pansy agachó la cabeza y se marchó-Por desgracia para todos-murmuró Theo antes de volver a la habitación.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!Bueno bueno,se que me he retrasado un pelín,pero aquí estoy,con un nuevo chap y algo más largo,como prometí.Además he podido contestar a todos los reviews,y quiero agradeceroslo muchisisisimo ya que sin vosotras y sin vuestros comentarios a mi se me quitarían las ganas de escribir jaja!!**

**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado el chap,ya se van descubriendo cosillas...interesante no?Como siempre me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**Nos vemos!!Un besazo enorme,y ya se que soy una plasta,pero gracias por los reviews otra vez.Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14. Estás intoxicada:

Pansy encendió la luz, y con cuidado de no tropezarse agarró la bandeja con la comida de Narcisa, y bajó hasta las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy.

La estancia estaba compuesta por una gran sala, con paredes de piedra, húmedas y frías; el techo era bajo y las ratas correteaban de un lugar a otro. La mazmorra era muy oscura, tan sólo unas pocas lámparas alumbraban la habitación. En el fondo, sobre un roído canapé, descansaba una mujer. Sus cabellos largos y rubios como el oro, caían en cascada a los lados de la cama.

Pansy se acercó hasta ella y depositó la bandeja en el suelo, después se sentó en el canapé, junto a Narcisa y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos.

-¿Draco?-preguntó la rubia con la voz rota-¿Eres tú hijo mío?

-Soy yo, Pansy.

La mujer se incorporó de la cama. Se frotó los ojos y miró a la morena. Sus gestos eran torpes y tímidos, como los de una niña pequeña.

-Draco aún no ha regresado querida…-canturreó Pansy.

-¿Y Bella?

-Bella…-la morena dudó-.Bella se ha marchado de viaje por uno días, así que mientras ella falte seré yo quien baje todos los días a verte.

-No quiero.

Pansy se levantó furiosa y abofeteó a Narcisa. La rubia se llevó la mano a la cara mientras sollozaba.

-¡Eres una desagradecida Narcisa! Deberías estar agradecida de tener otra compañía aparte de las ratas.

-Antes la compañía de las ratas que la tuya-Narcisa se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a la morena-, tú, has destrozado el nombre de esta familia. Jamás debí permitir que te casaras con mi hijo, sólo eres una caza fortunas, sólo te interesó su dinero, nunca le quisiste, y ahora él…-Narcisa rompió a llorar-, ahora él está desaparecido. Por mí puedes guardarte tu compañía, no la quiero, ahora que mi hijo no está, no me importa nada. Esta casa… esta casa está machada con el nombre de la traición. Por mí os podéis morir todos.

-A Bella no le va ha gustar que hayas hablado así de tu familia.

-No vas a decírselo.

-¿A no? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?-la voz de Pansy era burlona- ¿Tú?

-Draco lo hará, lo sé. El volverá, me sacará de aquí y os encerrará a todos, ratas, traidores…

-¡Ya está bien!-gritó la morena-Bella se enterará de esto, lo juro…

Fulminó a Narcisa con la mirada, y echa una furia subió las escaleras y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

El ambiente de fiesta aún reinaba por las calles de Londres. Hermione pudo comprobarlo cuando a media tarde se dirigía hacia el hospital. En realidad ese era un día festivo, pero había recibido una lechuza urgente de Ron. Gillian, la hija mayor del pelirrojo, había contagiado una extraña intoxicación que al parecer provenía por la ingesta de unos caramelos mágicos que se habían echo muy populares últimamente y estaba ingresada en San Mungo.

Se apareció en la entrada del hospital y preguntó en recepción dónde tenían a la hija de Ron. La niña se encontraba en la cuarta planta, en la sala de observación. Subió lo más rápido posible hasta la planta cuarta y allí encontró a su mejor amigo, su hijo pequeño, Thomas, y a su esposa. Los tres estaban abrazados y nerviosos. De vez en cuando Ron intentaba pasar por las puertas que conducían a la sala de observación, pero un sanador se lo impedía.

Hermione se acercó hasta los Weasley y abrazó a Ron.

-¿Cómo está?

-No sabemos nada, no nos han dicho nada de momento…-informó con voz temblorosa Ron.

-¿Quién está con ella?

-Un sanador, Howard creo que se llamaba-contestó Berta, la esposa de Ron-.Por favor Hermione, haz algo…

-Veré que puedo hacer…-la castaña se asomó por la puerta-.Aguardad un momento-les dijo.

Hermione se adentró en la sala de observación.

Pasaron los minutos, pero la castaña no salía. Ron caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, Thomas dormía en los brazos de su madre, y Berta sollozaba por lo bajo.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, la castaña salió de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Herm?-preguntó Ron mientras la sujetaba por los brazos.

-Está estable-informó-, tenía fiebre, hemos tratado de bajarla con pociones, pero por el momento no surten efecto, y si en media hora no le baja la fiebre…

-¿Qué?-preguntó alarmada Berta.

-Tranquila, le bajará-Hermione abrazó a la mujer-.Odio esos estúpidos caramelos, este es el tercer caso de intoxicación en lo que llevamos de mes.

-Pienso denunciar a la empresa…-anunció Ron furiosos.

-¡Ronald por Merlín!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Apoyado sobre una columna se encontraba un desaliñado Harry Potter-.Sabes perfectamente que al Ministerio, con perdón de la palabra, se la trae floja que un puñado de críos se intoxique. Al ministerio le mueve el dinero, y la empresa de estos dichosos caramelos mueve toneladas de oro mágico, que por supuesto, un gran porcentaje va a parar a manos del ministerio, más concretamente, a la nueva casa del primer ministro-explicó Harry.

-¡Harry!-Ron acudió hasta su amigo.

Lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, que el moreno le correspondió. Después saludó a Berta, Thomas y por último a la castaña.

-¿Cómo estás Herm?-preguntó el moreno.

-Bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh, Arthur avisó a Kingsley y este a mí cuando estaba en mitad de una misión.

-Harry no deberías haber dejado tu trabajo para venir hasta aquí-dijo Ron.

-Ron, eres mi mejor amigo. Tú y tu familia sois muy importantes para mí, además Gil es mi sobrinita y no iba a dejaros solos en este momento por nada del mundo, lo sabes-el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza, intentando disimular su emoción-¿Cómo está la niña?-le preguntó a castaña.

-Estable, pero aún tiene fiebre…

-Pero se recuperará ¿no?-preguntó Berta.

Hermione sonrió y asintió, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Habían recibido muchos pacientes por intoxicación, pero este era grave. Haría todo lo necesario por salvarle la vida a la hija de Ron.

-Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a mi despacho y cambiarme. Volveré rápido.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y bajó rápidamente a su despacho. Allí se quitó su capa y la colgó en el perchero. Se hizo un desordenado moño y se colocó su túnica de sanadora. También cogió un par de pociones y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

Fue directamente hasta la cafetería y allí buscó a una enfermera. Casi todas estaban ocupadas, excepto Holly. De mala gana se acercó hasta ella.

-Holly.

-¿Si sanadora Granger?

-Ten-metió la mano en le bolsillo y sacó las pociones-, dale esto a Malfoy. La botellita azul que se la tome entera y la otra hasta la marca. Tómele la temperatura y vigílelo de vez en cuando ¿entendido?

-Si.

-Gracias. Cando pueda pasaré para ver qué tal están las cosas-Hermione se dio media vuelta. Le fastidiaba tener que haberle encomendado ese trabajo precisamente a esa enfermera, a Holly, con la que el estúpido de Malfoy había estado tonteando, pero no tenía otro remedio.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba acostado en su cama y leyendo el periódico cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Largo!-gritó.

Volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, pero el ruido de la puerta volvió a interrumpirlo. Draco se levantó furiosamente de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Perdone señor Malfoy…-dijo con voz tímida una enfermera.

-Holly-se asombró Draco cuando vio a la guapa enfermera plantada en la puerta-, no sabía que eras tú, disculpa.

-No pasa nada señor.

-Llámame Draco por favor.

-Está bien. He venido a revisarle, ¿puedo pasar?-Draco se hizo a un lado. Mientras la guapa enfermera se dirigía hasta la mesita auxiliar que había junto a su cama, Draco admiró sus bellas curvas mientras esbozaba una pícara mueca-.La sanadora Granger me ha enviado para que le de estas pociones.

La alegría que hasta hace uno segundos había embargado a Draco al ver a la enfermera, se esfumó en cuanto Holly mencionó a Granger.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó bruscamente al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-La sanadora Granger está atendiendo a un paciente muy delicado.

-¿Quién es…?-Draco se guardó de hacer un comentario. ¿Quién podía ser más importante que él, que era su paciente y su prioridad?

-Se trata de la hija de su amigo, el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está intoxicada. Ha comido unos caramelos mágicos que son dañinos.

-¿Es grave?

-Al parecer sí, la pobre criatura tiene mucha fiebre, pero no se nada más…

Drao bufó. ¿Cómo se atrevía Granger a dejarle a él para atender a la hija de Weasel? Vale que la cría no tuviera la culpa, pero por segunda vez en pocas horas, Hermione había vuelto a herir el orgullo Malfoy. Al menos había hecho bien su trabajo y había enviado a Holly para que se ocupara de él.

-Qué lástima…-dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Tranquilo, se recuperará…

Holly se acercó hasta él y el tomó la temperatura. Frunció el ceño.

-Tienes fiebre…-tomó una de las pociones y se al tendió-.Bebe sólo hasta la marca.

Draco tomó el bote de mala gana y bebió hasta la marca.

-Con esto tendría que bajarte la fiebre, esperaremos unos minutos a ver si hace efecto…

Draco asintió, pero en realidad no había escuchado ni una de las palabras que la enfermera le había dicho. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, más concretamente en Granger. Draco no podía soportar que la castaña se encontrara a tan sólo unos metros de él y que ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a visitarlo. Se supone que ella era su sanadora, que debía cuidarle y no encargarles su trabajo a otras personas, aunque se tratara de atractivas enfermeras.

-¿Sientes náuseas?-le preguntó Holly. Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y negó con la cabeza-.Es extraño…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que con esta fiebre debería tener al menos un poco de náuseas, si no, no explica…-la enfermera se mordió el labio-.Tendré que vigilarte más de cerca. Tómate esta otra poción.

El rubio se la bebió y se tendió en la cama.

-Bien Draco, pasaré dentro de media hora para ver cómo estás. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Holly se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¿Tienes que marcharte ya?

-En realidad… no.

-Entonces, ¿qué prisa hay?-estiró la mano y agarró a la enfermera por la cintura y la sentó en le borde de su cama-.Tú y yo podemos ser bueno amigos… Empecemos a conocernos.

La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa tonta, mientras que Draco reía maliciosamente para sus adentros. Ya sabía como vengarse de Granger por haber herido el orgullo Malfoy, y la castaña pronto se arrepentiría de haberle rechazado la noche anterior.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se acercó hasta la sala de espera. Venía de ver a Gillian. La niña aún tenía fiebre muy alta, y su estómago no andaba del todo bien.

-Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba apoyado contra la pared. Pálido y cansado. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo está Gil?

-Aún sigue igual…

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró.

-No suelo dejarla que coma golosinas, pero pensé que una no le haría daño… ¿Qué ironía no?

-Ron, no es tu culpa que Gil esté así-le consoló su amiga-.La culpa es de esa horrible empresa y del ministerio. Las cosas están muy mal Ronald, hay que hacer algo. No puedo soportar ver pasar a niños como Gil intoxicados por esos estúpidos caramelos…

El pelirrojo no contestó.

-¿Dónde están Berta y Thomas?-preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba solo.

-Berta ha ido a dejar a Thomas a casa de mis padres, y luego iba a ir a casa a darse una ducha y descansar un poco para hacerme el relevo, aunque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que mi niña esté bien…

-Tranquilo Ron, cuidaremos de ella. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible.

-Lo sé Herm, pero no quiero que le pase anda a mi hijita…

Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le estrechó fuertemente. Ron, Berta, los niños… todos eran su familia, parte de ella, y ver a Ron en ese estado le entristecía de sobremanera.

-Escucha Ron, creo que puedes pasar a ver a Gil…

Su amigo asintió.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a Malfoy, se me ha hecho tarde…-dijo mientras consultaba la hora. Era más de medianoche-.Volveré en un rato. Entra y dile al sanador Howard que tienes mi permiso ¿vale?

-Gracias Herm.

Hermione se despidió de su amigo. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y se ajustó la túnica de sanadora. Después de estar un día sin ver a Malfoy, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía como iba a reaccionar el rubio, y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar ella?

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. Eran exactamente la doce y media del dos de enero, seguramente Draco Malfoy estaría durmiendo, pero tenía que asegurarse que Holly había hecho su trabajo y que el rubio se encontraba en perfecto estado. Ya iba a darse media vuelta cuando Draco le abrió. Iba vestido con tan sólo unos pantalones grises, a juego con sus ojos. Tenía le cabello despeinado. Dios un largo bostezo antes de esbozar su típica mueca de idiota.

-¿Es que no te han enseñado que por la noche la gente normal duerme?

-Cierra el pico Malfoy-la castaña le dio un empujoncito y se adentró en la habitación-, sólo he venido a ver cómo estás-Hermione caminó a tientas por la habitación, en busca del interruptor de la luz.

Draco permanecía apoyado en la puerta, que había cerrado cuando la sanadora le había empujado. Ahora se encontraban a oscuras, solos.

-¡Ay!-exclamó Hermione cuando se dio en las espinillas con el borde de la cama.

-¡Eres una inútil Garnger!-Draco se acercó hasta ella. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Hermione dio un respingo. Draco rió-.No pienses cosas extrañas Granger, te sujeto para que no destroces el mobiliario de mi habitación-el rubio buscó algo en la pared, y se hizo la luz-¡Bingo!

Hermione se apartó bruscamente del rubio, pero tropezó con sus pies y cayó a la cama.

-¿No venías a ver qué tal estoy?-le preguntó Draco burlonamente-. Pues estoy bien.

-¿Te ha dado Holly las pociones?-Hermione se incorporó de la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-Si, y permíteme decir que hace su trabajo mejor que tú.

-¿Perdón?-Hermione intentó ignorar el comentario del rubio. Draco se acercó hasta ella y Hermione le tomó la temperatura. Tenía fiebre.

-Lo que has oído-Draco dio un rodeo y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama-. A, y gracias por mandarme a una enfermera tan guapa, al menos lo he pasado bien hoy.

Hermione apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

-Holly es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, no se si me entiendes…-Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa-De hecho, mañana mismo voy a ir ha hablar con Zabinni para que Holly sea mi enfermera y tú no tengas que estar preocupándote de mí las 24 horas del día, con que vengas a "visitarme" de vez en cuando me basta y me sobra.

-Holly no es sanadora, no tiene ese poder.

-Pues hoy ha desempeñado su trabajo perfectamente. Es una chica muy cualificada, con muchas condiciones…

-He estado muy ocupada-respondió Hermione entre dientes. Estaba furiosa.

-Ah, ya me ha dicho Holly, la hija de Weasel ¿no?

Hermione no contestó. Se limitó a morderse el labio.

-Que lástima que esa niña no vaya a tener un buen futuro, con lo pobre que es su padre seguro que le ha dad ese caramelo para matarla y así tener una boca menos qué alimentar…

No pudo terminar su frase porque la mano de Hermione aterrizó en su mejilla.

-Pegas como una nena-dijo burlonamente Draco mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. No quería reconocerlo, pero la bofetada de Granger le picaba en la cara.

-¡Eres un gilipollas Malfoy!-espetó la castaña al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama-.Eres la persona más odiosa, más imbécil, más cruel, más ruin, más…

Draco alargó un brazo, tiró de Hermione de vuelta ala cama y la silenció con sus labios. Hermione intentó zafarse, pero la intensidad con la que el rubio presionaba sus labios, la dejó indefensa, sin fuerzas, a completa disposición de ese hombre.

El beso era desenfrenado. Draco la besaba con furia, mientras que Hermione respondía con sus misma intensidad, el rubio se abría paso entre sus labios. Sus lenguas se movían frenéticamente. Draco rodeó la cintura de la castaña, mientras su cuerpo se iba amoldando a las caderas de la sanadora. Llevó las manos hasta su cuello, después subió hasta su cabeza y deshizo el moño en el que la castaña llevaba recogido su pelo, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Hermione fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo apartó bruscamente. Se incorporó de la cama y se frotó los labios con fuerza.

A Draco le hervía la sangre cuando se dio cuanta de la situación. Por una parte estaba avergonzado por su debilidad, por haberse dejado llevar, por haber sucumbido a Granger. Pero por otra parte, el orgullo Malfoy había vuelto a ser dañado.

-¿Qué haces Granger?

-¿Qué?

-¡Me has besado!

-¿Qué dices?-Hermione se recogió el pelo-. Mira Malfoy, eres odioso…

-Y tú una estrecha.

-¿Cómo? Repite eso…-Hermione tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y las mejillas encendidas.

-E-S-T-R-E-C-H-A, ¿lo has entendido ahora?

-Hermione bufó.

-Mira Malfoy, no se por qué pierdo el tiempo viniendo aquí…

-Cierto, no se por qué pierdo el tiempo con mujeres como tú. Holly es mucho más…-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír tus estupideces!

-¡Por Merlín, pareces el perro ese que dicen los muggles que ni come ni deja comer! ¿Acaso está celosa de Holly?-Hermione abrió a boca para hablar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido o imaginaba. Por una vez en tu vida podrías decir lo que sientes y confesar que lo estabas deseando ¿no?-la castaña bajó la mirada-.El que calla otorga Granger… Eres la mujer de hielo ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú un arrogante, estúpido…

-Estás amargada sangre sucia. ¿Qué pasa has comido dulce? Porque parece que eres tú la que estás intoxicada-dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no necesitaba oír más. Se dio media vuelta, cruzó la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

-¡Hortelano! ¡El perro de Hortelano!-le gritó el rubio cuando recordó el dicho muggle.

Lanzó un bufido, se acostó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Intentaba fingir que no le daba importancia al asunto de que Granger acababa de marcharse de su habitación echa una furia y un mar de lágrimas, pero lo cierto es que no era así. Y eso le asustaba. Se estaba ablandando. Un Malfoy no sentía lástima por las mujeres "intoxicadas" como ellas. No señor. Se mordió el labio pensando que ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer vengarse de Granger, porque al fin y al cabo, el comienzo de la revancha había sido bastante… agridulce.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!Bueno esta vez he actualizado un pelín antes jeje!Respecto al chap...espero que os haya gustado (como siempre espero vuestras opiniones).El "reencuentro" entre Draco y Hermione tal vez no ha sido como imaginabais,pero me gustó escribirlo de esta manera,porque al fin y al cabo ¿quién se atreve ha hablar del beso después de lo que pasó?Pero aún así espero que os haya gustado...**

**Nos vemos!Un besazo enorme!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15. Escapada nocturna:

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa y se quitó la capucha. La piel de Severus Snape resplandecía con la luz del fuego. Se apartó el grasiento pelo de la cara y apoyó el mentón sobre los puños.

-¿Algo va mal?-preguntó Basile mientras se sentaba frente a él y le servía una copa de vino de elfo.

-Basile, Basile…muchas cosas van mal. Los tiempos son malos…

-Bueno eso ya lo sabíamos todos-Basile se encogió de hombros-.Maldito sea el nuevo ministro. Desde el día que lo ascendieron supe que las cosas iban a cambar y mucho. Mi hermano Steve trabajaba con él, y siempre me contó que era un hombre avaricioso y despiadado. No entiendo como un hombre así pudo llegar a ministro.

-Yo sí Basile…-Severus dio un largo trago a su copa.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo hay una palabra para eso… Extorsión.

-¿Cómo? –Basile abrió los ojos-.Entonces… ¿antes de que Austin Gian llegara al poder el ministerio estaba…?

-Sí y no. El antiguo ministro no era tan tonto y no aceptaba los sobornos de Malfoy y otras familias así por las buenas, pero en el fondo algo de oro había, eso sin dudarlo.

-Vaya, de las cosas que se entera uno… A propósito. Cuando anoche te marchaste me dejaste muy sorprendido, ahora que conozco la naturaleza del documento, lo he guardado con más precauciones y medidas de seguridad.

-Eso deberías haberlo echo cuando te lo entregué…-le reprendió Snape.

-Disculpa…

Severus hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia a la disculpa de su amigo. Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

-Basile, ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda… Ha ocurrido algo…-se aclaró la garganta-Anoche Bella sufrió un ataque, y todo está relacionado con mi ahijado, con lo que te conté ayer de su maldición. Pues verás, cada vez que mi ahijado está más o menos feliz, Bella enferma… pero yo creo que hay más.

-¿Algo peor que eso?-Basile levantó una ceja.

-Si, creo que ha mi infiltrado se le escapa algo… Creo que al igual que Bella enferma cuando Draco se siente bien, cuando mejora; mi ahijado también puede enfermar cuando Bella esté bien. Lo que quiero decir… es que todo esto se nos va de las manos a no ser que actuemos rápido. Esta noche, mi infiltrado vendrá ha hacerte una vistita.

-¿Para qué Severus?-Basile levantó una ceja.

-Quiero que hagáis una cosa por mí, y os necesito a los dos.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Es un antiguo alumno mío, no sería prudente conocer su nombre… pero le aseguro que es un hombre de total confianza, y estoy seguro de que usted y él harán el trabajo que les voy a pedir con total éxito.

-Dime Severus, sabes que sea lo que sea lo haré con gusto, y más si con eso puedo ayudar a otras personas…

-Se trata de Narcisa… No puede aguantar más tiempo allí encerrada. Está comenzando a enfermar, y la necesito viva. Nos podrías ayudar, y además, ella ha sido como una hermana para mí.

-¿Cómo vamos ha hacerlo?

-Es sencillo: mi infiltrado te dará instrucciones. No será muy difícil, pero hay que tener cuidado con el resto de los mortífagos… Entrarás dentro de la mansión y la sacarás de allí, sana y salva.

-¿Y luego? Quiero decir, ¿dónde la llevaremos?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya te explicaré más adelante donde podremos llevar a Narcisa para que no corra ningún peligro. Pero debes ser muy cuidadoso, nada repito nada puede salir mal, un fallo, y puedes echarlo todo a perder, o peor, puedes estar muerto.

Basile tragó saliva y asintió.

-Ahora es el momento si quieres echarte atrás, no te culparé, comprendo que todo esto sea demasiado para ti…-explicó Severus.

-Di mi palabra, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Cumpliré con este trabajo aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, no queremos que eso ocurra…-Snape bajó la cabeza hacia su amigo y sonrió-, ahora… brindemos.

Los dos amigos levantaron sus copas y las entrechocaron, deseando que todo saliera bien.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione salió de su despacho. Acababa de estar en la habitación de Malfoy y había parado en su despacho para cambiarse de ropa. Estaba echa un lío. Malfoy era un idiota, un arrogante, egoísta, vulgar y corto de mente. Sólo pensaba en una cosa. Quería conseguir lo que se propusiera costara lo que costara. Si tenía que ofender a alguien lo hacía, si tenía que obligar a alguien ha hacer algo lo hacía también. Estaba harta del orgullo Malfoy. No podía seguir así. Hermione se reprendió así misma por haberse vuelto a dejar llevar por el idiota de Malfoy. Ella no era así. No era débil, no era una cría que caía rendida ante los pies del primer hombre que pasaba por su vida, y menos ante su peor enemigo durante sus días de colegiala. Se tenía bien merecida la bofetada que le había dado. Había demostrado que con ella no se jugaba, aunque luego hubiera cedido… Pero de todas maneras, había dejado una cosa bastante clara: Hermione podía ser una sabelotodo, una sangre sucia, podía estar intoxicada o lo que fuera, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no pegaba como una nena.

Fue directamente hasta la sala de observación. No vio a Ron por ninguna parte por lo que supuso que el pelirrojo aún se encontraba dentro, acompañando a Gil. Con mucho cuidado para no molestar al resto de los familiares que dormitaban en la sala de espera, Hermione asomó la cabeza dentro de la sala de observación. Entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir a su amigo entre la oscuridad. Lo vio sentado en una butaca junto a la cama de Gil. Se acercó. Ron dormía con la cabeza colgando del reposa brazos de la butaca, mientras aferraba la pequeña mano de la niña. Hermione sonrió. Acarició la cabeza de la niña y le besó en la frente, después se acercó hasta Ron y le sacudió suavemente del hombro.

-Ron…-murmuró.

El pelirrojo se removió inquieto y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó casi gritando.

-¡Shhh!-Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios-. Deberías irte a casa… estás agotado.

-No… tengo que esperar a que llegue Berta… no puedo dejarla sola.

-Vamos Ron, vete a casa. Date una ducha y duerme un poco. A Berta le alegrará verte en casa. Yo me quedaré con Gil

-¿Estas segura?-Ron parecía preocupado.

-Ronald, soy sanadora, además no voy a dejar que a tu niña le pase nada. Estará bien…

-Vale, pero con lo que sea me avisas…

-Tranquilo.

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. Se inclinó sobre Gil y la contempló. Ésta era clavadita a su padre; pelirroja y con la cara llena de pecas. Lo único que la diferenciaba de Ron, eran sus ojos. Éstos eran avellana, como los de su madre, como los de ella. La niña dormía. Estaba muy pálida, tenía el pelo pegado a al cara, a causa de la fiebre. Hermione tocó la frente de Gillian. La fiebre era alta. Buscó en un cajón la poción para la fiebre. Se la inyectó mágicamente, ya que no era necesario despertar a la niña. Después se sentó en la butaca y apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras observaba a Gil. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

Draco no paraba de darle vueltas en la cama. Sabía que su comportamiento no había sido del todo "correcto", pero es que él era así. Tal vez Granger pensara que él era un idiota –cosa muy probable-, pero en el fondo la sangre sucia se merecía que le llamara eso. Parecía como si Granger rehuyera a todos los hombres de su vida, y lo peor de todo es que lo rechazaba a él. Después de tantos palos en tan poco tiempo, el orgullo Malfoy… estaba mermando a pasos agigantados.

Se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso no iba a poder dormir en toda la maldita noche? Parece ser que no. La imagen de la cara de Granger enfurecida, gritándole cosas horribles… se le aparecía intermitentemente en su mente, intercalada con todas las sensaciones que había sentido cuando besó a la maldita sabelotodo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Draco cambió de postura e intentó aclarar sus ideas. Por una parte se sentía indignado porque Granger le había rechazado en dos ocasiones, por otra parte se sentía avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar; por otra furioso, claro, nadie abofeteaba a un Malfoy. Y por último, y no menos importante, en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de su ser, sentía una pizca de… ¿arrepentimiento? ¿culpabilidad? ¿lástima? ¿por ella? ¿por Granger? Su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas, de incógnitas. Sentía un profundo vacío en el estómago al pensar que en todo aquello tenía que ver la maldita sangre sucia.

En un intento de despejarse, se incorporó de la cama y decidió que no podía seguir más tiempo en su habitación, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño. Se calzó sus zapatillas e intentó peinar su pelo hacia atrás –algo imposible dadas todas las vueltas que había dado en la cama-, pero al final consiguió que su pelo estuviera "aceptable". Salió de la habitación. Fuera, en los pasillos todo estaba en calma. Sólo unas pocas lámparas iluminaban los desiertos corredores. Draco dio vueltas y vueltas por todo el hospital, tratando de poner su mente en orden.

Subió hasta la cuarta planta. Se sentó en una desvencijada silla junto a un florero. Enterró su cara entre sus manos y respiró hondo. Estuvo en esa posición unos minutos, hasta que un ruido sordo proveniente de la sala que se encontraba frente a él hizo que se "despertara".

Draco se acercó hasta la puerta y echó un vistazo de dentro. Paseó su mirada por el interior, y lo que vio le dejó petrificado. Granger dormía con medio cuerpo apoyado en una butaca y el otro medio sobe una cama, donde dormía una pálida niña de cabellos rojos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Lentamente se acercó hasta la castaña, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Aspiró su aroma. Olía a… ¿mango? No, era naranja. No. Mango. Definitivamente era mango. Y por extraño que el pareciera, a Draco le resultó el olor más fascinante de todos los que había olido en su vida.

Se inclinó más hacia ella. Acarició su pelo. La sanadora se movió inquieta. Draco paró en seco, por miedo a que Hermione despertara y le descubriera allí, observándola mientras dormía. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella dormía profundamente, volvió a inclinarse y acarició la piel de su mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Hermione dio un respingo. Draco sonrió. Ahora no temía que ella despertara y lo descubriera con las manos en la masa, al contrario, quería que despertara, sólo quería escucharla, aunque lo que le dijera no fuera de su agrado, aunque se trataran de insultos y blasfemias hacia él. No le importaba. Sólo quería que ella supiera que él estaba allí, junto a ella.

Nuevamente se preguntó qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía confuso, perdido. Nada tenía sentido, pero ¿acaso algo tenía sentido en la vida? Nada. Todos nuestros actos, nuestras decisiones, las consecuencias de ellas… eran totalmente inexplicables. Draco se preguntó qué habría pasado con él, con su vida, si no hubiera ingresado en ese hospital. Es más, se preguntó que habría ocurrido sin ese día, ese uno de septiembre de hacía tantos años ese viejo sombrero le hubiera colocado en otra casa. ¿En Gryffindor tal vez?

Sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en ello, y se obligó a sí mismo a apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Él en Gryffindor? ¿Con Potter y Weasel? Jamás habría podido soportarlo. Sonrió burlonamente. Tal vez no hubiera soportado a Potter o a la Comadreja pero, ¿la habría soportado a ella? ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas? Y lo peor de todo, ¿le hubiera soportado ella a él? Seguro que no. Eran los polos opuestos. Entonces, ¿si lo eran por qué Draco deseaba que no fuera así?

Unas voces de hombre le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Aguzó el oído. Las voces provenían de la puerta. Draco miró a los lados. No había salida. Fuera quien fuera a entrar lo descubriría allí y Draco no quería eso. Rápidamente buscó un lugar e el que poder esconderse. Detrás de Hermione había una ventana, por lo que decidió esconderse tras la cortina. El era un hombre musculoso, y seguramente al cortina no tapara todo su cuerpo, pero sí la mayor parte. Además, con la poca luz que había en la habitación, era muy improbable que lo vieran. Rápidamente fue hasta la ventana y se cubrió con la cortina, a la espera de ver quien había osado interrumpirlo.

-Si bueno, la pobre debe estar agotada…-dijo una voz.

-La llevaré a casa para que descanse, últimamente trabaja demasiado-dijo otra voz.

-Pues Hermione no me comentó nada sobre vuestra relación-las voces se acercaban. Draco se tensó tras la cortina.

-En realidad aún no es nada serio, tan sólo estamos probando… No le digas que te he contado nada-las dos voces rieron.

-Tranquilo… pero espero que la trates como se merece…-la primera voz se tornó paternal.

-Ronald, Hermione es mi vida, jamás le haría daño…

Los hombres entraron el la habitación y se acercaron hasta la cama de Gil, donde Hermione dormía. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo, con pecas, y el otro era moreno y alto. A Draco la sangre se le subió a la cabeza al reconocer al segundo hombre. Se trataba de Matt.

-Hermione…-susurró Matt. La castaña no contestó-.Hermione, vamos a casa…

Ron ayudó a Matt a levantar a Hermione de la butaca. La castaña abrió los ojos y medio dormida saludó a su amigo y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Matt.

-Vamos Hermione, te llevaré a casa…-le dijo el moreno.

-Tranquilo-Hermione dio un gran bostezo-, estoy bien.

-Cariño mírate, estás agotada…-le dijo el pelirrojo con cariño.

-Ronald, no hay nada que un café bien cargado pueda arreglar…-Hermione continuaba apoyada sobre el hombro del sanador.

-No seas idiota Herm. Vamos.

Derrotada, Hermione asintió. Matt el pasó un brazo por el hombro y le ayudó a caminar.

-Que tengáis un buen día…-se despidió Ron mientras se sentaba en la butaca-.Si ocurre algo te avisaré, ve tranquila…

Hermione le sonrió y dejó que Matt le medio llevara hasta la puerta de la habitación. La habitación estaba en silencio, pero si el pelirrojo, la castaña y el moreno se hubieran detenido a escuchar mejor, hubieran podido escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de Draco Malfoy escondido tras las cortinas.

* * *

**Hola a todas!!Buff,por dónde empezar?En primer lugar daros a todas las gracias por los reviews recibidos, sabeis que me encanta leerlos,saber vuestra opinión... y que esta historia no sería posible sin todas vostras.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este chap,a mi la verdad es que me ha gustado bastante escribirlo. Ya se que no es muy largo,pero os lo compensaré.Como habéis visto he actualizado un pelín antes,espero que eso sirva...jaja!!Me gustaría saber vustras opiniones (como siempre jaja) y nada,daros las gracias (otra vez).**

**Un besazo muy grande para todas!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16. Poción africana:

Decir que durmió toda la noche era mentira, porque ya eran pasadas las seis de la madrugada cuando Hermione se acostó en su cama. Fuera ya era de día, pero hacía casi dos días que la castaña no pegaba ojo.

Se desperezó de la cama. Se puso sus zapatillas de andar por casa y se recogió el pelo en un moño mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días…-saludó Hermione bostezando. Entró en la cocina y se sentó sobre la mesa.

-Querrás decir buenas tardes… Son las dos. Eres una dormilona…

-¡Vaya! Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, pero de verdad que lo necesitaba, no sabes lo agotada que estaba…

-Lo sé, bueno, ¿tienes hambre?

-Ahora que lo preguntas… si-respondió la castaña sonriendo. La verdad era que estar cerca de Matt le hacía sentirse bien, feliz, aunque sabía que eso no era suficiente, que quería más, sentir más cosas, como las que había sentido cuando Malfoy… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos.

-Perfecto, porque te he preparado la cena. Pasta con queso roquefort fundido, espero que te guste…

-¡Me encanta! Gracias Matt, eres un cielo…-Hermione tomó un tenedor y se lanzó al plato humeante de pasta. Devoró la comida.

-Bien, veo que te gusta-Matt se sentó junto a la sanadora y le tomó de la mano.

-Voy a tener que contratarte para que me hagas la comida todos los días Matt-se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Me lo pensaré, depende de cómo pagues, aunque el dinero no debería importarme mucho… No hay suficiente dinero para pagar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo Hermione…

Hermione bajó la mirada. Había sentido como la sangre se le subía a la cara. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Matt el dijera esas cosas.

-Vamos Herm, no seas niña…-Matt se inclinó sobre ella y le levantó la cara sosteniéndola por el mentón-. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, en todo caso, el que debería estar sonrojado como un tomate tendría que ser yo…

Hermione le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ver la televisión-contestó resuelta la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.

-¿La qué?-Matt llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Eso…-Hermione señaló el aparato, después tomó el mando a distancia y la encendió.

-A ya… la caja tonta, como la llaman los muggles ¿no?

-Ajá-Hermione se reclinó contra el sofá, pero Matt acomodó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, por lo que la sanadora tuvo que acomodarse al moreno.

-Creía que tú no veías esas cosas, suponía que las considerabas inútiles.

-Y en realidad lo creo, pero es bueno mantenerse en la onda, me refiero, estar a la última con respecto a los aparatos electrónicos, con la novedad. Son útiles si quieres mantenerte informado de lo que ocurre en el mundo.

-Bueno, aún así sigo sin encontrarle sentido…

-No hay que encontrar el sentido., ya que nada tiene sentido…

-Te equivocas…

-¿A si?-Hermione frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar al moreno-. ¿Y qué tiene sentido en este mundo de locos?

-Tú…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Matt estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, dispuesto a besarla. Hermione cerró los ojos. Aún no estaba preparada para eso, pero aún así no se movió, ni intento nada cuando los suaves labios del moreno se tocaron con los suyos. Fue un beso tímido, suave, dulce, maravilloso. Pero aún así, no tenía nada que ver con los besos de él, que al contrario que este, había sido con rabia, con rudeza, pero al fin y al cabo, ese beso había despertado más sentimientos en ella que el que estaba sintiendo ese mismo instante.

Unos suaves golpes hicieron que se interrumpieran. Hermione se levantó más rápidamente de lo que quería del sofá y se acercó hasta la ventana, que era de donde provenía le ruido.

Apoyada en el alféizar, una lechuza blanca daba golpecitos con la pata sobre el cristal, tratando de llamar la atención.

-¡Hedwigh!-Hermione abrió la ventana y dejó que la elegante lechuza se posara en su brazo. ¡Es un mensaje de Harry!

La castaña desató el pergamino de la pata del animal. Se acercó hasta Matt y desenrolló el pergamino.

-¡Oh no…!-dijo cuando hubo terminado de leer la carta-.Gil ha empeorado. Necesitan que vaya urgentemente.

-¿Qué tiene ahora?

-No lo se…-dijo Hermione mientras iba corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa-, pero parece grave. No han querido decirme de que se trataba, pero no me gusta nada este asunto…

Tardó menos de diez minutos en cambiarse de ropa, recogerse el pelo, recoger algunos papeles del hospital y desaparecerse con Matt en el hall de San Mungo.

Juntos subieron corriendo hasta la planta cuarta. Junto a la entada de la sala de observación, se encontraban todos los Weasley, Harry, Luna, y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Hermione jadeando mientras llegaba hasta sus amigos.

-¡Oh Hermione!-sollozó Berta mientras se lanzaba a su cuello-Hace veinte minutos sufrió una especie de crisis, no nos quieren decir qué ocurre con mi hijita…

-Tranquila, veré que puedo hacer. Esperad aquí fuera…

Hermione se abrió paso entre la marea de personas que acompañaban a los Weasley y se adentró en la sala de observación.

-¡Howard!-llamó la castaña. Se puso una túnica de sanadora que había colgada junto a la puerta y se acercó hasta la cama de Gil, que estaba rodeada por cuatro sanadores y una enfermera.

-Señorita Granger…-saludaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha sufrido un paro.

-¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!-exclamó Hermione. Se acercó hasta la niña que estaba inconsciente.

-Nosotros también estamos confundidos Hermione-contestó Howard mientras inyectaba mágicamente una solución grisácea a la niña-, en los otros casos la intoxicación no ha sido tan grave y en ninguno de ellos el paciente sufrió ningún paro. Ahora está estable, aunque tiene mucha fiebre, delira, sufre convulsiones y le están saliendo unas extrañas póstulas en brazos y piernas.

-¿Tenéis idea de lo que puede ser?-se acercó hasta la niña. Le tomó la temperatura y arrebató una paño frió de las manos de la enfermera para aplicarle el frío ella misma en la frente de Gil.

-No exactamente, pero Damián, el sanador en prácticas-señaló a un chico joven, moreno y con acné en la cara-, estudió con el gran sanador Owen. O. Fischell y cree saber de que se trata este tipo de intoxicación… ¿Damián?

-Esto… si. El profesor O. Fischell se especializó en enfermedades africanas y sus curas -Damián se colocó bien la túnica y carraspeó varias veces-.En una de sus clases nos contó su experiencia como sanador en un hospital mágico del sur de África. Bueno, allí recibió un caso de intoxicación muy grave, con síntomas similares a éste.

-¿Y?-preguntó expectante la castaña.

-Bueno, la anciana que lo padecía había sido contagiada, al parecer, por la ingesta de una flor que crecía a las orillas de un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por su poblado.

-Pero si es una flor, ¿cómo va a estar relacionado con la magia?

-Ese es el quid de la cuestión. Al parecer la flor había sido manipulada mágicamente treinta años atrás, en realidad, había sido manipulado el terreno para poder cultivar, pero allí jamás creció nada, excepto esa flor.

-¿Y cómo ha podido Weasley ingerir esa flor?-preguntó otro sanador que se encontraba en la habitación. Si mal no recordaba Hermione, se llamaba O´Conner.

-Sospechamos que la empresa que fabrica esos caramelos ha comercializado ilegalmente con esa planta o con otro tipo de planta que haya estado en contacto con esa.

-¿Cómo? Me he perdido-dijo Hermione. Mojó el paño en agua fría y lo posó en la frente de la niña-. ¿Estas diciendo que Gil está intoxicada porque ha ingerido una planta tóxica que crece junto a un riachuelo que pasa por un poblado de un país perdido de África?

Damián asintió.

-¡Increíble!-murmuró Howard.

-Bien, ¿y qué solución hay? ¿Existe una verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! El doctor O. Fischell es un genio y consiguió elabora una poción que anula la toxina de esa planta, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-La elaboración de la poción es complicada, se necesitan tiempo, unos ingredientes específicos y dinero…

-¿Dinero?

-Claro, algunos de esos ingredientes son caros, dos de ellos son ilegales en nuestro país y otro sólo se puede conseguir en esta época del año…

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuánto costaría?

-Mucho-contestó el chico cabizbajo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Alrededor de unos cuatro millones y medio de galeones…

Un murmullo recorrió la sala.

-Pero el hospital no tiene tanto dinero…

-Hermione, el hospital no puede pagar ni la décima parte del dinero total sin quedara en la ruina y dejar desatendidos a cientos de pacientes…-explicó Howard.

-¿No hay otra solución?

-Ninguna, sólo la esperanza…-explicó el sanador O´Conner.

-¡No diga idioteces O´Conner! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución! Ron no puede pagar esa millonada, nadie puede…

-Lo siento Hermione-Howard le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Haré todo en cuánto esté en mi mano, pero no tengo esperanzas de que la niña…

-No diga eso. ¿Necesitamos dinero? ¡Yo conseguiré dinero! No voy a permitir que la hija de Ron se muera por culpa de unos fabricantes negligentes-salió de la habitación dando un portazo. No le diría nada a Ron hasta haberlo solucionado todo. Conseguiría ese dinero, costara lo que costase. Pero no conocía a nadie que poseyera tanto dinero para poder costear la elaboración de la poción, o tal vez si…

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo**

Draco estaba leyendo el periódico tendido sobre la cama. Llevaba puesto su pantalón de pijama, de algodón egipcio, el más caro del mercado, con el torso al aire y su pelo platino le caía por los ojos.

Pasó la página y continuó leyendo una absurda entrevista a una bruja que juraba haber visto a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado husmeando entre su basura. Dobló el periódico y lo lanzó contra la puerta, que se mantenía entreabierta.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?-preguntó Holly mientras abría la puerta del todo y recogía el periódico del suelo.

-Perdona Holly, no tenía intención de asustarte.

-Ya veo…-se acercó hasta las ventanas. Abrió las cortinas y dejó que la luz inundara toda la habitación.

Draco lanzó un bufido y se tapó con la almohada.

-Vamos Draco, no seas así. Deja que te de un poco la luz del sol, estás muy paliducho.

-Será porque estoy enfermo ¿no?

-Perdón-murmuró Holly mientras se acercaba a la mesita auxiliar y depositaba su carpeta y varias pociones.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿También hoy eres la criada de Granear?

-Hoy la sanadora Granger tiene el día libre, aunque juraría haberla visto con el joven Matt aparecerse en el hall del hospital…

¿Así que Granger estaba otra vez en el hospital y ni se había dignado a verlo? Tan sólo hacía medio día que se habían besado, que ella había vuelto a rechazarle, que Draco le había espiado mientras dormía junto a la hija de la Comadreja… y el que Granear aún no hubiera pisado su cuarto lo hacía volverse loco. Además, se había entrado que mantenía una relación con el estúpido sanador, Matt. Cómo odiaba a ese tipo, y lo odiaba mucho antes de haberse enterado de que salía con Granger, lo aborrecía desde que se fijó en cómo el moreno observaba a la sanadora cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Idiota. Él era mucho mejor que el, qué decir que era cien mil veces mejor que ese sanador mediocre. Granger había accedido a salir con él, pero Draco se iba a vengar por todo lo que la castaña le estaba haciendo pasar.

-Holly…-llamó con voz seductora.

-¿Si Draco?-la enfermera medía la cantidad de poción con la varita y después se la inyectaba en el brazo al rubio.

-¿Es normal que me duela tanto la espalda?

-Bueno…-se acercó y el tomó la temperatura-, no es normal, pero tampoco hay de qué alarmarse.

-Es que me duele mucho…-se quejó el rubio mientras se señalaba la espalda.

-Si quieres puedo darte una poción para el dolor…

-Tomo de esas a diario y no me hacen efecto. Yo creo que lo mejor será un masaje…

-¿Un masaje?

-Ajá-Draco sonrió y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, ¿te importaría darme, por favor, si no es mucha molestia un masaje?

Holly quedó embobada mientras observaba los músculos del rubio. Asintió, aún con la boca abierta y se sentó junto a Draco.

-Te lo agradezco. No sabes lo que estoy pasando, pero seguro que ahora el dolor remitirá un poco…

Draco cerró los ojos y rió por dentro. Por fin Granger iba a saber con quien estaba jugando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se retorcía las manos mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Malfoy. Sabía que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y sabía cual sería la respuesta del rubio, pero debía intentarlo. No había visto a Malfoy desde la noche anterior cuando había ocurrido ese "accidente" y cuando el muy idiota le había dicho que estaba intoxicada. Vale que lo odiara. Se había comportado como un cerdo con ella y había demostrado cuales eran sus intenciones, pero aún así debía tragarse su orgullo e ir a pedirle ese "pequeño favor".

Por fin llegó a la habitación 999. Tomó aire y llamó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar pero no se escuchó nada del interior, excepto unas risitas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que se encontró en el interior de la habitación le hizo quedarse paralizada.

Tumbado sobre la cama se encontraba Draco. Junto a él estaba Holly. Los dos estaban demasiado pegados y la enfermera acariciaba el torso de Malfoy mientras el le susurraba cosas al oído. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando Hermione entró en la habitación y les interrumpió.

-Granger, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-Draco se incorporó de la cama y miró furioso a la castaña.

Hermione parecía haberse quedado clavada en el suelo, a que intentó moverse pero sus músculos no respondieron. Al fin, lo único que pudo hacer fue articular un mudo:

-Perdón…

Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

¿Perdón? ¿Sólo se le había ocurrido decir eso? Se apoyó contra la pared contigua a la habitación y respiró hondo. Ella ya sabía que Draco era un mujeriego y que se traía algo entre manos con Holly, pero verlos así tan juntos y acarameladitos le hizo enfurecer. Y a ella sólo se le había ocurrido decir esa estupidez.

-¡Eres idiota Hermione!-se dijo así misma.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero las imágenes de Draco con Holly no hacían más que pasar por su mente. Furiosa se incorporó y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero esta vez iba preparada.

-¡Largo Holly!-gritó.

La enfermera se levantó de la cama recogió sus cosas y se acercó hasta la castaña, que estaba apoyada junto a la puerta y roja de furia.

-Señorita Granger yo…-sollozaba Holly-. No es lo que parece yo sólo estaba…. Y una cosa llevó a la otra… Perdone. Disculpe. No quería ofenderla. No soy así, yo…

-¡Cállese!-le espetó la castaña.

-Por favor, no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera y que…

-Tranquila señorita Monroe, nada de lo que diga hará que cambie la opinión que tengo sobre usted, y ahora ¡márchese!

-Pero…-Holly aún sollozaba. Tenía miedo de que Hermione le dijera algo a Zabinni y que la despidieran. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y la chica abandonó la habitación.

-Muy bien Granger, eres muy oportuna ¿sabes?

-¡Cierra el pico Malfoy!-Hermione cerró la puerta, pero aún se mantuvo apoyada en ella. Recorrió al rubio con la mirada. Malfoy sonrió.

-Vamos, no hace falta que te pongas así… tan solo es coqueteo nada más…

-A mí no me interesan tus asuntos amorosos Malfoy…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces a que se debe tu mal humor?

Hermione tragó saliva. Vale, estaba enfadada, no, furiosa… Sabía que no debía estarlo. Malfoy era así de imbécil y que Hermione le hubiera sorprendido con otra era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, no debía dale importancia. Entonces, ¿si no le daba tanta importancia por qué tenía ganas de salir de la habitación, encontrar a Holly y…? No podía ser que ella, que Hermione Granger se pusiera así por Malfoy. No tenía sentido enfurecerse.

-¿Celosa no?-preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Hermione apartó la mirada de sus ojos grises-.Tranquila, no debes avergonzarte. A muchas mujeres les ocurre eso cuando están cerca de mí y yo no les presto atención, tú no eres una excepción…

-No digas estupideces Malfoy. Yo no estoy celosa.

-Claro que no…-Draco se acercó hasta ella-. No voy a seguir insistiendo en decirte que lo estás, porque ya lo sabes.

-No sabes de que hablas…

-Creo que eres tú la que no sabes de que estas hablando. Reconócelo. Estas celosa porque Holly haya estado conmigo… -rió-.Tu tuviste tu oportunidad nena, y al rechazaste… Pero tranquila, no te guardo rencor…

Hermione respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. No quería escuchar ni una palabra de lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo.

-Granger admítelo, estás profunda y locamente enamorada de mí…

-Ja. No me hagas reír-Hermione había abierto los ojos. Fulminó con la mirada al rubio y pasando por su lado, comenzó a reír y se sentó sobre la butaca.

-Lo que tú digas, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos… Yo sólo te estoy avisando.

-Creo que lo que estoy sintiendo hacia ti en estos momentos no se parece en nada al amor…-la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y a qué has venido si no es para confesarme que me quieres?

-He venido porque…-Hermione perdió el hilo. N sabía como pedirle el dinero a Malfoy después de lo que acababa de ocurrir-. He venido a pedirte un favor Malfoy-dijo firmemente.

-¿Un favor?-Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Habla, estoy impaciente por saber qué quieres de mí.

* * *

**Hola!!Buff,siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar,pero es que he tenido una semana de locos.Primero he estado a tope de exámenes,y luego,he comenzado a darle clases de inglés a un niño y no he parado ni un segundo.Pero por fin estoy de vuelta,con un chap,un pelín más largo.Que lo he escrito con mucho cariño jaja!Espero que os haya gustado el chap.A mí,personalmente me ha gustado bastante,aunque la niña de Ron me da mucha pena...pero el hecho de que Hermione tenga que pedirle dinero a Draco para poder salvarla...Veremos la reacción del rubito jaja!Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión asi que ya sabeis reviews!jaja!A por ceirto,se aceptan ideas sobre la reacción de Draco,aunque yo ya tengo claro cómo va a ser...**

**En fin...que muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews.No he podido contestaros,pero para este chap intentaré contestarlos todos.**

**Un besazo enorme para todas!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17. Carpe diem:

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Draco expectante.

-Esto yo…

-¿Sí?-el rubio alzó una ceja.

-Necesito que tú…-el rubio sonrió. Le encantaba ver a la sanadora en esas situaciones.

-Vamos dilo, no muerdo, o sí…

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. Una cosa era tragarse su orgullo y tener que estar allí pidiéndole favores a Malfoy, pero otra cosa muy distinta era tener que escuchar sus estupideces.

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar o qué?-Hermione tenía los labios fuertemente apretados. Draco asintió, aún con una sonrisita burlona dibujada en sus labios-.Necesito que me prestes dinero.

-¿Dinero? ¿Para qué?-el rubio estaba sorprendido.

-Esto… es un asunto personal…

-¿No será para el idiota de tu novio no?-tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¿Mi novio?-Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Si, el imbécil de Matt, tu perrito faldero…-murmuró entre dientes.

-Matt no es ningún perro faldero…

-Lo qué tú digas…

-Y no es para él.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Me lo prestarás?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De para qué lo quieras y de cuanto sea…

-Bueno, te lo devolveré si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Sabes que el dinero me sobra…-Draco se sentó en la cama. Frente a ella.

-Esto, necesito… unos cuatro millones y medio de galeones-la cifra de la cantidad de dinero apenas fue audible.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Draco se inclinó para escucharla mejor.

-Cuatro millones y medio de galeones-respondió Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Por Merlín! Si te lo presto tendrás que devolverme algo más que dinero…-sonrió-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Para… pagar la elaboración de una poción…

-¿Qué clase de poción?

-Para eliminar una toxina procedente de una planta que crece en África.

-¿Y qué paciente es?

-Esto… es…-Hermione se retorcía las manos-.Para Gillian Weasley-dijo de carrerilla.

-¿Qué?-Draco saltó de la cama.

-Lo que has oído.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Por qué?-Hermione también se levantó.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Pretendes que te preste cuatro millones y medio de galeones para pagar una estúpida poción para Weasel?

-No es para él, si no para su hija…

-Me importa un pimiento que el dinero no sea para él.

-Pero la niña está realmente mal…

-¡Es la hija de la Comadreja! ¡No!-Draco comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Por favor Malfoy…

El rubio le fulminó con la mirada mientras seguía dando vueltas. Hermione sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas mientras observaba al rubio moverse de un lado para otro. Él era su última esperanza, sin ese dinero Gil… No podía ni pensar en cómo le iba a decir a Ron que su hijita…

-Se muere Draco, por favor…-Hermione sollozaba.

Draco paró en seco y contempló a la castaña. Hermione se había apoyado contra la pared y sollozaba. Joder. Verla así el producía un nudo en la garganta, que por supuesto no era debido al placer de hacerla sufrir.

Draco hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a consolarla? Se estaba volviendo un blandengue, y lo peor de todo era que lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas. Quería acercarse hasta ella, abrazarla, acariciarla le pelo y decirla que todo iba a ir bien porque él iba apagar los gastos para la cura de la niña. Pero no… su orgullo… lo que quedaba de él… No podía.

-No-dijo. Intentó que su voz sonara segura, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Jamás creí que fueras capaz de llegar a ser tan cruel, pero me has demostrado que sí. ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No tienes corazón!

Draco tragó saliva. Ver a la sanadora gritarle de ese modo, llamándole esas cosas mientras sollozaba le dolía, y mucho.

-¡Vete al infierno Malfoy!-le gritó la castaña antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar de un portazo.

En una facción de segundo, Draco salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Corrió y corrió, no pensaba, no sabía donde iba ni tampoco le importaba. Sólo deseaba una cosa en esos momentos, y ésta era encontrar a la castaña, pero ¿para qué? No lo sabía. Sólo quería verla, decirle tantas cosas... no verla llorar.

La buscó por todos los pasillos, por todas las salas, en la cafetería, en su despacho… Pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. La desesperación lo carcomía por dentro, ¿dónde demonios se había metido Granger? Se apoyó contra una columna y tomó aliento. Si Granger no se encontraba en ninguna parte del hospital, seguramente era porque no se encontraba en él.

Súbitamente se incorporó y cruzó a toda mecha el hall del hospital y salió por la puerta principal.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía salir del hospital, no debía, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Granger. Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que ella se hubiera marchado, ahora podía estar muy lejos.

No lo pensó más y echó a correr. El aire era gélido, y él sólo llevaba una fina camisa que se había puesto antes de salir, pero eso no le importó demasiado y continuó corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo. Corrió y corrió, cruzó calles, dobló esquinas y sorteó a los peatones. Al cabo de quince minutos, estaba perdido.

Aminoró la marcha hasta casi caminar lentamente. Miró ambos lados de la calle, intentando divisar a la castaña. Nada. Vacío.

Se encontraba en una plaza rodeada por numerosos árboles, a los lados, extensiones de césped. El reloj de la plaza dio las cinco. Ya debería volver al hospital, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Se dejó caer en un banco próximo a la fuente central de la plaza, cuando a lo lejos, sentada sobre un banco, con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos divisó a una mujer castaña. Era ella. Era Hermione Granger.

Vaciló durante unos instantes, pero al final decidió acercarse hasta ella, ¿para qué? No lo sabía. Tan sólo sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella.

Se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de ella, dispuesto a acercarse, pero como de la nada, un hombre alto y moreno se apareció y se sentó junto a ella en el banco.

Draco se detuvo en seco. Matthew. Era él.

Matt rodeó a la castaña con sus brazos y ésta levantó la cabeza. Tenía el rostro surcado en lágrimas y tiritaba de frío, pues ella, al igual que Draco había salido con tan sólo la túnica del hospital, y se encontraban en pleno mes de enero.

El moreno secó las lágrimas de la sanadora con el dorso de su manga, mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y le decía algo, que mediante la lectura de labios, Draco pudo entender que era un "Gracias".

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños. No soportaba ver a Granger en brazos de otro tipo, y menos aún de Matthew. El simple hecho de que ella le odiara le producía un vacío en el estómago. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Ya entendía por qué Granger hacía que todas esas extrañas sensaciones invadieran su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta hasta que comprobó con sus propios ojos que ella lo odiaba, pero se lo tenía merecido, había sido un cerdo con ella. Las preguntas que desde hacía semanas le rondaban por su cabeza, de prono quedaron respondidas. Que Draco deseara estrangular con todas sus fuerzas a Matthew, que le "doliera" tanto que Granger lo aborreciera, él querer vengarse de ella por haberlo rechazado e innumerables cosas, se debían a que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, se había enamorado de Granger.

No pudo aguantar más allí de pie, como un idota observando a los tortolitos. Ahora que ya había medio aceptado las cosas, estar allí parado le hacía sentirse realmente mal.

Se dio media vuelta, dejando a Hermione y Matt acurrucados en el banco. El podía ser un imbécil, frío y cruel, pero de ningún modo era un ser inanimado y por supuesto, a pesar de lo que la castaña le había dicho, poseía un corazón. Un corazón que se había mantenido oculto bajo una coraza de frialdad, y casi sin vida, hasta que llegó ella. Sabía que lo tenía todo perdido con Granger, y aunque luchara por ella, las cosas no iban a cambiar. Él iba a seguir siendo un cerdo y ella continuaría odiándolo, pero aún así, mientras se alejaba de la plaza, casi inconscientemente, sus pies le condujeron a través de las calles de Londres, aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo, pero él sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía: hacia el Banco Gringotts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminó decididamente hasta el mostrador, con la cabeza bien erguida. A pesar de encontrarse en pijama, Draco Malfoy seguía derrochando elegancia y poder por todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Los duendes se giraban para observarle. Hacía meses que el señor Malfoy no pisaba ese banco, y todos se mostraban curiosos por saber qué le había llevado hasta allí, con esas fachas y esas horas de la tarde.

Llegó hasta el mostrador y tocó la campanilla. Al cabo de unos instantes, un duende se apareció tras la mesa y le sonrió.

-¿Qué desea señor Malfoy?

-Buenas tardes-habló fríamente-. He venido a retirar un dinero de mi caja, por favor.

-Claro, si…-el duende desvió su mirada hasta la otra punta de la sala e hizo una señal con la cabeza. Parecía nervioso.

Draco también notó el nerviosismo del duende.

-¿Algún problema?-sonrió burlonamente al duende.

-¡Oh no señor!-respondió-. Sólo que de sus transacciones se encargará el director del banco… ¡mire! Ahí está. Bueno señor Malfoy, le dejo. Un placer, y que pase buena tarde…

El duende desapareció tras el mostrador y su lugar lo ocupó otro duende.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy. Me llamo Edmund Van Káiser-hablaba con un fuerte acento alemán-, dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quisiera retirar un dinero de mi caja por favor.

-¡Claro naturalmente!-le dedicó una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó nada-.Pero antes, si me acompaña a mi despacho… Hay un asunto que desearía tratar con usted…

-¿Hay algún problema con que retire mi dinero?-preguntó Draco sin moverse del sitio.

-Verá señor… -el duende se retorcía las manos-, su esposa dio la orden hace unas semanas de que no le dejáramos retirar dinero de su cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-No tenemos ni idea señor, sólo recibimos órdenes estrictas. Dijo que la única que podía retirar el dinero era ella, nos entregó una nota en su nombre…

Así que la muy estúpida le había echo firmar una autorización. Había sido idota por confiar en ella. ¡Las cortinas las habían cambiado el año pasado! ¡No era necesario comprar unas nuevas! Imbécil. Le había engañado.

-¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de retirar esa orden?

-Sí la hay, pero debe firmar un formulario…

-Bien, entonces no hay problema.

-Pero señor…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Deben firmarlo usted y su esposa.

-No, mi esposa no puede enterarse de que he estado aquí…-si Pansy se enteraba de que él había ido a retirar dinero de su cuenta, iba armarse un gran lío. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no tenía ningunas gansa de verla-. Pero si mal no recuerdo, la cuenta es mía. Tengo otra aparte con mi esposa, pero en ésa no hay apenas dinero…

-¿Cuánto dinero desea retirar?

-Cuatro millones y medio de galeones…

Los ojos del duende se agrandaron.

-Bueno, veré que puedo hacer señor Malfoy… Podemos mirar en la cámara conjunta de su esposa, y si no hay suficiente, intentaré hacer algo para que pueda acceder hasta su cámara privada, a pesar de que la ley se lo prohíba…-sonrió. Y Draco comprendió que clase de sonrisa era ésa y lo que significaba. Por supuesto, el duende no haría nada gratis…

-Muchas gracias señor Van Káiser, es usted el mejor director de bancos que jamás he conocido…-Draco el dedicó una sonrisa. Una vez hubiera sacado su dinero, se aseguraría, costara lo que costase, que Pansy no iba a volver a poner un dedo en su cámara del banco.

**OOoOoOoOoOooO**

-Gracias por todo Matt…-Hermione y Matthew llegaron al hospital.

-No hay de qué-sonrió.

-No de verás, te lo agradezco mucho…-Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, aunque no tenía ganas del todo-.Ahora la peor parte está por llegar. Debo hablar con Ron y su esposa para comunicarles la noticia…-la voz se le quebró.

-Hermione, sabes que si pudiera pagaría esa poción, pero…

-Lo sé Matt, no hace falta que me lo digas… Sólo es qué creí que Malfoy podía ayudarnos, pero está claro que me equivoqué…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba?

-No, debo hablar a solas con ellos…

-Está bien, cuando todo pase estaré en mi despacho…

-Bien…

Matt se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

-Te veré luego…-dijo el moreno antes de marcharse.

Hermione suspiró y trató de calmarse. En unos minutos le iba a comunicar a su mejor amigo que su hijita iba a morir… No podía hacerlo. Le destrozaba por dentro.

Subió hasta su despacho para cambiarse la túnica, ya qué esta estaba húmeda y fría, después de haber estado en la calle.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a sus amigos. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se dejó caer sobre una butaca. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya se sintió un poco más relajada, abrió los ojos y se acercó hasta su escritorio para recoger unos formularios que Ron y Berta deberían rellenar. Se inclinó para recoger una carpeta con los papeles, pero algo le llamó la atención. Junto al marco de fotos con la foto de sus padres, había un grueso sobre marrón. Temblorosa lo cogió y lo abrió. El corazón el dio un vuelco cuando comprobó el interior del sobre. Extrajo un pergamino sellado y lo leyó. Era un cheque. Un cheque valorado en cuatro millones y medio de galeones. No podía ser. ¿Quién…?

Y entonces reconoció la pulcra y elegante firma que autorizaba el cheque. No podía ser… ¿Malfoy? Indudablemente ésa era su firma, además ¿qué otra persona tenía tanto dinero?

Hermione sonrió de felicidad al tiempo que se cambiaba de túnica. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Malfoy le había entregado un cheque valorado en una millonada de oro mágico. No era propio de él.

Salió a toda prisa de su despacho, en dirección hacia el de Zabinni.

Gracias al dinero de Malfoy, Gil podría salvar la vida.

**OOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Acababa de salir de la sala de observación, donde les había comunicado a Ron y Berta que su hija iba a recuperarse gracias a una poción que habían descubierto. Omitió el detalle del coste de la poción y de quién había financiado todo.

Ya había pasado la peor parte, que por suerte no había sido tan mala como en un principio iba a ser. Gil iba salvarse y todo volvería a la normalidad, o al menos eso es lo que Hermione creía. Ahora era el turno de enfrentarse a él.

En primer lugar fue hacia su habitación, pero la encontró vacía. Continuó buscándole por todo el hospital. Pero no aparecía.

Se sentó sobre una butaca para tomar aliento. Tenía un presentimiento de dónde podía estar Malfoy, así que se levantó y comenzó a surcar los pasillos de San Mungo.

No le fue muy difícil encontrar la puerta que conducía hasta la azotea.

La abrió sigilosamente. El corazón el latía a mil por hora. Subió las escaleras y empujó la pesada puerta de la azotea. El aire el golpeó en la cara y enseguida se estremeció. Había vuelto a olvidar su capa y fuera estaba comenzando a nevar.

Echó un rápido vistazo y encontró al rubio apoyado sobre la barandilla y con la cabeza gacha.

Vaciló antes de acercarse hasta él. Por un lado deseaba acercarse y decirle… ¿el qué? No lo sabía. Peor tenía un impulso. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas… Lo que había hecho había sido un acto impropio de él, y gracias a eso Gil se salvaría. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que a además de la gratitud, al fin y al cabo merecida por el rubio, no era todo lo que quería expresar, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era.

Se acercó hasta él y se colocó a unos centímetros, a sus espaldas.

-Draco…

El rubio ni se inmutó. Continuó dándole la espalda a la sanadora.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. Notaba que estaban empezando a humedecérsele los ojos, y no quería llorar delante de él.

-No hace falta que digas nada Granger….murmuró Draco.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Adelante pues-ahora si que se giró. Apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla y examinó a la castaña.

Su mirada era difícil de identificar. Hermione no sabía qué era lo que se le pasaba por la mente al rubio. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos. Parecía otra persona.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día…-le apremió Draco mientras se sacudía los copos de nieve que se le iban acumulando sobre su pijama. El también debería estar congelándose de frió.

-Yo…-la voz se le quebró.

Draco alzó una ceja. Estaba impaciente.

Hermione quería decirle tantas cosas… Pero no sabía como hacerlo, por lo que continuó en silencio.

Al ver que Hermione no decía ni una palabra, Draco optó por marcharse, pero cuando pasó por el lado de la castaña ésta le retuvo.

-Espera…-le tomó del brazo y se acercó hasta él.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Ambos tiritaban a causa del frió y estaban cubiertos de nieve. Draco cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Sólo sabía que estar cerca de la castaña, que ella le estuviera sujetando del brazo le hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo y sólo centrarse en ese lugar, en ese momento, en la persona que estaba junto a él… ¡Oh Merlín, como la quería!

Hermione se acercó más a él. Se puso de puntillas y plantó un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

-Gracias Draco…-murmuró quedamente.

Draco abrió los ojos y contempló a la sanadora. Estaba realmente hermosa, a pesar de tener el pelo cubierto de nieve y los labios casi morados por el frió. No se lo pensó dos veces y la agarró por la cintura, la atrajo más hacia él y continuó el beso de Hermione. Sólo que lo hizo a su estilo.

Este beso fue diferente al resto, ahora que Draco había aceptado la verdad.

La castaña le respondió, y al contrario que las otras veces no se apartó, si no que se dejó caer en los brazos del rubio y disfrutó del momento. ¡Que diferentes eran los besos de Draco comparados con los de Matt! E indudablemente estos le hacían sentir más cosas. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Era Malfoy! El engreído de Draco Malfoy. No podía estar sintiendo eso con él.

Al finalizar el beso, Draco esbozó una sonrisa y besó la frente de la castaña.

-Bueno Granger, te has salido con la tuya y has vuelto a besarme-dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate Malfoy, no estropees el momento…

Esta vez fue Hermione quien inició el beso, y sonriendo en él, se preguntó si lo que estaba sintiendo era el inicio de algo más especial, o simplemente algo pasajero. Pero era Malfoy, nada podía ser junto a él, y lo mejor era, vivir el momento y no preocuparse del mañana.

* * *

**Hola!!Bueno jaja,esta vez me he dado un poquito más de prisa al actualizar y además el chap es un pelín más largo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, porqe a mí me ha encantado ¡Oh Dios Draco ha aceptado que la quiere!No tenía previsto que eso sucediera hasta más adelante,pero a medida que iba ecribiendo,he dicho: Este es el momento.Tal vez sea un pelín pronto,pero de todas maneras,hacía falta algo más de "acción" en la historia.Dios de verdad,espero que os haya gustado.Yo madre,él sólo hecho de imagiarme a esos dos besándos al aire ibre,con la nieve cayénoles,y con la panorámica de la ciudad de Londres de fondo...me hacer querer matar a Hermione y estar yo en su lugar jaja!!(es broma,adoro a Hermione!!).Y de verdad,en este chap si que es perciso que sepa vustra opinión!**

**Una cosillas importante.Este lunes,viene una chica de inetrcambio a mi casa y se queda hasta el miércoles siguiente.La cosa es,que seguramente ni pueda escribir ni actualizar.Intentaré escribir algo este finde,pero no os aseguro nada ya que stoy mal con la espalda y las cervicales me matan si estoy mucho tiempo con el ordenador,pero yo intentaré escribir y actualizaré durante al semanaque viene en un hueco que tenga libre.Pero no lo se,en caso de no poder,hasta dentro de casi dos semanas no podría subir nada,lo siento.Pero bueno,espero que con este chap os conformeis un poquillo jaja!!**

**Un besazo enorme para todas!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18. Juramento:

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- Le preguntó Matt mientras le tendía una taza humeante de café.

Hermione no había oído su pregunta. Estaba demasiado distraída. Su cuerpo se encontraba con Matt, en la cafetería de la esquina a la calle del hospital, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, más concretamente en la azotea de San Mungo.

-Hermione, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Qué?- Hermione levantó la vista del suelo. El moreno la miraba con preocupación.

-Te preguntaba que si te pasaba algo.

-No, no…-bebió un gran sorbo de café-, sólo estoy un poco distraída.

-No hace falta que lo digas…-le sonrió. A Hermione le gustaba su sonrisa, era alegre y bonita, además se le formaban dos graciosos hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios. Pero no era la sonrisa de él. Desde que se habían separado en la azotea, Hermione se había estado preguntando una y otra vez por qué lo había besado. Estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho por Gil, pero su intención era darle las gracias no comérselo. Reprimió una sonrisa para que Matt no la descubriera. La verdad era, que no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había ocurrido. Le había gustado, y lo más extraño de todo era que deseaba volver ha hacerlo. Más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche?

-Me encantaría Matt, pero creo que aún soy una zombi. No creo que aguante mucho.

-Cierto. Pues mejor lo dejamos para otro día ¿no?

-¡Claro!-intentó sonreírle, pero lo único que consiguió fue una especie de mueca-.Oye Matt, debo irme. Tengo que hablar con un par de sanadores y con mis amigos. Luego te llamo-se inclinó. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó de la cafetería.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al hospital, Hermione se sentía feliz. Tenía una extraña sensación de júbilo en el pecho, y sabía perfectamente por qué era. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, a decir verdad, nunca se había sentidote esa manera. Llegó al hospital. Ya eran las siete y estaba cansada, pero debía ir a ver a sus amigos. Subió hasta la sala de observación y los encontró a todos reunidos, estaban radiantes de felicidad.

-¡Hermione!-Ginny le abrazó fuertemente-. Creí que ya no te veríamos. Pensábamos que estarías en casa.

-No que va, hasta que el cuerpo aguante…-Hermione sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunía con sus amigos y pasaban un buen rato charlando sin preocupaciones.

-Gracias otra vez cielo-le dijo sinceramente Berta.

-Sabes que no tienes por que agradecérmelo. Mi trabajo es salvar vidas-Hermione sonrió-, ¿dónde están los chicos?

-¡Oh! Harry y los demás han ido a casa para preparar la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?-la castaña levantó una ceja.

-Pasado mañana le dan el alta a Gil, y hemos pensado en darle la bienvenida como Merlín manda. A lo grande. Por todo lo alto-explicó Ginny emocionada.

-Claro, muy bonito el detalle, pero os olvidáis de algo muy importante…-Berta se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared-, vosotros vendréis a la fiesta, en mi casa, y , ¿a quién le tocará recogerlo todo?

-¡Oh Berta, sabes que nosotras no haríamos nunca eso!-la pelirroja se volvió hacia la castaña y le guiñó un ojo-. Luna, Herm y yo te ayudaremos. A propósito… ¿y Luna?

-Se marchó a casa hace un par de horas. Se le veía bastante mal, no se qué le pasará últimamente… La encuentro extraña-Berta habló con tono confidencial-, la verdad, no se si las cosas entre ella y Nott andan del todo bien. Hace un par de meses que a él no le veo, y Luna no dice nada al respecto…

-Le peguntaré a Harry-dijo Ginny-. Él también anda distraído últimamente, y no se por qué… pero me da que los chicos se traen algo entre manos…

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó la castaña.

-No se… algo con la Orden… pero no estoy segura. Sólo se que tengo hambre….

-¡Gin esto es serio!-le reprendió Berta-, pero tienes razón, vamos a comer algo…

-¿Te apuntas Hermione?

-Si… pero antes debo hacerle una visita a Malfoy, debo darle su medicación… ir yendo, luego os alcanzo…

-Como quieras. Mándame una lechuza si ocurre algo-la castaña asintió y se despidió de sus amigas.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me sentiría más cómoda si dejaras de mirarme de esa forma…

-¿Cómo?-Draco sonrió burlonamente. Estaba poyado sobre el cabecero de su cama.

-Como lo estabas haciendo antes… me pone de los nervios-la castaña se sentó junto a él en la cama y comenzó a tomarle la temperatura.

-Puedes dejar de hacerlo al modo mágico, hoy te permito que lo hagas al estilo muggle.

-¿Ya que se debe este cambio de opinión?-levantó una ceja, pero aún así dejó la varita sobre la cama y le tomó la temperatura manualmente. Estaba mejor, no tenía nada de fiebre-. Es curioso…

-¿Qué?

-Mandy ayer me dijo que tenías bastante fiebre… No se. Es muy raro, y aunque te hubieras bebido dos botellas de la poción, no se te habría bajado tan rápido.

-O tal vez hubiera muerto por intoxicación, ¿dos botellas?

-¡Es un decir Malfoy!

El rubio sonrió. Le encantaba ver a la castaña contrariada. Era extraño, pero desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos, se encontrabas bastante mejor de salud.

-Bien, ya está todo por hoy…-Hermione guardó sus cosas y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Te vas?

-Si, he quedado para cenar.

-Ya claro…-la voz de Draco se apagó un poco, pero en seguida recobró su tono de siempre-. Deberías marcharte ya Granger, no queremos hacer esperar al idiota de Matthew…

-Te equivocas, no es con él con quien he quedado.

-¿Cómo te lo montas? Pirmero con Matthew, después conmigo y ahora… perdón, primero fue conmigo…-Draco estaba muy molesto. Granger se largaba a comer con Merlín sabe quien y él mientras se quedaba encerrado en ese maldito hospital.

-¿Por qué no te callas? No tengo ganas de discutir hoy…-se colocó la túnica bruscamente y fulminándolo con la mirada -. Siempre lo estropeas todo Malfoy…

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, el musculoso cuerpo de Draco se interpuso en su camino.

-Estás bloqueando la puerta….

-Ya, ¿y?

-¡Apártate!-Hermione intentó esquivarle, pero con rapidez y agilidad, el rubio no hacía más que ponerse en su camino.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Lo harás-dijo la sanadora desafiante.

-¿Y quién va a impedirlo?-Draco sonrió. Se estaba divirtiendo, y mucho.

-Yo misma. Te cuento tres, una… dos… ¡Tres!

-Vale, vale, está bien…-el rubio levantó las manos vencido y se apartó de la puerta. Al pasar junto a él, Hermione le propinó un pisotón-. Error Granger…-apartó a la chica de la puerta y la cerró-, estaba dispuesto a dejarte marchar, pero te has puesto violenta y creo que no vas a poder asistir a tu cena…

-¿A no?-el rubio se iba aproximando más hacia ella, y a su vez la castaña retrocedía. Ya estaba demostrado que estar cerca de Malfoy le ponía nerviosa. Hacía un par de horas había deseado volver a besarle, pero ahora no estaba tan segura…

-No…-Hermione intentó hablar, pero lo que quería decir murió en su garganta en el mismo instante en el que el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella.

Hermione rodeó la nuca del rubio, mientras que este hacía lo mismo con su cintura y ambos se dejaban llevar por el deseo.

De nuevo ese torrente de sensaciones inundó sus cuerpos. No eran conscientes de nada, excepto el uno y del otro. Y así, enlazados como estaban, dejaron que el tiempo corriera, sin saber que fuera el mundo continuaba con total normalidad, o no tanta…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Theodore apoyó la frente contra el frió cristal de la ventana de su despacho mientras sujetaba con firmeza un pedazo de pergamino arrugado entre sus manos. Lo acababa de recibir, y aunque lo había estado esperando, ahora se sentía mermado e incapaz de seguir hacia delante. La carta era de Severus. Era corta y se apreciaba que había sido escrita con rapidez. Sólo había dos palabras escritas: _Esta noche._

Pero aún así, Theodore sabía que querían decir mucho más. Había llegado el momento. Tenía que despedirse, y después, marcharse con un desconocido a una misión muy peligrosa, casi suicida, para proteger al mundo de una loca psicópata que quería hacerse con el poder.

Iba a ser duro, muy duro. Para colmo, Luna había comenzado a sospechar que algo se traía entre manos y las cosas entre ellos dos no andaban del todo bien. Como deseaba que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido nunca, de lo contrario, ahora él podría estar disfrutando con su mujer y sus amigos, viviendo una vida tranquila y normal. Pero no. El destino había jugado ya sus cartas, y era él quien debía afrontar las consecuencias. Tenía que despedirse, y debía hacerlo cuanto antes, antes de que todo empeorara. Iba a resultar difícil marcharse, dejando a Luna sola, temiendo por su marido, pero no había alternativa.

Tomó aire y arrojó el pergamino contra la pared. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete y media. No podía perder el tiempo.

Apagó la luz de la sala y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Caminó a tientes por el pasillo. Luna debería estar en la cocina, preparando la cena para los dos.

Empujó con el hombro la puerta y al momento se encontró con Luna, de espaldas a él mientras hojeaba un libro de cocina.

-Luna…-dijo en voz baja. La rubia continuó con su tarea, ignorando a su esposo-. Luna escucha, tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-la voz de Luna sonó rota.

-Necesito que hablemos sobre algo… No puedo esperar.

-Adelante, habla.

-Pero quiero que me mires.

Luna se dio la vuelta para mirar a su marido. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la cocina.

-Habla. Te escucho-murmuró.

-Veras cariño…-intentó acercarse un poco a ella pero la mirada de la rubia le hizo retroceder-Ya se que hace un tiempo que estoy algo extraño… pero son cosas del trabajo amor. No tienes por qué preocuparte, todo va a ir bien.

-¿Y por qué no puedes contármelo?

-Sabes que si pudiera lo haría, ¿o acaso no he compartido mis secretos contigo?

-Si, pero… no quiero que nada malo te suceda… Y ya no se qué pensar. Últimamente pasas poco tiempo en casa, ni siquiera vienes a dormir… Trabajas en algo de la Orden, que es muy secreto... Y temo por ti. Sólo estoy preocupada.

-Lo se, pero confía en mí…-ahora sí que se acerco hasta ella y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo-. Ahora tengo que marcharme.

-¿A dónde?

-No puedo decírtelo. Pero estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Luna no pudo aguantarlo más y dejó que las lágrimas reprimidas brotaran de sus ojos. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose, pero ahora que por fin habían hablado las cosas, se quitaba un peso de encima, aunque aún seguía preocupada por Theodore. No sabía en qué andaba metido su marido, pero confiaba en él, y eso era lo importante.

-Theodore…le susurró al oído.

-Dime cielo-tenías los ojos cerrados. No quería ver a Luna llorar, eso le resultaría aún más duro que marcharse.

-Prométeme una cosa…

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que volverás.

-Te lo prometo.

-Sano y salvo.

-De una pieza-la estrechó aún más fuerte. Memorizó ese momento junto a Luna, ya que tal vez fuera el último que pasaría junto a ella. Trató de esquivar ese pensamiento, pero debía ser realista. Tal vez no volviera a verla-. Te lo juro mi amor, vas a tenerme hasta que te aburras de mí.

Luna sonrió, aún con lágrimas cayéndole, y con todo su ser, deseó que lo que Theodore Nott le decía, fuera cierto.

* * *

**Hello!!Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar.Ya se qué dije que sobre el miércoles pasado lo haría,pero después de que se fueran las chicas de intercambio (y chico,que sólo vino uno),estaba echa polvo y además tenía una montaña de deberes y exámenes,así que no he tenido tiempo para nada...Perdón!**

**Sobre el chap... a mí no me ha gustado mucho..excepto la escena de Theo y Luna...que tierna!!Pero áun así,este chap es muy importante y ahora sí,empieza la acción con la loca de Bella!**

**Bueno,como siempre,mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews,son la caña y que os quiero un motnón!!(si desde que se fueron esoy muy sensible,disculpas).En fin...espero no tardar mucho para la prñoxima.**

**Besazos!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19. Revelaciones:

Se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá mientras iba cambiando de canal. No ponían nada interesante por la televisión, por lo que Hermione decidió irse a dormir.

Apagó el aparato y se estiró, haciendo que el cuello le crujiera.

-Genial…-murmuró-, una contractura…

Con un gran bostezo que la hizo lagrimear, Hermione se levantó del sofá y apagó las luces del salón. Caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta su dormitorio, cuando escuchó unos sollozos al otro lado de la puerta de la calle.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Hermione buscó su varita y se acercó hasta la puerta. Apoyó el oído contra ella e intentó escuchar algo. No se oía nada más aparte de un leve sollozo. Hermione se puso de puntillas e intentó asomarse a la mirilla, pero fuera, en el portal todo estaba demasiado oscuro por lo que no podía ver nada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó. Intentó que su voz sonara firme. Los sollozos cesaron-. ¿Quién anda ahí?-repitió.

Fuera escuchó algo moverse, y se acercaba a su puerta. Agarró con firmeza la varita, preparada para defenderse, atacar o lo que fuera, cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, una voz extrañamente familiar.

-Soy yo Herm…

-¿Luna?

-Soy yo-contestó la vocecilla.

Encendió la luz de la entrada y sin pensárselo dos veces descorrió le cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Sobre el umbral, encogida sobre sí misma y tapada con una larga túnica se encontraba Luna Lovegood. Estaba encorvada y a juzgar por los sollozos de antes y el leve temblor de su cuerpo, estaba llorando.

-Pasa-la castaña se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su amiga-, ¿qué ha pasado?-cerró la puerta y la condujo hasta el salón.

-Lo… Lo siento Herm, pero no sabía que hacer, ni a quién acudir, y se me ocurrió venir aquí…-Luna se sonó en un pañuelo, tragó saliva y continuó-.Espero no haberte molestado, ¿estabas dormida o algo? ¡Claro que sí! Son más de las doce, una persona normal estaría durmiendo a esta hora… Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya y venga en otro momento…

-Para el carro Luna. Siéntate por favor-le indicó el sofá-, y ahora respira… Tranquilízate y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Luna miró a su amiga e hizo lo que esta le pedía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando se hubo calmado más, abrió los ojos y habló con voz rota.

-Hermione… no se qué hacer… Estoy muy preocupada por Theo…

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-Por ahora no… o tal vez sí…-se estremeció-.El caso es que desde hace un tiempo Theo andaba muy raro… según él eran cosas del trabajo… Nuestra relación iba algo mal, y hoy se ha marchado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te ha dejado?

-No, no… Se ha marchado ha hacer algo para la orden… Algo muy peligroso y secreto que no me podía contar… Y estoy asustada, temo que algo malo le pase…

-Tranquila. Los chicos cuidarán de él. Jamás dejarán que le pase nada malo…-Hermione se inclinó sobre su amiga y la abrazó.

-No es eso Herm-se apartó bruscamente. Tragó saliva y miró fijamente a la castaña-. Sabes que confío en mi marido, y el que no me haya podido contar en lo que está trabajando… no se, pero tengo un presentimiento. Creo que anda en algo que no es con la Orden…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues… En primer lugar, ha pasado varias noches fuera de casa... Y el otro día, se dejó la puerta del baño abierta, y el descubrí untándose una crema para el dolor de…

-¿Qué?

-¡De la marca!-exclamó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Ay Hermione yo no se qué pensar pero esto no me gusta nada! Hacía años que no veía esa marca como la vi la otra noche. Estaba oscura, ¡con vida!

-¿Crees qué Theo anda con…?

-¿Con mortífagos?-le interrumpió la rubia-. No lo sé. Sólo se que no me gusta nada este asunto. No creo que Theo haya vuelto con ellos… es más, después de todo lo que sufrió me extraña que quiera recordar sus días como mortífago, pero… Creo que algo raro está pasando.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Hermione tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, y Luna rezando para que nada malo le ocurriera a Theo.

-¿Sabes qué Luna?-dijo por fin Hermione-. Creo que deberías descansar… puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, para mi no es ninguna molestia… Y mañana mismo, hablaré con los chicos sobre el asunto… Pero por favor, hazme caso, tienes que descansar…

-No creo que pueda Herm. Estoy muy asustada…

-Lo sé, yo ahora también lo estoy, pero no debemos alarmarnos. Aún no sabemos nada… Vamos, te acompañaré a la habitación.

-Gracias. Eres una buena amiga…-Luna se levantó del sofá y siguió a su amiga hasta el dormitorio-. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…

-No tienes por qué. Para mí es un placer…-Hermione encendió la luz del cuarto-. Si necesitas algo estoy en el cuarto de al lado… Buenas noches…-estaba cerrando la puerta cuando la mano de Luna se interpuso-. ¿Si Luna?

-Una cosa Herm, prométeme que hablarás con Harry.

-Sabes que lo haré. Ahora duérmete… ¡Ah! Y una cosa más… Prométeme tú que no harás ninguna locura…

-Prometido…

Hermione le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

A pesar de que hacía una hora estuviera muerta del sueño, ahora no podría dormirse. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar esa noche…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se caló la capucha de su capa al tiempo que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de pierna. Soltó un bufido y miró hacia los lados del oscuro callejón en el que se encontraba. Perfecto, eran más de las doce y el idiota de Basile no había aparecido aún. Snape le había jurado que era un buen tipo, de confianza, y que les ayudaría con todo el asunto, pero al parecer, su buen amigo tabernero se había arrepentido en el último momento, y él solo no podría sacar a Narcisa de aquel lugar.

Theo consultó la hora nuevamente. Era tarde, estaba cansado y tenía frió. Decidió que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo y que era mejor marcharse a casa y estar con su mujer. Más tarde hablaría con Snape seriamente.

Asegurándose de que estaba bien tapado y que no había nadie por los alrededores, Theo sacó su varita y se dispuso a salir de aquel callejón. Cruzó la calle rápidamente y enseguida se internó en otro laberinto de calles igual de oscuras y atemorizantes que el callejón donde se había ocultado anteriormente.

Los únicos viandantes que había a aquellas horas, eran las ratas y los gatos callejeros husmeando en las basuras, por lo demás, todo estaba desierto.

Sus pasos hacían eco y el lejano sonido del tráfico era lo único que se oía, pero cuando Theo escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas, sintió que algo no iba bien y enseguida se puso en guardia. No volvió la cabeza ni mucho menos. Era algo que había aprendido trabajando para la Orden. Nunca volver la cabeza hacia atrás, siempre al frente, así, finges no haber oído nada y confundes a tus agresores.

Continuó caminando, alerta, pero no se escuchó nada más. Debió haberse confundido o algo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y aceleró un poco el paso, quería llegar a casa cuanto antes. Además, debía descansar porque mañana iba a ser un día muy largo. Pensaba hablar con Snape y después ir a buscar a ese idota de Basile y decirle unas cuantas cositas.

Sintió que una extraña rabia se apoderaba de él. Pensar que esa misma noche podría haber sacado de ese mugriento sótano a Cisa, y que por culpa de un viejo no había podido… Deseaba acabar con todo de una vez y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero no. Tenía que esperar, ¿pero a qué?

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, pero cuando lo hizo, ya fue demasiado tarde. Lo último que vio fue una resplandeciente luz azul que iba directa a su pecho y después, todo negro, seguido de una estridente risa chillona.

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Era agradable sentir la brisa marina tu cabello. Estaba apoyado sobre una barandilla negra, contemplando el mar mientras el sol se ponía a lo lejos. Draco sonrió. Siempre había querido viajar allí. Sentarse a ver la puesta de sol mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa cena romántica con…

Miró por en cima de su hombro, y a lo lejos, descubrió la figura de una mujer que se le acercaba. A medida que la mujer iba avanzando, distinguió su cabello castaño con reflejos dorados ondeando al viento, y enseguida supo de quien se trataba. Era ella quien el faltaba para que todo en su vida estuviera completo.

Hermione Granger le sonrió inocentemente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y se mordía los labios. Extendió una mano y se acercó un poco más a él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que le devolvió Draco fue sincera, fue de verdad. De esas en las que muestras mucho los dientes y te duelen las mejillas porque no puedes para de sonreír.

Se giró y apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla, de modo que tenía a la castaña de frente. También él extendió su brazo para acariciarla, pero cando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel de la chica, una extraña quemazón le recorrió toda la garganta.

Confundido, miró a Hermione, que se había retirado y se mecía sobre sí misma. Se sujetaba el brazo y lloraba.

Draco se agachó para mirarla, pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada y no paraba de mirarse el brazo. El rubio se inclinó obre ella y lo que vio le hizo quedarse helado. Sobe el antebrazo de Hermione, negra y resplandeciente estaba la marca tenebrosa tatuada.

Draco intentó incorporarse, pero los dedos de la chica se aferraron al cuello de su camisa.

-Todo es por tu culpa Draco-sollozó Hermione.

-Cariño… no se lo que está pasando, pero te ayudaré. Jamás dejaré que nada malo te pase...

-¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes…! ¡Vienen a por mí! Lo sé, puedo sentirlos…

-¿Quiénes?-Draco le sujetó por los hombros, pero cuando lo hizo, la chica comenzó a chillar de dolor- ¿Quiénes?

-Ellos…-Hermione alzó la mirada. Sus ojos, anteriormente brillantes y del color de la miel, ahora se habían vuelto negros y turbios. La chica le miró y atemorizada, señaló aun punto detrás de Draco. Este se giró. El cielo, antes anaranjado por la puesta de sol, ahora estaba oscuro, y amenazaba tormenta. El mar se agitaba bajo ellos y el viento soplaba enfurecido. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al rubio fue, que sobre ellos, brillante e imponente, se alzaba la marca tenebrosa-. Tienes que pararlos Draco…

Con el corazón a mil por hora y la sangre retumbándole en lo oídos Draco se despertó y se incorporó en la cama. Estaba bañado en sudor, y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla.

Se levantó de la cama, se estiró y se acercó hasta el aparador frente a la puerta de su habitación. Encendió una pequeña luz y se contempló en el espejo. Estaba muy pálido y sudoroso, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que aquel sueño había sido real, muy real.

Bajó la mirada, y en el instante en que lo hizo, una quemazón le recorrió su antebrazo derecho. Lentamente, clavó la vista en su brazo, y por tercera vez en la noche, la marca tenebrosa pareció cobrar vida. Temblorosamente apartó la vista de aquella horrible marca y se apoyó contra la pared, temblando. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar la pesadilla, preguntándose si realmente había sido un sueño o… ¿una revelación? ¿Pero qué podía significar?

"-¡Vienen a por mí! Lo sé, puedo sentirlos…"

Las palabras de Hermione retumbaban en su cabeza. En un principio no lo había comprendido, pero ahora sí. Algo venía tras ellos, y no iba a dejar que nada en el mundo le hiciera daño a Granger, nada. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver la marca con todo aquello? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Enseguida recordó un nombre, y los ojos de Hermione en el sueño… si, eran los de ella. Bellatrix.

Sintió náuseas al recordarla. No podía ser. Otra vez no.

Mareado y escuchando la estridente risa de su tía, se desplomó sobre el duro suelo de la habitación 909 del hospital San Mungo, mientras que no muy lejos de allí, una figura famélica y ataviada con una larga túnica negra, reía con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que, con su varita, hacía levitar el pesado cuerpo de un hombre por las oscuras calles de Londres.

* * *

**Hola hola!!Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez.Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo jaja!!En fin...ya se que este chap es bastante corto pero... igualmente espero que os haya gustado y como siempre vuestras opiniones son lo que cuentan!!**

**Para este chap intentaré contestar los reviews,pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo y si he conseguido escribir algo ha sido con mucha suerte.En fin...me tego que ir despidiendo que hoy tengo la tarde creativa y voy ha hacer un brownie jaja!!**

**Un besazo y mil gracias!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20. Un papel importante:

-¡Crabbe, Goyle!-llamó Bella cuando entró en la mansión Malfoy. En seguida dos fornidos hombres aparecieron por la puerta del salón- ¡Ayudadme con él!-bajó su varita y el cuerpo inconsciente de Theodore Nott cayó sobre la alfombra- ¡Vamos no os quedéis ahí parados como unos idiotas! ¡Subidle a su habitación!

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Pansy. Se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.

-Tranquila querida. Ahora haz el favor de despertar a la criada y pídele que prepare algo de cenar, me muero de hambre-ordenó Bella-, y luego ven al salón, hay algunos temas que quiero tratar contigo…

Pansy no respondió. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Theodore era uno de los suyos y no entendía qué hacía tendido inconsciente en el suelo de la entrada. La moreno avisó a la criada y después subió a cambiarse a su habitación, ya que todo le había pillado de sorpresa y se encontraba en pijama. Una vez terminó bajó al salón.

La chimenea estaba encendida, y era la única luz de la sala. Al fondo, sobre la gran mesa de roble estaba Bella, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

-Ven, acércate…-le hizo señas con un dedo. Pansy obedeció y se sentó frente a la mortífaga.

-¿Todo bien Bella?

La mujer le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

-Si, todo bien, y más a partir de esta noche…-se pasó la lengua por los dientes y siguió devorando su cena. Pansy contempló como comía, no se atrevía a interrumpirla-. Verás Pansy… desde que te conocí supe que eras especial… has sido de mi ayuda y te lo agradezco. El Señor Oscuro estaría muy orgulloso de ti…

La chica se hinchó de orgullo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuando te casaste con mi sobrino me pareciste de lo más idiota…-la sonrisa de Pansy se borró-. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, ha sido una de las cosas más inteligentes que ha hecho mi querido sobrinito… Ahora las cosas han dado un giro y todo va como la seda… Gracias a la información que escuchaste hace un par de meses en esa taberna… esta noche he podido encontrar a cierta persona que me ha facilitado las cosas, por así decirlo. A partir de este momento, tú Pansy, vas a jugar un papel aún más importante. Tu posición como la esposa de Draco va a ser esencial… además, debemos prepararnos, dentro de menos de una semana es el juicio de Luicius-Bella dio el último bocado a su bistec y se terminó la copa de vino. Se levantó de la mesa ruidosamente y se acercó hasta el mueble bar. Se sirvió una copa de coñac y se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego. Pansy se levantó tras ella y se acercó al fuego.

-¿Por qué ha cambiado ahora todo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Bellatrix le dio un largo trago a su copa y estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Al parecer, el comentario de Pansy le había resultado de lo más gracioso.

-¡Por Merlín no quieras matarme tan pronto!-dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-. La cuestión no es el qué ha cambiado, si no por qué… ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste?

Pansy asintió.

-El profesor Snape…

-No lo llames así, no lo merece. Traidor le sienta mucho mejor…-le interrumpió la mortífaga.

-Bien, el traidor de Snape estaba conversando con un tal Basile… un viejo que dirigía una taberna…

-¿Si?

-Snape le estaba contando acerca de nuestros planes…

-¡Bingo!-exclamó Bella tan fuerte que Pansy dio un respingo-. ¡Esa es la cuestión!

-¿Cuál?

-¡Por Merlín Pansy tantos productos para el pelo te están destrozando el cerebro!-Bella se incorporó y se bebió de un trago la copa. Volvió a rellenarla-. Ahí está todo. Piensa por un momento, ¿cómo supo Snape lo que planeábamos?

-Pues…-la morena se mordió le labio.

-Snape supo de nuestros planes porque alguien le había informado de ellos con anterioridad.

-Sí, ¿pero quién…?-preguntó Pansy confusa.

-Un topo-respondió resuelta.

-¿Quién?-Pansy abrió mucho los ojos.

-A veces eres un poco ciega ¿no?-dijo Bella despectivamente- ¿A quién he traído yo esta noche?

-¡Theo!

-¡Efectivamente! ¡El muy cabrón estaba jugando con nosotros!-Bella hizo una mueca-. Desde el día que me constaste lo que escuchaste, me puse a dar vueltas al asunto… Descubrí que nuestro querido amiguito Nott llevaba una doble vida. Por una parte, fingía seguir siendo un mortífago pero por otra, trabajaba con Potter y la Orden del Fénix. ¡Y estaba casado! Después comencé a seguirle, para saber de su vida… pero cuando sufrí el ataque tuve que posponer mis averiguaciones, y cuando quise retomarlas, ya era demasiado tarde, le había perdido el rastro a la doble vida que Nott llevaba.

-¿Y por qué no le amenazaste?

-¡Eres idota! ¿Cómo iba ha hacerlo? Si Nott se enteraba que sospechaba de él, habría ido con el cuento a los aurores y en menos de lo que te imaginas se habría presentado aquí la Orden en pleno…

-Pero nosotros ya nos habríamos marchado de aquí…

-¡No!-chilló-. Todo habría salido mal. Hice bien en callarme, de lo contrario ahora mis planes no serían más que un sueño inalcanzable. No. Decidí callarme y continuar espiándole, pero por mucho empeño que ponía, me resultó muy difícil dar con él hasta esta noche…

-¿Por qué?

Bella sonrió macabramente. Se llevó la copa a los labios y chascó un dedo.

-Ahora lo comprobarás…-murmuró.

Pansy siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su jefa y descubrió algo en lo que no había reparado antes. En una esquina de la sala, atado y amordazado, se encontraba la última persona que se hubiera imaginado encontrar en aquella casa.

-¡Desátalo!-ordenó la mortífaga. Pansy obedeció. Lo desató y lo llevó hasta el centro de la habitación. Lo obligó a sentarse frente a Bella y lo apuntó con su varita.

-Ahora querida escucharás algo que hará cambiar tu vida-dijo sonriendo y enseñando los pocos dientes que aún le quedaban-.Hable Basile, y cuéntele a la señorita Malfoy lo mismo que a mí.

**OOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Pensaba en lo que Luna le había dicho. Era una locura que Theo estuviera de nuevo con los mortífagos, pero qué explicación había con lo referente a su marca tenebrosa. A Hermione no le gustaba nada este asunto, y por extraño que pareciera, tenía una extraña sensación que le decía que algo no iba bien, que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Se levantó de la cama, harta de dar vueltas y vueltas y no poder conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Un poco pronto para ir al hospital, su turno comenzaba dentro de dos horas. Tal vez fuera un poco pronto para ir al hospital, pero Hermione apostaría que su buen amigo Harry estaba despierto. Se duchó y desayunó a toda prisa. Escribió una nota a Luna y la dejó sobe la mesa de la cocina. Se calzó las botas, cogió su abrigo, algunos informes del hospital y salió a la calle.

Eran las seis menos cuarto cuando se apareció en la esquina que conectaba la calle donde se encontraba el apartamento de Harry y Ginny. Se subió la cremallera de su abrigo hasta el cuello, hacía un frío infernal. Caminó hasta el edificio donde residían sus amigos y pulsó el timbre de su piso. Iba a marcharse cuando al cabo de unos minutos no habían contestado, pero cuando se dio media vuelta, escuchó la somnolienta voz de Ginny hablándole por el aparato.

-¿Si?

-¡Gin soy yo! ¿Estáis durmiendo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que sí! Hasta que has llamado tú claro…

-Lo siento, pero es importante, ¿puedo hablar con Harry?

-¡Claro! Pasa-Ginny colgó el telefonillo y enseguida la puerta metálica del portal se abrió. Hermione subió a toda prisa las escaleras y en menos de dos minutos se hallaba ente a la puerta de sus amigos, que estaba entreabierta. La empujó suavemente y entró.

-¡Chicos soy yo! ¿Dónde estáis?

-¡En la cocina!-gritó Ginny. Hermione fue hasta la cocina. Harry estaba apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café. La pelirroja estaba medio dormida sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hay?

Ginny levantó la cabeza y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento… pero necesitaba hablar con Harry.

-Naturalmente Herm, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Un café?-Hermione asintió y se sentó en una silla. Harry se acercó con una taza de café. La castaña le dio las gracias- ¿Y qué es lo que ocurre?

-Se trata de Theo…-anunció la castaña. Acto seguido dio un trago al café.

-Cierto, se me olvidó comentárselo a Harry-apuntó Ginny. De pronto parecía muy despierta.

-¿Algo va mal?-preguntó Harry.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Luna está preocupada. Hace tiempo que Theo anda algo extraño y dice que son asuntos de la Orden… pero ni Luna ni yo nos lo tragamos-Hermione tragó saliva-. La cuestión es, que creemos que tiene algo que ver con… los mortífagos o relacionado con ellos… Luna vio su marca oscurecerse…

-¿Mortífagos?-Ginny alzó una ceja-. Me extraña mucho que Theo ande metido en cosas de esas, después de lo que pasó…

-No Ginny, Hermione tiene razón-Harry se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó con las dos mujeres-. Los chicos y yo también sospechábamos que algo raro había con Theo… Tonks lo descubrió un día frecuentando Bart´s & Spots.

-¿La taberna?-preguntaron al unísono Ginny y Hermione. Esa taberna tenía muy mala fama en el mundo mágico. Su dueño tenía antecedentes penales y se rumoreaba que cosas extrañas sucedían en ella.

Harry asintió.

-¿Entonces no tenía nada que ver con la Orden?-Hermione sujetaba con fuerza la taza.

-No. Desde hace unos meses estamos buscando el paradero de Bellatrix Lestrange además de otras operaciones ilegales, pero nuestra prioridad era ella. Intentamos poner carteles y movilizar a las masas, pero con todo el asunto del ministerio no nos fue posible. Ésa era nuestra misión, así que, no se en que trabajaría Theo.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó Ginny.

-Pero lo peor es, que anoche se marchó a "una misión" para la Orden… se lo dijo a Luna.

-Pues te aseguro Herm que nosotros no tenemos conocimiento de tal misión… -informó Harry- ¿Dónde se marchaba?

-Ni idea-Hermione se encogió de hombros-. Luna sólo me dijo que se despidió de ella… pero por sus palabras, daba la sensación de que Theo no iba a regresar…

-No puede ser-apuntó Ginny-. Luna es su vida. Jamás se marcharía… No.

-Todos lo creemos de esa manera… pero no se…-Hermione se mordió el labio-. Pero lo pero de todo es lo de la marca… Es imposible que se trate De-Quien-Vosotros-Ya-Sabéis…

-Cierto, ¿pero si no qué? Este asunto me preocupa…-Harry enterró la cara entre sus manos y respiró hondo-. Si algo le ocurre a alguno de mis hombres… No. Tenemos que encontrar Theo-se puso en pie tan fuerte que la silla cayó al suelo. Nadie se movió-. Informaré a los chicos y nos pondremos en marcha… Hermione, hazme un favor, vigila a Luna, que no haga una locura… Y tu Gin, por favor…-se acercó hasta su mujer y le tomó de las manos-, sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera de vital importancia… ¿Podrías…?

-¿Qué?-los ojos de Ginny casi se salían de sus órbitas- ¡Ni hablar!

-Gin por favor…-Harry le besó la frente-, por favor cariño...

-Está bien, está bien…-la pelirroja se puso en pie-. Pero no vuelvas a mirarme así, de lo contrario…

-Me he perdido-anunció Hermione. También se puso en pie.

-Se trata de Seamus Finigan-explicó Ginny rodando los ojos-. Es un pez gordo del ministerio…

-Comprendo…-dijo Hermione. Recordaba que durante el quinto año en Hogwarts de la pelirroja, ésta y Seamos habían sido novios, y que la cosa no había acabado el todo bien.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Con lo que sepáis poneos en contacto conmigo-Harry tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa, se la colocó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, terminó de un trago su café y besó cariñosamente a su mujer-. Volveré lo antes posible. Herm, contacto-acto seguido abrazó a su amiga y se internó en la chimenea de la cocina, arrojando un puñado de polvos flu.

-Contacto Gin, me tengo que marchar-dijo consultando su reloj-. Cuídate.

-¡Herm espera!

La castaña se giró para mirar a su amiga.

-Esto… pues…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… te quería preguntar una cosa.

-Adelante-Hermione se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Podría pasarme esta tarde al hospital?

-Naturalmente que si, ¿por qué?

-Pues… esto… creo… creo que estoy embarazada y necesito hacerme unas pruebas…

-¡Oh eso es genial Gin, enhorabuena!-Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

-Para el carro Herm… aún no es seguro… Sólo unas pruebas…

-Tranquila cielo, ven cuando quieras, estaré toda la tarde por allí.

-¡Estupendo!

-Pues te veo esta tarde…- la castaña sonrió a su amiga y se desapareció.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eran las siete menos cuarto cuando Hermione se apareció en el hall del hospital.

-¡Buenos días sanadora Granger!-le saludó una ancianita.

-Lo mismo digo señora Mason-Hermione le sonrió y siguió hacia delante.

Seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación con Luna, pero lo más inquietante de todo, era que Harry había compartido sus mismas sospechas. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con Theo, y hasta que éste no regresara de "su misión" no estarían tranquilos. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que Hermione ignoró que la estaban llamando desde el pie de la escalera.

-¡Granger!-la castaña parpadeó confundida y miró a su alrededor. Un sanador con gafas y pelo canoso le estaba saludando.

-Hola, buenos días sanador Johanson.

-Por fin la encuentro, he estado toda la mañana buscándola.

-Yo acabo de llegar, ¿para qué me buscaba?

-Tengo los resultados del análisis de la señorita Weasley, la niña mejora…-buscó entre sus carpetas y le tendió un pergamino- ¿Y cómo es que acaba de llegar?

-Mi turno comienza a las siete...

-¡Ah! Supuse que habría venido esta noche, por eso la he estado buscando esta mañana.

-¿Por qué habría de haber venido esta noche?

El sanador la escrutó con la mirada.

-¿No se ha entrado?

-¿Enterarme de qué?-tal y como había sonado la pregunta, Hermione sospechaba que algo no iba bien.

-Su paciente especial, el seor Malfoy. Sufrió una crisis esta madrugada, ahora está muy grave.

-¿Cómo?-Hermione no esperó a la respuesta del sanador, salió como una bala hacia la quinta planta. Corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello, y cuando irrumpió en el habitación 909 el corazón se le paró en seco- .No puede ser…

Tan rápido como había llegado sus ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Postrado en su cama se hallaba Draco. Conectado a unos extraños aparatos que respiraban con él y controlaban su pulso. Una enfermera le estaba suministrando algún tipo de medicación vía intravenosa.

-¡Apártese!-le ordenó Hermione a la enfermera. Tomó el medicamento y leyó lo que era. Era una poción para regular la respiración. Le inyectó la cantidad adecuada y se inclinó sobre él. Comprobó sus constantes vitales, sus pupilas, que estaban dilatadas y su temperatura corporal. Estaba ardiendo. Le ajustó las almohadas y se sentó junto a él.- ¿Quién fue el incompetente que lo encontró anoche?

Las enfermeras se miraron unas a otras, pero mantuvieron el silencio.

-Repito, ¿quién fue el gilipollas que encontró a mi paciente y no me avisó de que casi se muere?-a Hermione le temblaba la voz a causa de la rabia.

-Fui yo-contestó una voz masculina. Hermione levantó la vista. Apoyado con aire casual sobre el marco de la puerta se hallaba Matthew. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada-. Antes de que digas nada…

-¡No!-chilló Hermione-¡no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mis pacientes! ¿Cómo coño se te ha ocurrido…?- la castaña comenzó a sollozar- ¿Sabes? No quiero saberlo… -se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al sanador- te agradezco que le hayas salvado la vida a mi paciente, pero ahora lárgate.

-Hermione…

-¡Fuera!

Hermione escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo detrás de ella y como las enfermeras iban saliendo atropelladamente de la habitación, por miedo a desatar más la furia de la sanadora. Hermione se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy y acarició su rostro. Estaba temblando, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido si Matt no hubiera encontrado a Malfoy… Si algo le hubiera pasado… No soportaba verle en ese estado, casi al borde de la muerte, y ella no podía hacer nada por él… Se había dado cuenta de que Draco jugaba un papel muy importante en su vida, que habían tenido sus más y sus menos, pero que en el fondo, y le costaba reconocerlo, él era parte de su vida, parte de ella, y de una forma u otra, sentía que le quería.

* * *

**Hola hola!!Bueno,hoy tengo varias cosillas que contar:**

**Lo pimero es que lo siento muchisisisisismo, ya se que dije que contestaría todos los reviews,pero no he tenido tiempo. Sólo he sacado el suficiente para poder escribir,ya que alguna de vosotras me pedisteis que si por favor podía actualizar este fin de semana,y así lo he hecho.Siento no haber podido contestar,pero que sepais que los leo todos,me encantan y los tengo guardados en una carpeta en mi ordenador,que son lo más para mí.**

**Segundo,comentar el chap que casi nunca lo hago. ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Buff espero que sí! A mí la verdad sí.Ya se que ha habido poco Hermione/Draco,pero he querdio centrame más en el tema de Bella,Pansy... ¡Por cierto no me matéis por lo de Theo! Pero supongo que os habreis dado cuenta de que Basile se ha ido de la lengua...por lo que comienza la acción jaja!!También quería comentar lo de Matthew... ¿por qué no avisó a Hermione de que Draco había sufrido una crisis?? Chum chum...!!Intriga hasta el próximo chap jaja. Y por último,y lo más importante... Hermione ha reconocido que le quiere!!Y le ha costado eee!!Pero las mujeres como ella son duras de pelar...jaja!!**

**Y para terminar...No se cuando podré volver a actualizar,ya que las próximas semans las tengo hasta los topes con exámenes... Pero cuando encuentre un huequecito libre escribiré hasta hartarme (dudo que pase jaja).En fin... y como siempre,vuestras opiniones...jaja!!Bueno,me voy despidiendo...**

**Un besazo y mil gracias!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21. Pansy attack:

Pansy entró en su habitación echa un basilisco. Cerró la puerta con una patada y descargó toda su furia golpeando la pared. Respiraba fuertemente. Se acercó hasta su armario, lo abrió bruscamente y rebuscó entre su ropa. Encontró lo que buscaba al fondo del mueble, además de otra cosa que no esperaba encontrarse y que enseguida le evocó la conversación que acababa de tener con Bella, abajo en el salón.

Se sentó sobre el diván que le había regalado su hermana las pasadas navidades y se masajeó las sienes. Tomó la botella de whisky de dragón, que había adquirido en el mercado negro - ya que era completamente ilegal consumir esa bebida- y desenroscó el tapón, se llevó la botella a los labios y pegó un buen trago. Sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta y eso le alivió. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió el otro objeto que había encontrado mientras buscaba la botella en el interior de su armario, era una carpeta azul oscuro. La recogió y la abrió. Dentro de ella guardaba varios documentos importantes. Rebuscó entre los papeles hasta hallar lo que buscaba; el certificado de matrimonio con Draco. Los rompió en mil pedazos y los arrojó al suelo. Tomó otro trago de la botella y se tumbó. Aún estaba furiosa. Acababa de escuchar el relato de Basile y se había enterado de toda la verdad. La enfermedad de Draco era a causa de un maleficio lanzado por Bellatrix, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que, el muy idiota de su maridito se había enamorado de una sanadora del hospital, o al menos eso era lo que había asegurado el tabernero. Cierto era que su matrimonio con Draco había sido por puro interés económico, pero desde el colegio, Pansy siempre había sentido algo más hacia el Slytherin, además del interés. Él nunca la había querido, y saber que ahora Draco se había enamorado de otra persona la desgarraba por dentro. Tal vez a causa del dolor que sentía o de su poca tolerancia al alcohol, Pansy se estremeció y comenzó a sollozar. Habría dado todo por que él la quisiera, aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que la morena le quería. Pero no, ella jamás había sido suficiente y aunque había aceptado casarse con ella, lo había hecho por obligación, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento además del desprecio, y se contentaron con vivir bajo las apariencias, ante amigos y personas de la alta sociedad. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a soportarse. Pansy buscaba consuelo en otros hombres y Draco simplemente la reclamaba a la hora de desahogarse. Su relación era fría, se hablaban lo justo y desde que él estaba enfermo las esporádicas visitas de la morena al hospital eran por cuestione meramente económicas. Pero todo esto se acabó. Se había hartado de ser una estúpida. Draco iba a pagar por todo lo que le había echo. Además dudaba de que Draco se hubiera enamorado realmente de alguien, él era una persona de hielo, incapaz de sentir amor hacia otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Pero aún así, estaba celosa, muy celosa. Pero Draco se iba a enterar de lo que valía…

Se puso en pie y se secó las lágrimas. Ya era hora de actuar. Pronto Lucius saldría de la cárcel y gracias a Bella, iba a tener a la comunidad mágica besándole los pies. De eso estaba segura.

**oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La voz de él aún resonaba en su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia su apartamento. A pesar de poder aparecerse, Matt prefería caminar desde el trabajo a su casa, así tenía algo de tiempo para él, para pensar en sus cosas. Había salido corriendo del hospital después de que Hermione le hubiera echado de la habitación de Malfoy. No entendía por qué se había puesto así, vale que Malfoy fuera su paciente y que él había hecho mal en no avisarla, pero tampoco era para sacar las cosas de quicio, como lo había hecho la castaña. A Matt se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que tal vez a Hermione le había afectado tanto la crisis de Malfoy no por el sólo hecho de que el rubio estuviera a su cargo, tal vez había algo más… No sabía que sucedía entre ellos dos, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, algo peligroso, y después de haber escuchado a Malfoy no le cabía duda de que estaba relacionado con Hermione…

Se paró en seco en mitad de la calle y cerró los ojos, tratado de calmarse y de quitarse la voz de Malfoy de su cabeza, pero no pudo…

_Flashback_

_Matt paseaba por el desértico pasillo de la cuarta planta, eran más de las doce y él estaba haciendo la ronda. Iba a marcharse ya cuando escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente del final del pasillo, se acercó y pegó la oreja a la puerta de donde había escuchado el sonido. No volvió a oír nada más, pero eso no le bastó para que se marchara tranquilo, de modo que sin llamar siquiera irrumpió en la habitación 909 y lo que encontró en ella hizo que el corazón se le disparara y comenzara a pensar con toda rapidez._

_Tumbado boca arriba, junto a su cama se hallaba Malfoy. Sufría convulsiones y estaba sudando. Se inclinó sobre él e intentó contenerle con el peso de su cuerpo, para que no se hiciera daño. Cuando consiguió que los espasmos del rubio cesaran, sacó su varita y lo elevó hasta su cama donde lo acostó, comprobó sus constantes y que la crisis había pasado. Aguardó unos minutos más, pero Malfoy parecía estar normal, por lo que Matt decidió no avisar a nadie, al fin y al cabo la situación no había sido tan crítica. Se inclinó sobre la mesilla de noche y encendió una lamparita, después volvió a comprobarlo todo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba cruzando el marco cuando la respiración entrecortada de Malfoy lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. _

_Malfoy volvía a tener convulsiones, pero esta vez eran más violentas que las anteriores. Los ojos en blanco se movían de un lado a otro. La respiración entrecortada del rubio se había convertido en un ruido parecido a un ronquido. Matt, presa del pánico intentó estabilizarlo pero las cosas iban a peor, por lo que presionó un pequeño botón negro junto a la pared. Enseguida se escuchó una fuerte sirena. Matt había dado la alarma, por lo que los sanadores y enfermeras de guardia no tardarían en aparecer. _

_Estaba sujetando los hombros del rubio, cuando de repente, como si hubiera despertado, el rubio le miró directamente a los ojos. Su expresión era de profundo miedo, y con ojos suplicantes y una voz cargada de temor, el dijo:_

_-Protégela…- Malfoy se zafó de las manos del sanador-. Ella es mi vida, compréndelo… no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase…_

_Matt se quedó paralizado. ¿De quién demonios estaba hablando?_

_-Señor, ha sufrido una crisis muy grave-Matt comprobó sus pupilas. Estaban completamente dilatadas- ¿Sabe cómo se llama y dónde se encuentra?_

_-No dejes que le ocurra nada malo… Están detrás de ella… La marca… ¡No! ¡Ella no, ella no!_

_-¿Quién?-gritó el sanador sin saber qué mas hacer._

_-Ella no, por favor…-suplicó._

_-¿Quién?-repitió. No le gustaban nada las palabras del rubio. Le sujetó con firmeza por el cuello de su pijama y lo zarandeó suavemente para que le contestara- ¿De quién habla?_

_Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a dar vueltas, pero aún así, parecían estar fijos en el sanador, que bañado en sudor podía sentir las palabras del rubio como ciertas, pero ¿quién era?_

_-Matthew, ¿qué ha pasado?-el sanador volvió su mirada hacia la puerta donde un grupo de enfermeras preparaban los equipos mágicos mientras otro sanador mas mayor se acercaba hasta el paciente._

_-Una crisis del nivel tres señor Obell, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano pero…-el sanador llamado Obell apartó sus ojos de Matt y dirigió su vista hacia le paciente- ¡Por merlín! ¡10 miligramos de calmante muscular! ¡Enseguida! ¡Sanador Petersson –gritó al más anciano- necesito las planchas! ¡Inyecciones de adrenalina! ¡Rápido!_

_Matt se apartó hacia un lado para que pudieran hacer su trabajo, pero aún así no apartó la vista del ubio, que en un momento de su reanimación, volvió ha hablar con la voz de antes y gritó a pleno pulmón:_

_-¡A Granger no, ella no…!_

_Fin flashback_

Matt abrió los ojos, cuando el sonido del claxon de un coche interrumpió sus recuerdos. La verdad era, que a pesar de que Malfoy estuviera al borde de la muerte, sus palabras sonaban sinceras y le infundían un miedo aún más aterrador que pensar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a Hermione. Malfoy había dicho: _Ella es mi vida_. Podía sonar egoísta, y ciertamente lo era pensar de aquella manera, pero la única preocupación que había en la mente de Matt era averiguar qué coño pasaba entre esos dos, y llegar hasta el fondo de todo, porque a pesar de que no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a la castaña, ella si que era su vida, y se moriría si ella estuviera en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella empujó la puerta con la punta de su bota. En las manos llevaba una bandeja con comida. Encendió la luz con el codo y depositó la bandeja sobre un elegante escritorio de caoba. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, con una mueca de placer.

-Suponía que tendrías hambre. Come…- señaló la bandeja con comida y se sentó en una vieja butaca- ¡Vamos Theo…! No hay por que guardarse las formas, nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque no lo suficiente diría yo…

Theo se encontraba agazapado junto al armario. Tenía una grave herida en la frente. La sangre le goteaba desde ella hasta el cuello. Su ojo derecho estaba medio cerrado y bastante hinchado, seguramente a causa de un fuerte golpe. No estaba atado ni amordazado, pero las contusiones físicas no le permitían mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, si no quieres comer…-Bella sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer la bandeja. Se levantó de la butaca y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-La verdad Theodore Nott, es que yo confiaba en ti… Te consideraba un gran fiel a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, es más, te había encomendado una misión muy importante, de verás que te apreciaba. Y tú me lo pagas de esta manera…

Se agachó junto al demacrado hombre y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pero tu plan ha fallado. Te hemos pillado con las manos en la masa y lo vas a pagar caro… Y tus amiguitos van a acabar como sus otros amiguitos… ¡Todos muertos!-una sonora carcajada brotó de su pecho. Sacó su varita y apuntó al hombre-. Vamos a jugar un rato Nott…

**oOoOoooOoOoOoO**

Harry llamó a la puerta. Un cartel en ella indicaba que se trataba del despacho de Ronald Weasley.

-Adelante…-dijo una voz.

Harry abrió y se encontró con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo que lo miraban tras un imponente escritorio.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué tal?-el pelirrojo se levantó de su sillón de cuero y acudió al encuentro de su amigo- ¿Cómo tú tan temprano por aquí?

-Ron… -la mirada que el moreno le dirigió a su amigo fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo supiera que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Se trata de Theo… Todos estamos muy preocupados, en especial Luna… -tomó asiento frente al escritorio y cruzó sus brazos sobre su regazo-. Creemos que algo raro está pasando…

-Algo me comentó Berta… ¿qué crees que está pasando?

-No lo sé. Pero andaba en algo raro… ni siquiera su mujer lo sabía.

-Yo también creo que algo extraño le ocurre… lo mejor será hablar con él.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible Ron-el pelirrojo le miró con el ceño fruncido-, porque anoche Theo salió a "una misión" y aún no ha regresado…

La boca de su amigo se abrió de par en par, pero pasados unos segundos, recobró la compostura.

-Llamaré a Tonks haber que puede decirme…

-Si, yo avisaré a Lupin y al resto de los chicos…

-Hecho. Te mantendré informado si descubro algo…

Harry se levantó de la silla y dio un fuerte abrazo a Ron.

-Contacto Ronald.

-En todo momento-se despidió de su amigo y se dejó caer en su sillón. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y suspiró. La situación se le venía grande, muy grande…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione comprobó por quinta vez en un minuto el indicador del aparato al que estaba sujeto Draco. Llevaba todo el día con él, no se había movido ni un segundo de su lado. Sabía que había estado a punto de perderle, y se sentía culpable por ello, por no haber estado junto a él y haberlo ayudado.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una desordenada cola, tenía grandes ojeras moradas y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, si no lograba dar con la cura de la enfermedad de Draco, pronto le perdería y su mundo se acabaría. No. Tenía averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Hermione…-susurró el rubio. La sanadora se inclinó sobre él y le tocó la frente. Ardía.

-Dime…

-Hermione…-repitió.

-Shhhh, estoy aquí. Tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien…

Draco tragó con dificultad y señaló la jarra de agua que descansaba sobre su mesilla. Hermione llenó un vaso y se lo tendió al rubio. Éste se incorporó de la cama para poder beber, y entonces, cuando Hermione le miró a los ojos, ensangrentados en sangre y con miedo, supo que el fin estaba cerca. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Por favor, no llores…-dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla y tomó la mano de la castaña-. Mi salud es lo último por lo que deberías preocuparte…

-¡Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe!-Hermione se apartó de Draco y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación- ¡Por Merlín Draco! Si algo te ocurriera…

-Perderías tu puesto de trabajo ¿no?-dijo con burla el rubio, para intentar animarla. No le gustaba verla llorar. Le partía el alma.

-No es momento para bromas. De verás… No tengo ánimos para escuchar tus idioteces…

-¿Qué pasaría si algo me ocurriera?

Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…-respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas-. No se…

-¿Si?-la curiosidad del rubio iba en aumento. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero comenzó a toser.

-¡Acuéstate!-se acercó hasta su cama y le obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

-Continúa, la cosa estaba interesante…-la voz de Draco era ronca.

-¡No me lo pongas más difícil! Hazme un favor, limítate a no morirte, por favor…-la voz le tembló. Le dio la espalda al rubio y se apoyó contra la pared.

-A nadie le importaría si eso sucediera…

-¡Te equivocas! ¡A mí si! ¡Por Merlín Malfoy!

Draco apartó la mirada de la castaña para fijarla en el vaso vacío de agua.

-Yo debería ser el menor de tus problemas…-murmuró.

-¡No!

-¡Vamos Hermione, yo sólo soy un paciente más…!

-No me hagas decirte esto…

-¿Qué?

Hermione tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

-No podría soportar que te fueras…-bajó la vista al suelo. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco- ¿Contento?

-Ahora si…-sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de la cama, arrancó todos los cables que iban conectados a su cuerpo y rodeó a la castaña en un abrazo. Hermione comenzó a sollozar, pero aún así le devolvió el abrazo- Ahora hazme tú un favor…-Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. El rubio tomó la cara de la sanadora entre sus manos- No confíes en nadie, por favor…

-¿Qué?

-Tú hazme caso. Yo tampoco soportaría perderte…-se inclinó sobre ella y la besó dulcemente. Debía memorizar y alargar ese momento todo lo que le fuera posible, no sabía cuándo volvería a repetirse esa situación, temía por su vida, y por la de él…

-No me dejes sola Draco…-el rubio no contestó, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza y a pensar cómo podrían salir de aquélla.

* * *

**Hola!Por fin estoy aquí de nuevo...siento muchísimo el retraso,pero hasta hace poco he estado a tope de exámenes y no tenía ni un minuto libre, pero por suerte,mañana terminamos las clases y tendré un poco de paz...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este chap,a mí la verdad es que si que me ha gustado bastante,sobre todo la escena final y como no Pansy,que aunque la pobre sea algo "pesada" no es tan tonta como parece..jajaja!!Y Matt?¿Qué pasará con él?**

**Bueno,también agradeceros a todas todos vuestros reviews, vuestro apoyo y vuestra paciencia.Y ahora sí,una mala noticia... El jueves que viene me marcho de vacaciones a Londres,y estaré allí hasta principios de agosto más o menos,por lo que me será imposible actualizar y escribir.Intentaré hacerlo pero se que voy a estar muy ocupada y que no tendré tiempo de ello.Por supuesto revisaré mi correo (no tanto como yo quisiera,pero en fin...) y seguré en contacto con fanfiction,pero no creo que pueda vovler a actualizar hasta que regrese.Hasta entonces,os pido paciencia y daros las gracias.Hasta que me vaya,intentaré subir todo lo que me sea posible para sí,al menos compensaros con el mes en el que estaré sin actualizar nada.Pero que sepais,que eso no significa que deje la historia,ni mucho menos.Ahora en estos momentos de ella,me siento muy orgullosa y llgaré hasta el final,asique chicas ya sabéis...jaja!!En fin,depsués de esta mala notcia...me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre este chap.**

**Un besazo enoooorme!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22. Cuenta vacía:

Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oscura habitación del albergue donde se alojaba. Estaba muy preocupado. Hacía dos días que Theo y Basile habían salido para la mansión Malfoy a traer de vuelta a Narcisa y aún no tenía noticia de ellos. Confiaba en que todo hubiera salido bien, sin ningún problema, pero su ausencia el atormentaba… Ya deberían haber llegado al albergue. Vale que estuviera en Irlanda, ¡pero por Merlín! ¡Eran magos, podían trasladarse a otro país con sólo un chasquido de dedos! No. Algo no andaba bien, y él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada. Sus amigos podían estar en un apuro…

Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se echó la capa. Debía abandonar ese lugar lo más rápido posible, y averiguar qué había ocurrido con Basile y Theo. Pagó su estancia allí y se desapareció justo en el momento en el que un hombre fornido y con cara de pocos amigos irrumpía en el albergue y gritaba de rabia al verle desaparecer.

Snape se apareció justo detrás del bar de Basile. Echó una rápida mirada a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que no le habían seguido desde Irlanda, y cuando comprobó que todo estaba desierto, se apoyó contra el frío muro de piedra y suspiró. Sólo había sido una fracción de segundo, pero Snape estaba seguro de que el hombre que había entrado en el albergue se trataba de Goyle, y que iba buscándolo. Ahora más que nunca sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

Se caló la capucha de su capa hasta las cejas y atravesó el callejón que conducía al bar. Con un golpe de su varita abrió la puerta y se adentró en la oscuridad. Cuando consiguió alumbrar la habitación comprobó que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Llamó a Basile pero nadie contestó. Mala espina. Entonces comprendió que no era una casualidad que Goyle lo estuviera buscando en aquel albergue de Irlanda, algo tenía que ver con sus amigos.

Comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso. Si el plan había fallado, entonces tendría que pasar al plan B, pero eso era lo último que quería. Rebuscó por todo el bar. Basile debía haber escondido el documento por alguna parte. Estuvo buscando durante horas, pero no encontró nada. Cuando ya se disponía a marcharse, notó algo diferente en la habitación, ahora iluminada por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Snape echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia, para descubrir al fondo de ella una silueta oculta bajo una capa negra sentada en una pequeña mesa junto al fuego.

-¿Buscabas esto?-una mano blanca y huesuda sostenía un rollo de pergamino, y Snape sintió escalofríos por el cuerpo. Esa voz aguda y macabra era inconfundible.

-Tú…

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Severus, sigues siendo tan…-sonrió- inocente…

Snape introdujo su mano en el interior de su túnica y agarró su varita con fuerza.

-No te molestes-dijo Bella-, sostener tu varita no va a librarte de mí. Siéntate y charlemos…-le indicó una silla frene a ella. Después, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una botella de whisky de Fuego y dos copas.

El hombre la miró recelosamente, pero asintió y se unió a la mortífaga.

-Ahora Severus dime, ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?

-Bien escondido, trazando un plan para atraparte y acabar contigo…

Bella comenzó a reír macabramente.

-Pues permítame que te diga que tu "plan" no ha funcionado.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque ya no te queda nadie…-llenó las dos copas y alzó una.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por tu muerte claro…

-Yo prefiero brindar por la tuya.

-Cada uno por lo que quiere-alzó la copa, la hizo chocar contra la de Snape y bebió hasta el fondo- ¿Sabes Severus? Eras un buen tipo cuando estabas de nuestro lado, pero te echaste a perder.

-Si, cuando creí que le mundo podría estar dominado por Voldemort…

-¡No pronuncies su nombre!-ordenó.

-¿Tanto lo adoras y temes pronunciar su nombre? ¿Qué clase de mortífaga eres e?

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Tu no sabes nada!-espetó.

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que no se?

-Crees que cuentas con amigos, pero la realidad es otra…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que has oído…-pasó la lengua por sus labios-. Confiabas en tu viejo amigo Basile, pero debo darte una mala noticia… Es un cobarde. Debes ser más selectivo a la hora de elegir a tus amigos, porque estos, pueden… traicionarte…

Snape tragó saliva. Así que Basile había huido como un perro…

-Se lo que estás pensando Severus-dijo Bella-, pero tranquilo, Nott si que era de fiar. Lástima que nunca haya sabido defenderse, de lo contrario ahora no estaría medio muerto…

-No te atreverás…-le amenazó.

-Pruébame…

La rabia se apoderó del cuerpo del mago. Se levantó de un golpe y tiró la mesa de un manotazo. La mujer ni parpadeó.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que tu ideal de mundo perfecto se venga abajo Bella…

-Lo mismo te digo.

En una fracción de minuto Snape sacó su varita del bolsillo apuntó al pergamino y lo invocó. Bella chilló de rabia.

-¡Te arrepentirás Severus, te juro por mi alma que lo harás…!-chilló, pero Snape ya había desaparecido de la taberna del que había creído su amigo, dejando a la mortífaga gritando de rabia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Ronald!-Tonks chascó los dedos- ¡No me estás prestando atención!

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en Theo…

-Todos estamos preocupados Ron, pero no podemos relajarnos-añadió Remus.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en el espacioso salón de la casa de Ron. Se encontraban casi todos, a excepción de algunos miembros que estaban trabajando fuera para alguna misión especial.

-En caso de estrés… mi querido hermanito es un as para relajarse…-apuntó Fred.

-¡Eh tío! Podrías patentarlo…- dijo sonriendo George -. Podría llamarse: "RonRelax"…

-¡Fred, George! ¡La cosa no está para bromas chicos!- les advirtió Ginny.

-Si madre…-dijeron los dos y agacharon las cabezas, pero aún seguían riendo.

-La situación es grave. Algo extraño ocurre con Theo, algo que no quiso compartir con nosotros y debemos averiguarlo. Puede estar en peligro…-anunció Kingsley.

-Yo voto por que registremos sus cosas…-dijo Fred.

-Eso es buena idea, tal vez con eso podamos descubrir algo-dijo Remus-. Fred, George vosotros os encargaréis de eso…

-¡Hecho!-dijeron los gemelos. Se levantaron de sus sillas.

-¡Eeee parad! Antes debemos concretar cosas…-dijo Tonks.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntaron todos, pero no pudieron escuchar lo que la aurora iba a decir, porque los gritos de Berta les interrumpieron la reunión.

-¡Espere usted! ¡No puede entrar en las casas de las personas sin su autorización! ¡Deténgase, no de un paso más!-gritaba Berta desde el vestíbulo. Ron se puso en pie, y lo mismo hicieron los demás.

Berta continuaba gritándole a la persona, quien quiera que fuese que se detuviera, pero las puertas del salón se abrieron y quien entró dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-Snape…-murmuró Kingsley.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? ¡Fuera de mi casa!-gritó Ron.

-Antes de que me eches de tu casa Weasley escuchad lo que tengo que deciros…

-¡Tú no eres bien recibido aquí asqueroso mortífagos!-gritó Fred.

-Escuchadme por favor…

-¡No queremos oír tus mentiras Snape! ¡Largo!-volvió a repetir Ron.

-Se trata de Theodore… está en peligro…

Fue escuchar el nombre de Theo y toda la sala enmudeció. Se miraron unos a otros.

-Está bien- Ron asintió y volvió a sentarse-. Tienes cinco minutos, si no nos convence lo que nos tengas que decir… ¡Puerta!

-No os arrepentiréis de escucharme…

-¡No te enrolles más y habla!-gritó Ginny.

-Bien, todo comenzó cuando…

**oOoOooOOoOoOoOoOOO**

Pansy tomó aire antes de cruzar las enormes puertas del banco Gringgots. Tras una larga noche había llegado a la conclusión de que debía comenzar su venganza hacia Draco dándole donde más le dolía: su dinero. Por eso se había levantado muy temprano, se había arreglado con esmero y se había dirigido hacia el banco.

Procuró que su tacón de aguja sonara fuertemente mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador. Una vez allí, tocó la campanita y se atusó el pelo. Aguardó a que un empleado del banco saliera a atenderla.

-Buenos días, soy la señora Malfoy y he venido a retirar un dinero de mi cuenta.

-Muy bien señora Malfoy…-el enano comenzó a consultar unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio-. Esto…

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Bueno, en realidad… hace unos días que su esposo retiró todo el dinero. Señora, su cuenta está vacía…

-¿Qué?-chilló.

-Si señora, y dio orden de no entregarle ni un galeón…

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué clase de incompetentes trabajan en este puñetero banco e? ¡Ladrones! ¡Son todos unos ladrones!-dio un manotazo a la mesa y tiró todo lo que ésta contenía.

-¡Señora Malfoy por favor cálmese!-gritó un empleado.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Usted no es nadie para mandarme callar!

-Señora Malfoy si no se calma tendremos que llamar a seguridad.

-¡Déjela!-gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Pansy se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre moreno observándola desde la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó de malas maneras.

-Alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarla-se acercó a ella. Hizo señas de disculpas a los empleados del banco y se la llevó del codo. Una vez en la salida, la morena se zafó bruscamente y puso los brazos en jarras, esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno-. ¡Ah disculpa! Me llamo Matthew, trabajo e el hospital San Mungo.

-¿Y?

-Pues que creo que puedo ayudarla con su problemilla.

-Mi problemilla está postrado en una cama medio muerto ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Si. Conozco a cierta persona que seguro se alegra de volver a verla…

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Digamos que… su marido tiene algo que me pertenece…

-Entonces estamos del mismo lado.

-Ya lo creo señorita Malfoy.

-Llámeme Pansy.

-Pansy entonces…-le sonrió de oreja a oreja y juntos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña cafetería del callejón Diagón para discutir algunas cosillas…

* * *

**Uuuuuuu vaya capítulo!!Se han descubierto bastantes cosas la verdad.Lo primero,Snape les contará la verdad,o parte de ella a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix,y por otro lado,después de haber montado "un pollo" impresionante en el banco,Pansy ha conocido a Matt...Y algo raro pasa...No digo más.**

**Al final me ha dado tiempo a actualizar otro chap antes de marcharme,y espero que me de tiempo a subir otro mas pero no esoy segura...**

**Agradeceros a todas las personas que me han leído,que me han seguido hasta aquí y que me han ido dejando reviews con sus opiniones...etc.**

**En fin,espeor que os haya gustado este chap y como siempre quiero saber vuestra opinión.**

**Un beso!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23. La verdadera historia:

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún se sentía demasiado débil pero aun así se incorporó de la cama, y al hacerlo algo se revolvió junto a él. Una enmarañada cabellera castaña yacía recostada sobre su cama, con medio cuerpo sobre una silla y el otro medio junto a él. Sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Hermione no se había separado ni un minuto de su lado.

Draco la amaba con toda su alma, pero también temía por ella. El sueño-visión que tuvo no era ninguna coincidencia, además la marca tenebrosa aún seguía latente en piel. En ocasiones escuchaba la misma risa estridente del sueño y las imágenes de Hermione llorando se le aparecían una y otra vez. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y él no podía permitirse que algo malo le sucediera a Hermione, por eso debía encontrarle. Él era la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos, y lo encontraría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**OOoOoOooOoOoOo**

-Bien, dígame Matthew ¿qué es lo que el cerdo de mi marido le ha robado?-preguntó Pansy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente al sanador.

-Digamos que… no es algo, más bien alguien…

-¿Alguien?

-Exactamente. Una persona de carne y hueso…

-Un momento…-dijo Pansy. Acababa de recordar la conversación con Bella. Su querido esposo Draco se había enamorado de una sanadora del hospital, pero no podía ser… No podía tratarse de la misma persona que Matthew le estaba hablando.

-¿Si?

-Nada cosas mías. Continúe por favor…

Matthew bebió de su taza de café y bajo la voz en tono confesional.

-Su marido debe devolverme lo que me ha robado. Será sencillo, no tiene por que salir nadie herido…

-Esa chica debe ser muy especial para que usted esté pensando en jugársela a uno de los hombres más poderosos de la comunidad mágica-apuntó Pansy con envidia. Ojalá Draco hubiera hecho eso por ella alguna vez.

-No he dicho que se tratara de una mujer.

-Lo he supuesto querido amigo. Pero tranquilo, lo comprendo perfectamente…-entonces si podía tratarse de la misma persona de la que Draco se había enamorado. Maldita sea- ¿Y cuál es su plan?

-Nuestro plan Pansy… nunca podré llevarlo a cabo sin su ayuda. Algo sencillo, tan sólo tiene que entrar usted en acción, basta con que ese cretino sea sincero con Hermione y deje de engañarla.

-¿Hermione Granger?

-¿La conoce?

-No…-mintió-, sólo era una estudiante de mi colegio nada más, pero nunca he tenido relación con ella...

Pnasy tomó su taza de café con manso temblorosas a causa de la rabia. Así que se trataba de ella… de la asquerosa sangre sucia Hermione Granger. Pues bien, la sanadora iba a enterarse de quién era Pansy Parkinson… Se había metido en terreno peligroso y ahora ninguno de sus dos amiguitos podría ayudarla a salir de él…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla de la terraza, contemplando el ir y venir del tráfico. Hacía una noche fría, pero agradable. Dejó que el viento despeinara su pelo y cerró los ojos. El sonido de la cuidad de Londres lo relajó. Ojalá todo fuera como antes… Sin problemas, todos juntos… Pero no, siempre alguien tenía que acabar mal… todas las personas en las que confiaba le acababan traicionando y todas a las que quería acababan… muertos. Pero esta vez iba a acabar con todo, no podía permitir que los suyos siguieran sufriendo. Además, con la información que les había proporcionado Severus tenían muchas posibilidades de desbaratar los planes de Bella, pero aún así…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ginny. Se acercó a él y le acarició el hombro.

-Si, es sólo… que siento que las cosas se escapan de mis manos… No podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a Theo…

-Tranquilo, seguro que lo encontráis…

-Eso espero, si no, no sé qué será de nosotros…-Harry abrazó a su mujer y mientras le acariciaba el pelo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminase de una vez-. Todo saldrá bien, lo juro…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Theo abrió los ojos, acababa de escuchar la puerta de la habitación. La luz se colaba por la pequeña rendija de la puerta, pero la silueta fría e imponente de Bella no dejaba traspasar mucho la luz.

-Veo que ya estás despierto…-cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, frente a Theo, que se encontraba amordazado y esposado a la pata de una butaca- ¿Tienes sed?

Realizó un movimiento con su varita y una jarra de agua con un vaso aparecieron en la mesilla de noche. Theo se revolvió. Estaba sediento, muy sediento.

-Lo suponía… -Bella llenó el vaso de agua y lo sostuvo en sus manos-. Has sido muy terco, no has querido probar bocado… pero sabía que no te resistirías a esto…-con otro movimiento de la varita, deshizo la mordaza que rodeaba la boca del mago y empujó el vaso de agua al interior de su boca.

Theo bebió como si no lo hubiera echo en su vida… Al terminar su vaso se limpió los labios mojados y dijo:

-Más…

-Me parece que no…-Bella sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes-. Antes… debes contarme una cosita…

-Ya te he dicho que no se nada…

-¡Por Merlín Theodore Nott! ¡Snape era amigo tuyo! ¿Cómo no ibas a saber dónde está?

-¡Te he dicho que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde está Severus! Y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría…

-Yo que tú lo haría…

-No me das miedo Bellatrix, a estas altura de la vida he visto demasiadas cosas como para que una bruja de pacotilla me intimide…

Bella gritó furiosa, cruzó la habitación y le dio un sonoro bofetón en la mejilla al mago. El golpe fue tal que cortó la cara del hombre y éste comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Yo soy la ley Theodore! Ya veras… dentro de poco tiempo todo hombre, mujer o niño temblará al escuchar mi nombre. Yo terminaré lo que el Señor Oscuro no pudo terminar… y limpiaré al mundo de los desechos que la habitan… No quedará muggle y sangre sucia en toda la tierra. Lo juro por que me muera…

-Ten cuidado con los juramentos Bella, podrían volverse contra ti…-le respondió Theo mientras intentaba parar la sangre con la manga de su túnica-. Yo sólo te lo advierto…

-¡Tu no estás en condiciones de advertirme nada sucio traidor!-se puso en pie y miró al mago de arriba abajo-. Si sabes lo que te conviene hablarías…

-Nunca…

-Bueno, eso se verá…-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero sin perder su postura amenazante y su sonrisa macabra. Abrió la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse se giró e hizo desaparecer el agua-. Por cierto Theo… ¿cómo está tu esposa? ¿Lovegood verdad?

-¡No te atreverás!-Theo intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Las cadenas temblaron.

-¡Cállate!-Bella agitó su varita y las mordazas volvieron a aparecer alrededor de su boca-. Buenas noches Theo…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione, ya de vuelta a su apartamento, preparaba café. Era bastante tarde como para preparar café, más de medianoche, pero acababa de recibir la sorprendente visita de Tonks, y al parecer la aurora tenía algo importante que contarle…

-Ten cuidado aún está caliente…-Hermione había entrado en el salón y le había tendido la taza de café a la bruja que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, ¿qué eso tan importante que tenías que contarme?-Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a su amiga y le miró con curiosidad.

-Veamos…-Tonks bajó la cabeza y se contempló los zapatos-. Lo primero de todo, es que no debes preocuparte…

-Mal empezamos Tonks…

-Lo siento, pero no encuentro las palabras…

-Pues adelante…

-Verás, supongo que estarás al corriente de la desaparición de Theo…

-Claro, yo misma informé a Harry… ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

-Más o menos…

-¿Más o menos?-Hermione alzó las cejas.

-Esta tarde, estábamos reunidos en casa de Ron…

-¿Toda la Orden? ¿Por qué no me avisasteis?

-Y en mitad de la reunión…-continuó Tonks ignorando la pregunta de la castaña-, alguien nos interrumpió.

-¿Quién?

-No vas a creerlo…

-¡Por Merlín Tonks suéltalo ya!

-Snape…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Snape?-preguntó aún en estado de shock-. ¿Y qué tenía que deciros ese traidor?

-Tenía información muy valiosa.

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Relacionado con Bellatrix y sus nuevos planes macabros, de la desaparición de Theo y de…

-¿Qué?-por al mirada que le dirigió su amiga Hermione comenzó a imaginarse lo peor…

-De Draco y su enfermedad…

Hermione se quedó paralizada en su sitio. No podía ser.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno… tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente…

Lupin se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Snape, que con el rostro tapado por su grasiento pelo echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de pasar. Colgó su capa de viaje en el respaldo de una silla y se acercó hasta la chimenea. Con un golpe de varita encendió el fuego y se giró para contemplar al mago.

-Soy todo tuyo…

-Bien, me alegra oír eso. Por favor, siéntate…

Lupin se dirigió hacia la mesa bar y sirvió dos copas de Whisky de Fuego. Se sentó junto al hombre y le miró gravemente.

-Ahora, cuéntame todo.

-Ya lo hice esta tarde…

-¡Por Melín Severus! ¡Ya nos conocemos y de sobra se que has ocultado algo! No me importa lo que sea… pero necesito saberlo, y mas aún si la vida de mi familia está en peligro…

-Está bien…

Snape tomó aire y comenzó toda la historia desde el principio, esa vez sin omitir un importante detalle: el que Draco y Hermione se amaban…

* * *

**Hola hola!!Bueno lo primero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y por los reviews,ya se que hace mil años que no actualizo,pero volví de vacacioens hace poco y hasta ahora he estado liada estudiando para la recuperación (malditas mates!!).En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que seré breve.Espero que os haya gustado mucho el chap, ya se que es muy cortito pero mejor esto que nada no creeis?**

**En fin que un besazo enorme para todas y hasta pronto!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24. La curiosidad mató al gato:

No paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación. Tenía la cabeza echa un lío. Por una parte, estaba asustado, tanto por él como por Hermione; pero por el otro, estaba furioso con su padrino. ¿Por qué? Porque no había sabido de él durante meses, y ahora, cuando lo más necesitaba, no lograba encontrarlo. Había probado todo, hasta había llamado a su antiguo elfo doméstico, pero la criatura, no tenía más información que él. Se devanó los sesos tratando de buscar una solución sin contar con la ayuda de Snape, pero por más que lo pensaba, Draco lo veía a él como su única salvación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y respiró profundamente. Debía pensar como su padrino, ¿qué habría echo él en un caso de emergencia como aquél? Ni idea. Seguramente habría removido cielo y tierra hasta dar con él, hasta encontrarle, habría salido a la calle a buscarlo si hubiera echo falta…

Draco se incorporó tan rápido de la cama que se mareó. Había dado con la solución… No haría mucho sentado ahí, si de verdad quería encontrar a su padrino debía salir a buscarlo, ¿pero dónde? Y más importante, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo iba a burlar la vigilancia de las enfermeras y largarse del hospital? ¿Qué explicación le iba a dar a Hermione?

Hermione… Pensar en ella hizo que su deseo de salir a la calle a buscar a Severus acrecentara. ¿Qué más daba todo? Al fin y al cabo, todo lo hacía por ella. No importaba si la sanadora montara en cólera por su huida, todo lo hacía por su bien, por su vida, porque la amaba.

Decidió que darle más vueltas al asunto no iba a ayudarle en nada. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo ya. Se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia el armario y se vistió torpemente. Una vez vestido, tomo su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Iba a cruzar el umbral cuando se detuvo. Había olvidado apagar la luz. Se acercó hasta la mesilla, se inclinó para apagar la lamparita auxiliar, pero junto a ella, descansaba el coletero con el cuál la castaña había recogió su pelo unas horas atrás. Se quedó contemplándolo unos instantes, hasta que al final salió de su aturdimiento. Tomó el coletero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, apagó la luz y abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Tal vez esa fuera la última vez que pisara aquel hospital… Lanzó un suspiro y selló la puerta. Al menos si iban a descubrir que él había desaparecido, les haría la búsqueda algo más complicada. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y acarició el coletero, cerró los ojos unos instantes y se encaminó a la salida de San Mungo, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-preguntó Pansy cuando la vio bajar las escaleras encolerizada.

-¡El inútil de Theodore sigue sin soltar prenda, y mi paciencia se está agotando…!-escupió- ¿Y quién demonios es ese?-preguntó la mortífaga deteniéndose junto al marco de la puerta del salón y escrutando con la mirada a Matthew.

-¡Oh! Es un sanador del hospital San Mungo… ha venido a ayudarnos-sonrió Pansy.

-¿A ayudarnos? No veo el modo en que este sanador de pacotilla pueda ayudarnos…-masculló Bella furiosa.

-En realidad, señora, tengo cierta información con respecto al Señor Malfoy hijo…

-¿Qué clase de información?- Matthew no se dejó imponer por la figura de la bruja prófuga.

-Matthew me ha informado del nombre de cierta sanadora del hospital con la que… mi querido esposo está vinculado…

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

-Nada señora, tan sólo recuperar lo que es mío…-dijo sonriendo el sanador.

-Bien, entonces Pansy, tarta bien a nuestro nuevo invitado…

-Bien, le acondicionaremos una habitación especial…

Bella asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Pansy.

-A arreglar algunos asuntillos…

La morena le miró con ojos expectantes.

-No te preocupes querida, no tardaré mucho… Sólo voy a asegurarme de que Theo hable…-sonrió maliciosamente y abandonó la mansión con un sonoro portazo.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

Hermione enterró la cara entre sus manos. Acababa de escuchar el relato de Tonks, y no podía creérselo… Todo parecía tan irreal, parecía de cuento, pero de uno de terror. Esto no le podía estar sucediendo a ella.

-Lo siento Hermione… no debería habértelo contado… no sabía que te iba a afectar de esta manera.

Hermione levantó la mirada y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas miró a su amiga.

-No lo entiendes Tonks… Malfoy, quiero decir Draco... no se…

-Lo entiendo a la perfección…-le dio un fuerte abrazo-, soy más perspicaz de lo que parece y desde que el día de navidad te presentaste con él en casa de Molly… supe que algo más que una relación sanador paciente había entre vosotros dos.

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo y miró a la aurora con los ojos como platos, esperando algún comentario sobre el hecho o una reprimenda tal vez.

-Y no te culpo por ello Hermione… se te ve feliz, y eso es lo que cuenta… sólo espero que estés segura con todo esto…

-Gracias Tonks. Estoy segura de ello, sólo es que… cuando parecía estar recuperándose… las cosas van mal. ¡Tenéis que atrapar a Bellatrix! ¡No puede seguir haciendo tanto daño!-se puso en pie y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

-Tranquilízate Herm, estamos en ello. Todos nuestros hombres están en su busca, hemos desplegado a los mejores de ellos a vigilar Azkaban, todo está bajo control…

-¿Azkaban?

-Lucius Malfoy está pendiente de juicio. La vista se celebrará mañana en el Ministerio… Pero mientras tanto… hay que mantener los ojos bien abiertos… Mi tía está loca y no sabemos de lo que es capaz, así que… toda precaución es poca…

-Y pobre Theo, no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que debe estar pasando…

-Ni nosotros… sólo espero que no le haya sucedido algo… malo.

-¿Habéis informado a Luna?

-¡No por Merlín! Y no debes contarle nada. Si he venido esta noche aquí ha sido por ti, nadie sabe que he venido aquí, así que por favor, no cuentes nada…

-¡Pero no puedo ocultarle algo así a Luna!

-¡Debes hacerlo! Por su bien y por el de Theo…

-Está bien, pero quiero que me mantengas informada en todo momento de lo que esté pasando ¿entendido?

-¡A las órdenes!

-No estoy para bromas Tonks…

-Lo siento… era para suavizar la situación.

-Lo sé, pero en estos momentos hagas lo que hagas no va a hacer que me sienta diferente.

-Si quieres que me marche…

-Tranquila….

-Si, será mejor que me marche, necesitas descansar…

-Poco voy a descansar esta noche te lo aseguro…-Hermione acompañó a la aurora hasta la puerta. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo-. Gracias por todo Tonks….

-No hay de que, para eso están las amigas…

Hermione se despidió de la aurora y cerró la puerta. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que Tonks se había desaparecido, cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido…. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Y ahora qué?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus Lupin terminó su copa de whisky y fuera rellenarse el vaso de nuevo.

-Esa es la razón por la que o quise contaros nada…-le explicó Snape una vez que el licántropo se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, frene a él.

-¡Esa no es una razón Severus! ¡Nos has ocultado datos importantísimos! ¡Hermione también está en peligro!

-Descuida, ellos no tienen ni idea de… Un momento…-se levantó del sofá. No puede ser…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahora todo encaja!

-¿Pero qué?

-¡La repentina desaparición de Basile!

-¿El tabernero?

-El traidor mejor dicho… ¡Será cabrón! Todo este tiempo confié en él, y ahora nos ha traicionado. Fue el quién delató a Theo, y por es que le tienen, y el muy cerdo seguramente les habrá contado que conocíamos sus planes y ahora todo ha cambiado… Hay que buscar a Luna lo más pronto posible, puede estar en grave peligro…

-Llamaré a los chicos. Nos reuniremos en casa de Ron en diez minutos…

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOo**

Luna no podía pegar ojo. Había sentido la puerta de la entrada abrirse esta noche, y Hermione no podía ser, ya que habían cenado juntas esa misma noche. Intranquila, había salido de la cama y había bajado hasta el salón, pero las voces de Hermione y la que identificó como Tonks hicieron que se quedara tras la puerta escuchando su conversación… ¡y por Merlín, la curiosidad mató al gato! Ojalá nunca hubiera bajado al salón, ojalá nunca hubiera escuchado esa conversación…

Ahora, dos horas después continuaba en estado de shock… Era increíble como su vida había dado ese giro en cuestión de meses. Antes todo era perfecto, su vida con Theodore nunca había estado mejor, además acababan de comprar una casita en el campo… y si algo malo le sucedía, adiós a todo. Tenía que encontrarlo, no podía quedarse en casa de brazos cruzados, encerrada como una prisionera sin poder hacer nada por el hombre que amaba…

Se acercó hasta la mesilla de su habitación, abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó entre ellos. Encontró un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tintero. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y la dejó suspendida sobre el papel unos segundos, no muy segura de lo que iba a escribir. Al cabo, cuando una gota de tinta se había acumulado sobre el papel, decidió lo que quería escribir.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Es cierto que la curiosidad mató al gato gran amiga. Esta noche escuché algo… supongo que ya sabrás de que se trata… Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi marido puede estar muriendo…Lo siento de verás. Jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre te llevaré en el corazón amiga…_

_Luna_

_PD: Como último favor te pediría que no me buscaras, no quiero que nadie más salga herido en todo este asunto…_

Dobló la hoja y la depositó sobre la cama, para que Hermione pudiera encontrarla más tarde, cuando ella ya estuviera lejos, muy lejos de allí.

* * *

**Holaaa!!Ya se que querréis matarme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este chap,pero tengo mis motivos. Primero, el ordenador (para no variar) se me estropeó, depués estuve de viaje fuera del país y sin acceso a internet, y por último, empecé las clases tarde y me he pasado la última semana copiando y copiando apuntes retrasados, por lo que no he tenido tiempo para nada.Por fin tengo un poquito más de tiempo asique espero actualizar y terminar la historia lo antes posible, ya que tengo otros proyectos en mente...**

**A todas las personas que me han esperado pacientemente,gracias,muchisimas gracias.Y a las que me han apoyado ya sea dejando un review o simplemente pasandose por aquí mil gracias también. Y ahora, para no enrrollamre más me depsido y prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Un besazo y mil gracais (otra vez,soy pesada si)!!**


End file.
